Gabpay: The Series
by lacksubstance
Summary: A series of Gabriella and Sharpay one shots...femslash. First Chapter is short, but it's more of a introductary one shot. Please R&R and let me know what you think.
1. You Are The Drug In Me

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Chapter 1: You're The Drug In Me**

_

* * *

I need you._

I need you more then you'll ever know.

I love everything about you.

The way you scowl at everyone. The way you make the whole world part as you walk through, like Moses in the Red Sea. I love how you use your sarcasm any chance you get. I love that little icy glare you send in everyone's direction, including mine. I love that little smirk you send towards me when I send a remark your way that makes you almost human. You're the Ice Queen…the one obsession I can never rid.

I didn't know when it happened, but it did and you're now the drug I can't wait to see. You're still as icy as the first day I met you, but it will never stop me. Stop me from wanting you. You're like a drug I cannot and don't want to ignore.

The feeling I get when I see you makes the world revolve slower then it's suppose to. I can't seem to get you out of my head, no matter where I am. Do you see me?

_I want to feel you._

I want to feel you everywhere. I want to be able to touch your soft, yet cold skin. I want to run my fingers through your blonde locks. I want to be able to intertwine my fingers with yours; be able to hold your hand. I would never let go. I want to be able to touch those luscious pink lips of yours. I want you to react.

More importantly I want you to know that you're a need of mine. You're like the drug I can't ignore. The fire in me that doesn't want to burn out. I need your cold to mix with my fire. We belong together, no matter what our peers say.

------------------------------------------------------------

I want you to see me. See that I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. I'm not as cold hearted as I may portray myself to be. It's an act. All of it. I want you to know that you make me want to be different. You are the only person that could make me melt, in more ways then one. I love the way you giggle at everything, no matter how dim-witted it may be. I love the way you concentrate on school, while I care less. I love the way you challenge me when no one else will. More importantly I love the way you get under my skin.

_You irritate the shit out of me._

I hate that I let you get to me. I hate the way you looked at me that night. The way the fire showed through your eyes and the way the iciness showed through mine. I hate the fact that you were right. I hate when I'm wrong. I hate that I want you to be mine. You're like the drug I can't live without, no matter how hard I try.

_You'll always be my dirty little secret._

I will never say it out loud. I will never tell you to your face what you mean to me. I will never fall for anyone as hard as I fallen for you. I will never let it show. I will never let it go, no matter what happens. I will never let anyone else see. See what you mean to me. More importantly I will never let the fire that you with stilled in me…ever burn out. You're my dirty little secret. The drug that I can't and won't ignore…

* * *

_Yes this is little chapter is the start of the Gabpay series and don't worry, there will be more. I made a trailer for this series it's on youtube, just type in Gabpay: The Series Trailer and it should show up. I wrote this to basically expand my writing ability and well there isn't many Gabpay's out there and I liked the few that have been made. Plus I said I'd make one during "Your There For Me". I have another Gabpay in mind, but it's not gonna be posted until much later, sorry to say. But please review and let me know what you think. By the way I did change my pen name to BeneathTheSurface, if you haven't already noticed. It was XxCandyxCounterxGirlxX. _

_OHHHH! Almost forgot. For now this is T-rated and I'm not sure if it'll get any higher then that, you're just gonna have to wait. If the case is that a certain chapter is M-rated, I will let you know a head of time. Don't worry...but anyways pretty please review...Thanks!_


	2. The Choice

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Chapter 2: The Choice**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a choice to make. I broke two people's hearts because of the same reason. I fell in love with my boyfriend Troy from the moment I laid my eyes on his beautiful face. I never thought I'd ever be with him, but I am and I'm happy. Somehow I wasn't happy enough if I wanted someone else. Someone I knew he loved before. I knew it was wrong, but something inside me told me it was right.

Gabriella is like the angel I've been searching for my whole life. The way she always smiles at everything and the way she tells me off when I need to be told. I love that she speaks her mind; Troy on the other hand does not, he goes with the flow. Sure he will always be my first love, but she will always be my first lust…

I sat on my bed, trying to think as the rain smacked hard against my window pain. I don't regret anything I did, just the way it was discovered.

_- Flashback –_

_They feverishly kissed each other on the blonde's bed for what felt like hours, both losing their attire by the minutes. Sharpay rubbed her hands up and down the brunette's bare sides, after she lost her shirt. The feeling of Sharpay's touch on her skin, made her feel like it should never end. Gabriella knew that Sharpay was with her ex- boyfriend, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be with her. Gabriella finally stopped Sharpay because she needed to ask her a question that she's asked her many times before…_

"_What's wrong?" Sharpay asked through her slightly swollen lips due to the kissing._

"_You broke up with Troy right? I mean you told me you would on Monday and now that it's Wednesday…" Gabriella asked as her voice trailed off. She was out of breath. She always gets out of breath with Sharpay._

_Sharpay nodded "Yeah…yeah I broke up with him," she said as she jumped back on top of the brunette to kiss her again…They continued this for another few minutes until…_

"_Hey Shar, Ryan said you…" Troy stopped in the mid of his sentence and looked at the sight of his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend on top of each other. Sharpay's eyes widened in fear and shock, Gabriella as well._

"_What's going on here?" Troy asked upset and slightly angry. Both girls were looking at him, until Gabriella looked up at the blonde on top of her. She narrowed her eyes in anger and confusion._

"_You didn't tell him, did you?" she asked. Sharpay looked down at her and closed her eyes, starting to feel really guilty; she shook her head. Gabriella shook her head in disgust, got out from under her, grabbed her shirt and jeans, making her way out of the door of Sharpay's room…_

_-End of Flashback-_

I didn't mean to hurt them both, but I couldn't help that I loved them both. Or love them both. I can't choose…A slight knock broke me out of my thoughts and Troy came in without my consent. He sat down on my bed in front of me as I sat curled up by the pillows, still looking out at the rain.

"Sharpay you need to decide who you want to be with. I need to know that I'm not wasting my time trying to be with you when you love someone else," he said.

"So you don't care that it was her that I was with?" I asked curious. He shook his head.

"It's not about who it was. It could have been anyone else and I'd still feel the same way I do now…hurt, angry, upset; I mean I'm wondering what I've done wrong that made you want to cheat on me in the first place," he said making me feel guiltier by the second.

"Troy…I don't think being with you will ever be good enough. You don't challenge me when I need to be. You want everything to be perfect, but the truth is no relationship is and no relationship ever should. I blame myself, so don't think you did anything wrong…it's me. I like to be challenged, I like to be stood up against; it somehow turns me on and Gabriella does that," I said as I smile slightly to myself at the memory at Lava Springs that summer.

I feel his eyes burn into me and I still don't look up at him until I hear his voice again. He sighs first "Well it sounds like you already made your decision," he said as I look at him. He really does look hurt and upset, but I don't really see much anger. Maybe because it has worn off; I don't know.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," I finally said, I mean what else can I say? He smiles at me slightly

"I know it's just too bad you did, but rest assures you won't keep me down forever," he replied and I smile at him. I give up the nerve to actually hug him and surprisingly he hugs me back and we pull away.

"Just to let you know I will always love you. Now I don't know what the hell you're still doing here, but you need to go get your woman," he says and I laugh slightly. I look out the window and see it's still down pouring, but I get up anyways, grabbed my shoes and run out the door in the pouring rain.

GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS

I probably should have taken my car, but I'm on too much of a love high that I forgot.

I'm sprinting down the sidewalk to the girl I can't live with out's house. Maybe I'm making a mistake, but Troy didn't seem to think I was. I love that he was actually okay with the fact that I don't love him as much as I love his ex. When you think about it, it sounds bad, I mean I've been sleeping with his ex and she's a girl...

I'm freezing now and oxygen would be greatly appreciated right now, but as usual it's not there. I finally turned onto her street; I was half way there. I continued to sprint towards my lover's house. I'm not gonna rest until I get her to talk to me.

----------------------------------------------

I'm finally there and I need a little time to catch my breath in the downpour. Once I inhaled the carbon dioxide and exhaled the oxygen I needed, I was on my way up to her door. Her mom didn't look like she was home, so that was a good sign in my eyes. I rang the doorbell, knocked a few times until the girl I didn't need to see answered the door.

"No Sharpay…go away, she doesn't want to see you," Taylor said trying to close the door, but I stick my hand out and block it from shutting.

"Taylor I'm freezing and I need to see her right now!" I started over the downpour. Taylor continued to tell me no and I finally had enough of her shit. "GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!" I screamed loud into the house, knowing that she can hear me all the way from her room.

"Sharpay stop it! You're making a fool of yourself…go home!" Taylor finally yelled to me, slamming the door on my face leaving me soaked.

As you know I'm not about to give up just like that, so I ran through the back of the house to her balcony. As it started to get darker and darker I could tell more that Gabriella was laying on her bed, curled up in what looked like a fettle position and the light shown brightly throughout the room.

"GABRIELLA!" I screamed again, but she didn't move. My love didn't move once; she really does hate me. "GABRIELLA PLEASE TALK TO ME!" I tried again, but again not a single movement was made. I had to give up. If I stayed out here any longer I'm gonna get sick and it'd be my entire fault. Great another thing I'd be at fault for.

I felt the tears come out and down my cheeks, though you wouldn't be able to notice with the rain. I began walking back to the door I came through, when I heard.

"SHARPAY!" I turned around swiftly and ran back to where I stood before. I saw the love of my life standing out on her balcony, getting more soaked by the second. She and I looked at each other for what felt like years, when really it was only three days.

"GABRIELLA I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL TROY LIKE I PROMISED I WOULD. I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! I FEEL STUPID FOR WHAT I DID AND I REALIZE THAT NOW!" I yelled up to her as she continued to stare down at me. She walked back into her room and closed the balcony doors and that's it. I thought if I just apologize everything would be okay. Well my stupid mistake and again I walked back to the door, when I suddenly heard the sliding glass door of her house open and there she was coming out with her clothes now stuck to her body from the rain.

She came towards me and her face was hard.

"So what's your choice, me or him?" she asked with her arms crossed. I walked closer towards her and put my hand to her cheek and stroked it.

"I chose you," I finally said, looking into her eyes the whole time. Her face didn't change until about half a minute later; it softened and she smiled.

"I was hoping you would," she said as I smiled back. I leaned down towards her and pulled her into me, kissing her like it'd be the last time. Her lips were so tender and soft as they grazed over mine. I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew it had to eventually. We pulled away and I held onto her waist with one hand while the other still stayed on her cheek.

"Gabs, I love you," I told her and she smiled at me.

"I love you too Shar," she replied sealing it with another passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so originally this wasn't the next one shot I was gonna be posting, but I decided 'hey I'm finished with it, might as well post it, right?' I hope you liked the little fluff or whatever it is and I'm glad that you all liked the other one, even though it was really short. It came off as more of an introduction one shot, rather then a basic plot one shot.

A little bit of info on what's going on with everything in my life (as far as fanfiction goes) is...

I have a new story idea. It's Gabpay like I promised it would be. It starts off Troyella and all the other basic couples of the movie, except Zekepay. It's not gonna be posted until I'm actually complete and done with other stories. I need to get my priorities straight.

Okay well that's basically all the info I needed to share and I hope you enjoy the rest of the one shots and once again thank you for the reviews; you all know who you are.

Quick thing I would really like to ask. Please those of you who just favor and alert it, please review. Though I love that you added it to your list I would like to hear your feedback on it and I promise I will do the same from now on...


	3. All I Want For Christmas

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 3: All I Want For Christmas…**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

* * *

Why in God's creation did they invent a _**Secret Santa**_ anyways? Is it to have people stress out over the perfect gift? What is the perfect gift anyways? Gabriella sure as hell wanted to know. Her Chemistry class is doing it and guess who she got… 

_Sharpay. _

Not that she was complaining or anything. She and Sharpay became friends during the summer, possibly better friends then her and Taylor. The only difference is that whenever she and Taylor have their 'study time' she feels the need, almost the addiction feeling that most druggies feel when they need their daily dose to see…

_Sharpay._

Gabriella sure didn't understand it, but getting Sharpay as her secret Santa is driving her up the wall.

Gabriella stood in front of the mall by herself. She didn't want anyone to help her, though she sure could use it. She step through the doors and saw it packed to the capacity. She sighed as she started walking to the first store…a clothing store.

_No she doesn't need anymore clothes. _Gabriella thought as she decided to walk out of the store. She soon passed a shoe store, but Gabriella knew that she had more shoes then clothes, so that wouldn't work.

At this point Gabriella was completely stressed. It's been an hour and she couldn't find anything that she knew Sharpay would like. She wanted it to be special because this girl was by far the prettiest girl she's ever seen and she drives her insane for just being her. As Gabriella continued to walk the mall she stopped at a few stores, contemplating on just getting her a gift card to Victoria Secrets or something, but she knew that, that would be taking the easy way out that is until she found the perfect gift…at least as perfect as it could possibly get.

-----------------------------------

Gabriella fiddled with her present as she sat at her lab table a waiting for the blonde bombshell to walk through the doors. Sharpay strut her stuff into the room, looking like a model in Gabriella's eyes. As Sharpay took her seat next to Gabriella sending her a side smile, Gabriella responded to it not realizing that she blushed a little…but someone did.

"Alright class if you want to exchange your gifts…you may do so now and for the rest of the period is yours," their teacher said as the bell sounded for the start of their class.

Gabriella sighed and turned to Sharpay and suddenly nervousness came through her entire body. Sharpay smiled again at her making her nervousness worse.

"I…I guess I'm your…s…secret…Santa," Gabriella stuttered, making Sharpay nod "Yeah I would think so,"

Gabriella took the small box and, slid it on the blacktop table. "Merry Christmas Shar," she said as Sharpay took the little box in her hand, fiddling with the box for a little while. Gabriella wondered if Sharpay hated it since she hasn't opened it yet.

"Do you not like it?" Gabriella asked in a little discouraged voice. Sharpay looked up suddenly "Hmm…? Oh no…no it's not that," she replied to the brunette. "I bet it was hard to shop for me, right?" Gabriella nodded, thinking 'oh yeah'.

"Well you wanna know what I _really_ want for Christmas?" she asked studying Gabriella's face with a smile on her face.

"It sure would have helped yesterday…" Gabriella mumbled to herself, but Sharpay giggled a little. "…but yes Sharpay I would love to know what you_really_ want," she said emphasizing 'really'

Sharpay smirked and gave her a little look full of confidence… "You"

Gabriella turned her head a little bit and narrowed her eyes "Me what?" she asked.

Sharpay just shrugged "That's it…just you," she replied looking away.

Gabriella's eyes widened at that. She wanted Sharpay too, but who knew that she wanted her…

_What do I do? I like her…no I love her, but what will the school think? Our friends? Oh who are you kidding Gabs, the way you stare at her all time, I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet…Oh crap I'm suppose to say something…Shit what do I say? Wait why am I freaking out? The hard part is done and you didn't even need to do nor say it…_

The bell sounded…

_Geez this period flew by…Oh wait she's leaving…_

Gabriella stood up quickly as Sharpay made her way out the door; quickly. "Sharpay…Sharpay wait," she yelled up to her, but the blonde just ignored her.

Gabriella stopped because she knew Sharpay wasn't going to stop, but she'd be damned if she let her get away. So with a tug of her bag on her shoulder she ran after her again, to see her get in her car.

Sharpay's engine roared on and Gabriella made the choice. She ran and ran until she stood in front of the pink Mustang, almost getting run over.

"OH MY GOD! GABRIELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sharpay yelled from her place behind the wheel. Gabriella sighed and walked around to the driver's seat, opened the door; surprising Sharpay.

Gabriella pulled her out and pushed her against the car. "What did you want for Christmas again?" she asked the shocked blonde.

She averted her eyes and soon a smile began to creep onto her face… "You" she whispered now looking up at her as a crowd began to form.

"Good," Gabriella replied leaning in ever so slowly to the blonde's lips. Both of them closed their eyes to savor the moment while others were shocked about the whole scene. Sharpay pulled Gabriella closer, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist as Gabriella's arms wrapped around the other girl's neck. They continued having each others lips message over the others until the need to breathe was a necessity.

They pulled away resting their foreheads on each others, both smiling broadly.

"You know Shar…all I wanted for Christmas was you too," Gabriella said with her smile still plastered on her face. Sharpay nodded. "I know, that's why I didn't get you anything," Gabriella pulled away surprised.

"Oh please Gabs, you're not that hard to read. I've seen your glances at me during Chemistry and every time I smile at you, the way your cheeks blush fire engine red," Sharpay said smiling, making Gabriella look down in embarrassment.

Sharpay took the brunette's hand in hers, causing the girl to look up. Sharpay smiled at her and gave it a slight squeeze. "But I think it's cute," she added, pulling her closer, so their bodies were now touching. Sharpay used her other hand to touch the girl's cheek softly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"C'mon we're gonna go somewhere," Sharpay said pulling away to get back in her car as Gabriella made her way to the passenger side and they sped off, leaving the shocked students of East High.

--------------------------------------

Sharpay pulled Gabriella along by the hand through the park and by now Gabriella was getting annoyed. Every time she asked where they were going, Sharpay would just say you'll see.

"But Shar I don't want to see…I want to know. The suspense is killing me," she said as Sharpay turned around towards her.

"I don't know if you need anymore Drama Queen in your life," Sharpay joked then continued down a hill with Gabriella in tow.

Finally Sharpay and she stopped at the fountain that everyone knew so well, including Gabriella.

"Wow…Shar…the fountain. You took me to place _everyone_ knows about," Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat down on the hill as well as Gabriella. Sharpay patted her knees signaling for Gabriella to move and sit in between them. Once situated with Gabriella's head resting against Sharpay's chest and Sharpay's arms wrapped around Gabriella, somewhat protectively they just sat there and enjoyed the sound of the fountain as the water poured out. It sounded like a waterfall to them if they close their eyes they could almost picture it.

"Gabs I took you here because yes everyone knows and comes here, but for me it's different," Sharpay stated breaking the silence. "…my mom used to take me here when I was little. She told me that if you make a wish here, that it'll come true. Me being me, I didn't believe it. But after her death I came back the night of it and wished, just for her and somehow I knew it wouldn't work, but I only did it for her. So now I come here every year for her and make a wish.

Sharpay explained, stopping for a beat.

Last time I was here, I wished that you'd notice me as not the bitch or Ice Queen, but as me being a good person…"

"And it worked," Gabriella commented, staring straight ahead, but she knew Sharpay agreed as she felt the girl's head nod.

"Yeah it did…better then I thought it would," Sharpay replied. They sat there in the same position and finally Gabriella spoke.

"I wish that I can be with Sharpay Evans forever," Gabriella shouted, scaring Sharpay at first but later making her laugh at how cheesy her girlfriend is. But being that Sharpay is just as cheesy…

"I wish I can be with Gabriella Montez forever!" Sharpay yelled even louder as Gabriella covered her ears laughing. Gabriella turned to her girlfriend now sitting on her.

"Way to break my ear drum," Gabriella commented leading down towards Sharpay's lips

"A - rum - a – pum – pum," Sharpay said before fully kissing her lover. Her angel.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas Gabs,"

"Merry Christmas Shar,"

* * *

_I don't know if anyone got the reference of the "A rum a pum pum" if you did good, if you didn't I'm gonna explain it. _

_If you guys know anything about the holiday classic movies then you know that "A rum a pum pum" is actually from the show The Little Drummer Boy and when Gabriella says way to break my ear "drum" it only made sense to me...I guess. _

_Ah well! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I'll try to update again soon. Love you guyz for reviewing. You all know who you are _


	4. What Happens In Miami Stays In Miami

**Gabpay: The Series**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: A series of Gabriella and Sharpay one shots...female slash.**

**Chapter 4: What Happens In Miami Stays In Miami**

* * *

Spring Break has to be the most anticipated time of senior year. You can go anywhere such as Mexico and Las Vegas. Though those places are known for the saying "what happens there, stays there" the Albuquerque gang can't do that saying more justice then in Miami.

They all settled their differences, some better then others. Troy and Gabriella somehow through everything, split apart but very much stayed close friends. Taylor and Chad are together still, no matter how different they are and Chad and Ryan still debate on who's the better baseball player. As for Sharpay, well Sharpay has her moments, but overall Gabriella and she became friends. Their differences clash here and there, but they manage to have fun through it all.

This Spring Break was going to be the best yet, plus it had high potential since it was their last one before college. Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Martha all couldn't go on their little trip due to other family plans, which the others didn't care since that wasn't gonna ruin their trip.

Sharpay and Gabriella got a room together, Troy and Ryan got another one, and Chad and Taylor got one 'cause god knows what they'd be doing…

With a swift motion the door to room 586 was opened and the blonde bombshell and brunette were inside. Sharpay threw her suitcase on one of the twin beds while Gabriella did the same.

"C'mon Shar, just because they didn't have anymore bellhops to get the bags, doesn't mean it should totally ruin our Spring Break," Gabriella said breathing heavy from all the heavy lifting.

"Yeah…well we could have at least waited instead of having my stupid brother say 'it's okay we got them'. God! I should have just had him carry them," she replied in frustration.

"I'm with you on that my love," Gabriella replied walking towards the mini bar. She opened the fridge and saw it stacked. "Ohhhh…" she said impressed. Sharpay turned her head at the sound.

"What?" she asked getting up from her bed to walk over to where Gabriella was. Gabriella turned around and showed her a small bottle of vodka and a can of Coke. Gabriella had a little devilish smile on her face while she held the two liquids.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I did not know you had a wild side. I'm impressed," Sharpay said smirking back, grabbing the two bottles and a glass as Gabriella grabbed another tiny vodka bottle and Coke.

They sat down on Gabriella's bed since it was closer to the mini bar and began mixing their drinks into their clear glasses. They clinked them together "Bottoms up," Sharpay said and they chugged all the liquid down as it slightly burned their throat. After swallowing it, Sharpay nodded "Yum…but I don't think we should be taking from the mini bar because they charge to the room," Sharpay said stopping for a bit "…but of course we can go to an actual bar and have some real fun, 'cause I don't feel a thing," she continued, making Gabriella shake her head "Me neither, let's go hoe," Gabriella said getting up to change into 'club appropriate' clothes as does Sharpay.

Gabriella soon walked out of the bathroom in a short black mini skirt and tight black top showing off her bust area; her fashion sense changed once she started hanging out with Sharpay. She didn't know why, but every time she was with Sharpay her wild side does come out, but the problem is she never wants it to go away. For example when she's in school she has to act all sweet and keep her focus on school, but when she's out of school she goes over to Sharpay's and immediately goes out of control; you never know it's the same person.

Sharpay looked Gabriella up and down and put on a satisfied look, but Gabriella was staring more at her friend's outfit rather then her expression. Sharpay went all out in order to receive their free drinks. She wore tiny mini skirt, that you can see the thong already coming out, a tight red blouse that showed off her navel and bust area and her hair was down scrunched curled style; in Gabriella's eyes she looked extremely sexy.

"My outfit is nothing compared to yours," Gabriella whined with a pouting face on.

"Gabs you look sexy okay, maybe not as sexy as me, but still very sexy. Heck I'd throw you on the bed right now and do you," Sharpay said with a smile on her face to cheer her friend up. Gabriella silently hoped she would do that, but knew it was a joke.

"Okay fine, but you still look better," Gabriella went on with. Sharpay rolled her eyes "Yeah well that's why I'll be getting the drinks," she replied with a smile as they both walked out of the room without letting the others in on where they were going.

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

It was dark, lights were flashing everywhere, and the music was blaring through in every direction. Sharpay and Gabriella rushed in and immediately started dancing against one another as if they were already drunk. The night was still young and so were they, but no one had to know that. Sharpay pulled Gabriella out of the crowded area towards the bartender.

"What can I get you ladies?" he asked with a smile. Sharpay smirked, giving Gabriella a tight squeeze, making her yelp in surprise, but recovered well with a giggle.

"We'll have two vodka Cokes…" Gabriella ordered.

"Can I see an I.D. please?" he asked before making the drinks. Gabriella's eyes widened. She knew this would happen. She knew they were gonna get caught, but before she knew it, Sharpay did the most unexpected thing ever.

Gabriella felt Sharpay's lips attach to hers and she had to admit, she was enjoying feeling Sharpay's soft lips on hers. Before she knew it she felt Sharpay's tongue run over her bottom lip, begging for entrance and Gabriella greatly allowed. Though Gabriella didn't want to end the tonsil hockey session with her very sexy best friend, Sharpay pulled away and there was their vodka Cokes in front of them.

Sharpay smiled vigorously and downed the drink quickly. "Yum…so good," she commented as Gabriella took sips, then finally downed it leaving both of their cups empty.

**2 hours later…**

Gabriella was laying down on the bar as men in their early 20's; college students did body shots on her exposed stomach. Sharpay was having a great time watching her friend wasted, having guys do body shots off her, but something inside her made her feel…jealous, like she wanted to be the one to do those off her.

"Shar! Sharpay," she heard Gabriella yell over the music and cheering. Sharpay made her way over to the bar and Gabriella was giggling because one of the guys was sucking on her neck, tickling her in the process. She held out a piece of lime and a shot, handing them to Sharpay to signal she wanted Sharpay to do one of her.

Gabriella lifted her shirt up to the valley in between her breast as the bartender placed salt in that area. Sharpay sucked the lime then lowered her head down to that spot sucking up the salt, she could have sworn she heard Gabriella moan, but she wasn't sure; she continued to finish up the body shot by taking the shot of liquor, gulping it down without a problem.

After a few more dances, body shots, regular shots, make out sessions with random college guys, Gabriella and Sharpay finally went back to the hotel, both drunk; Gabriella more then Sharpay, she somehow could hold her alcohol better then others.

Gabriella tripped over random spots of the floor as she tumbled from side to side on their floor in the hotel. Sharpay held onto her waist the best she could, but sometimes Gabriella would fall out of her grasp and hit her whole body against the wall.

"Whoa Gabs…" Sharpay laughed, grabbing onto the brunette firmly, but not hard around her waist.

"Shar…thanks for tonight…best night of life," Gabriella slurred.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Sharpay replied as they finally got to their room, enjoying Gabriella's drunken act; to her she was the "humorous drunk"; only the best kind.

Sharpay pulled her key card into the door, unlocking it. She opened the door, pulling Gabriella in with her, closing it from behind. Sharpay turned around and saw Gabriella pulling her clothes off, leaving her in her underwear and panties, walking towards her. Sharpay gulped as Gabriella continued to walk towards her, licking her lips. She grabbed onto Sharpay's hand, bringing her to the bed and sat her down on it.

Gabriella then sat on top of Sharpay, straddling her lap. Sharpay wasn't really sure if this should be happening. The girl is drunk out of her mind, but she wants to sleep with her; well people do say that liquor is the truth serum, so maybe she likes her too.

Gabriella lowered her lips onto Sharpay's and immediately it got more passionate. Sharpay grabbed onto Gabriella's waist, squeezing and massaging it as her lips attacked Gabriella's.

Before they both knew it Sharpay and Gabriella were both out of their close completely, kissing every part of the others body fervently…

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

As the Florida sun showed through the windows of the dark hotel room, two figures stirred, but only one awoke. The brunette rubbed her eyes tiredly feeling a massive hangover coming. She looked around the room, seeing both hers and Sharpay's clothes scattered over the floor. She didn't think much of it as she got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. As she was getting ready to pull her pants down to use the bathroom she realized she wasn't wearing any. She looked around confused then up at the mirror and that's when she saw…

"AHHHH OH MY GOD!" Gabriella yelled loudly, waking up a sleeping Sharpay. Gabriella ran into the room, naked seeing Sharpay tangled up on the floor in the covers over her head.

"Gabs I can't find my way out of this mess," Sharpay said searching for a way out. Gabriella leaned down pulling the covers off of Sharpay now seeing her nude as well.

"Oh god…we…we…we," Gabriella couldn't even say it she was so freaked.

"Had sex?" Sharpay finished it for her, making Gabriella glare at her "Sorry, but it is true," she added.

"But how did this happen?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"Well since girls don't have a penis, two girls usually use…"

"SHARPAY, I KNOW _HOW_ IT HAPPENS!" Gabriella yelled in frustration. She shook her head, putting her hand to her head feeling it would explode. Gabriella knew what was coming next, so she ran into the bathroom and threw up. After a few more gagging spills, Gabriella came out of the bathroom, teeth brushed and in a robe. She saw Sharpay out on the balcony, wrapped in the blanket, looking out at the waves of Miami Beach.

Gabriella walked out and Sharpay smiled at her.

"Shar why aren't you taking this as serious as I am?" she asked her friend.

Sharpay shrugged at her.

"Because I know you have feelings for me,"

"But how?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. Sharpay turned to her, putting her hand on Gabriella's soft cheek.

"You came onto me last night. You kissed me with so much passion, that it made me want you so bad. Everything you did last night…at the club, in the room…everything just made me want you more and more," she told her, making Gabriella blush.

"I really wish I remembered what happened though," Gabriella mumbled. Sharpay smiled warmly at her and sighed. "Well why not give a fresher start? I say we can go back inside and make a memory you'll never forget," she said to the brunette who greatly accepted, walking back inside, closing the balcony door behind them. They began kissing one another, falling back on the bed, to make that memory.

* * *

_Okay that was a little bit of the "sexy Gabpay" as some or just me would call it.lol I hope you liked it and again I was half way done with it so figured I'd finish it last night. I might update my Chadpay tonight, but we'll see. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed I hope these oneshots make up for the lack of Gabpay's on here. I'm gonna have a dark oneshot coming out next for them, so look out for that and thanks again..._


	5. The One That Got Away

**Gabpay: The Series**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabpay oneshots.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 5: The One That Got Away**

* * *

_Being a lesbian in Beverly Hills and apart of the "Playboy" business, is probably the most far fetch thing I've ever done in my entire life. No doubt I'm probably one of the first lesbians to step foot in the mansion. He has in Huge has slept with all of the girls that live in the mansion, well except me because he knows that it'll be like shit for me and to add I'm a rookie to the whole playboy thing. _

_I've been accepted quickly but at the same time I feel left out. I miss my friends who have moved on. I'm sure Ryan is married to someone, Taylor is some scientist or professor; really making something of their lives. Chad and Troy huge basketball stars for a team that I've never heard of and Gabriella…_

"Hey Sharp you sure zone out a lot," Cassie the girl that I share a room with in the mansion. I shrugged at her and flip on my soft bed.

"I'm just thinking about my friends," I muttered playing with my "Playboy bunny" pillow, making her smile warmly at me.

"I was like that at first. I'm originally from Colorado and let's just say it was hard being the new girl, but Huge_ really_ makes it better," she said putting emphasis on the really.

"I don't think he'll make my living more _enjoyable_," I replied laughing slightly, adding my own emphasis on enjoyable.

"What do you mean?" she asked not grasping it too well. She's blonde and nothing but boobs, can't say that I'm not attracted or anything, but at the same time I like the goods being natural and those are definitely far from.

"I'm…gay," I said hesitantly wondering if that was the right thing to say or not. I looked over at her and she was nodding.

"Hmm…well now I know, but don't think that changes anything 'cause for the magazine we have 'lesbo shoots' is what we call it here. We've never seen a lesbian bunny before," she said.

"You mean none that you've heard of," I replied back making her laugh and agree.

Huge came in not too soon after our conversation and saw us laughing, making him smile.

"I see Cassie is making you feel welcomed," he said as I nodded.

"Yeah she's awesome Huge," Cassie said coming up to him, kissing him lightly on the lips as she walks out of the room down the stairs.

"This came for you," he said coming over to me as I sit up on the bed, opening whatever it was. I read it to myself and I soon felt my eyes water as I think about "her". I put the letter down and Huge sits down pulling me into a comforting hug.

"What did it say?" he asked with his arm around my shoulder.

"It…uh…said something about my…friend," I said trying get the tears to go away.

"The one that got away?" he asked knowing who I was referring to. I nodded as he kissed the top of my head like a father; I mean he was old enough to be my dad.

"Tell her to come by, we can get her to be yours," I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I was trying to find any trace of if he was kidding; there wasn't any. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay I'll call her. I never liked writing," I said making him laugh. He kissed the top of my head again and walked out of the room.

I grabbed my cell phone off the stand and walked over to my large window, searching for her number in my phonebook. Finally finding it, taking a deep breath I dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear. It rang a few times until she finally answered.

"Hello," her voice sounded as sweet as ever as I listened to it come through the phone. "Sharpay?" she said well I better talk now that she knows it's me.

"Hey," I said in a somewhat whispered.

"Hi to you too, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good…great. Just…uh…mi…" I cut myself off because I didn't to say anything I'd regret.

"Miss me?" she replied into the phone after my stutter fess. I nodded as tears soon began to fall "Yeah," I choked out.

"Aww baby I miss you too," did she just call me baby? Oh my god why does she do these things? She probably knows I'm crazy for her…

"Are you and Troy…?"

"No." she simply said.

"Why?"

"I have someone else on my radar…" I felt a pang of jealously coming through my heart.

"Well will I ever meet this lucky guy?" I asked making her giggle that sweet giggle I've always loved.

"Maybe."

"You wanna come to the mansion in Beverly Hills?" I asked getting back to my main question.

"I thought I was already there," I heard from behind me. I turn around to see her. Her phone was to her ear, but there she stood in front of me wearing her tight skinny jeans and a form fitting blouse; her fashion sense changed since I last seen her.

She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug that I almost melted in. When she pulled away she must have seen tears in my eyes, because she put her hand up and wiped away the loose tears.

"No crying," she whispered at me, pulling me by the hand. She laid down on my comfy bed, instructing me to lie down as well. I crawled next to her, resting my head on her chest as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I felt her hand stroking my hair, I felt her nails on my scalp and it felt amazing.

She grabbed my free hand in hers, holding it tightly. I pulled her shirt up to her mid section and saw…

"Holy crap, when did you get your belly button pierced?" I asked in disbelief, making her giggle.

"Oh a few months ago; and since when was crap ever holy?" she asked making me laugh.

"You're such a child. But I like both the ring and your immaturity," I replied making her nod. I put our hands on her stomach. It felt so warm against my hand, I just wanted to lay here forever, but then I thought about the "other guy"

"Gabs who's the other guy on your _radar_?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled at me.

"There is no guy," she replied; confusing me.

"But you said…"

"Yeah I said I had _someone_ on my radar, not a _guy_," she said putting emphasis on someone and guy.

"Then who is it?" I asked. She lowered her lips down to mine and kissed me, softly but pulled away instantly.

I got out from under her grasp and pinned her to my bed, sitting on her pulling her into another kiss. It was more passionate. I felt her hands grasp my waist tightly, causing me to moan into her mouth. We pulled away after a good five minutes.

"I guess you weren't satisfied with my kiss," Gabriella said nodding slowly. I shook my head, lowering myself on top of her, feeling our chests practically collide. I wanted to so badly feel that only difference; skin to skin. I smiled at her, kissing her lips lightly.

"Why are you in playboy?" she asked me.

"You make good money, so I'm doing it. What are you doing to make money?" I replied.

"Well I am actually a lawyer for the celebrities,"

"Wait you found me…?"

"Because I'm Huge's new lawyer," Gabriella finished for me, making me smile wider.

"He talked about how he was getting a new "bunny" and he said your name and immediately I told him to give you the letter and to invite me over 'cause I missed you so much and I love you," she explained looking in my eyes the whole time and then came the tears again.

"Aww baby don't start crying again," she tried to sooth me, making me laugh a little as the tears came through my eyes. She wiped the tears away and I knew I feel in love with her all over again. I kissed her again

"I love you so much," I said into her mouth, as she pushed her tongue into mine. She flipped me over and before we knew it I was out of my shirt and shorts while she was out of her skinny jeans and shirt.

I got out from under her to shut the door, but I saw all the other playboy girls next to the door. "Go!" I hissed in a whispered.

"Aww c'mon Sharp, don't be like that," Cassie said as the other girls laughed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No go!" I said again, shutting the door this time to have some privacy with the girl of my dreams…

* * *

I didn't want her to leave, but I knew that she had to get back to work. The hours we spent in my bed was amazing and I'll never forget it. As I stood in front of her by the front door of the mansion, I felt tears coming but she gave me a look that said not too, so I kept them in.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered through my glassy eyes. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Aww you know it's not gonna be forever. We'll make it work, trust me," she said as my forehead was to hers. She kissed my lips lightly.

"I know, but I just don't want you to go," I wined.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'll come by tomorrow, plus you can come to my place anytime you want if not my office," she told me as I nodded.

"Okay…go," I said kissing her on the lips one last time, before she walked out the door and now I know she is definitely _not_ the one that got away anymore…

* * *

**I know I said the next one was gonna be dark but the truth is this came to my head and I had to write it. By the way don't ask how I know all these things about Playboy because a lot of it is accurate.lol But I did promise a dark oneshot and you'll get it when it's written, plus I'm writing other things. But please review because I'm not getting a lot of reviews for these and I know there is a lot of female slash fans...So please review and let me know what you think...**


	6. Somewhere

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 6: Somewhere**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella Sharpay one shots.**

**Rated: T for dark angst content**

-------------------------------------------

_I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day I just need to know whatever has happened the truth will free my soul -Somewhere by Within Temptations_

-------------------------------------------

_Love._ That's all she ever wanted, but really what she wants more then ever now is. _Release._ The pain is becoming unbearable for her. The hurt she withheld in her soul, it's intoxicating. None of her friends can help her; she won't let them. As she's clad in a pair of sweatpants and hoodie, she walks down the halls of her high school as everyone stares in her direction. They know. They don't feel her pain, but they know.

This is her routine now. She comes to school every morning wearing nothing but a hoodie and sweatpants; makeupless. She walks down the halls, grabs her books, goes to class. When lunch rolls around she does not eat, she does not sit with her friends. She sits by herself in the back of the cafeteria where an empty table is. Her friends avert their eyes over in her direction every time. They don't know what to do. They see the paleness in the usually happy girl's face. The pain within her brown eyes; it hurts them to see her like that.

Her best friend tried to help her, but other girl wouldn't have it. She just walked away. Everyone knows about what happened and everyday she had to deal with it; in fear and pain…

_It was Friday and closing time for the pool in Lava Springs. Gabriella walked into the locker room to get her things out and change. As she began slipping her bathing suite off, like she did everyday, letting it slip off her body to the ground. She pulled it out from under her feet, leaving her naked as she searched for her clothes. _

"_Hey," someone said behind her scaring her half to death. She turned around to see Troy looking her up and down as she searched for her white robe cover._

"_Troy you're not suppose to be in here," she said with a slight laugh as she covered herself quickly from her boyfriend. _

_He laughed walking out from behind the lockers towards the brunette. "It's okay, we can have some fun in here…no ones gonna find out," he said pulling her close to him by her waist._

"_No I'm not ready for that yet and especially not here," she insisted pulling herself out of his grasp, but he just tightened it. "Troy let go," she wasn't liking this, not at all._

"_C'mon Gabs, what's the rush?" he said pushing her against the lockers, not hard, but to keep her trapped. _

"_Troy stop it!" she yelled to him, but he didn't listen as he pulled the robe cover off her body exposing it. He began unzipping his pants as she struggled to get out of his grasp; she couldn't. Tears formed on the rims of her eyes, threatening to fall as she saw what was happening. _

_Gabriella tried harder and harder, screaming for him to stop; still not listening he managed to pull himself into her, causing her to scream in pain as the tears fell down her cheeks, when he forcefully thrusted in and out of her hard and fast causing the pain to build up…_

Gabriella shook out of the flashback, jumping out of her seat running out of the cafeteria to the bathroom. She ran into one of the stalls, pushing it open throwing up in it everything she could possible. As she continued this, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her hair, pulling it away from the contents in the toilet. She flinched, but she didn't care as the vomit continued.

After about five minutes, Gabriella pulled her head out of the toilet, slipping to the ground as the person wrapped their arms around her, protectively. Gabriella put her head in the nap of their neck, hugging them tightly around their waist, as they rubbed circles on her back; soothingly.

_Sharpay walked into the girl's locker room. She and Gabriella were going to hang out at her house, so she wanted to see if she was ready to go yet. As she slipped into the locker room she heard pounding and sobs coming from one of the rows. She searched down every single one, until she saw Troy and Gabriella having sex. Sharpay couldn't believe it, but as she looked closer and she saw Gabriella had tears in her eyes and she was mumbling "please…stop," She didn't know what to do. If she got involved Troy would overpower her and if she didn't she would never forgive herself. _

_Sharpay turned herself away from the site, closing her eyes as tears began to take over her vision. She stood there for a few seconds thinking of what to do as she heard Troy's grunting. "What am I doing? My friend is being raped and I'm just standing here, like a coward," she said to herself in a whisper. _

_She turned back into the row, seeing Troy pumping into the brunette faster and harder. She poked is shoulder as his eyes her closed. He opened them and saw her glaring at him and almost unexpectedly she punched him in the face, pulling Gabriella with him. _

_Gabriella screamed as her back hit the floor with a somewhat unconscious Troy on top of her. Sharpay ran up to them, pulling Troy off her friend and pulling her up, grabbing the cover with her as they ran out of the locker room. _

_They walked out by the pool as Sharpay pulled the cover over the brunette's exposed body. Gabriella held her tightly around her waist as Sharpay put her arm around her shoulder protectively._

"_Never let him get me again," Gabriella sobbed, making Sharpay's eyes fill with tears. _

_She kissed the top of the fragile girl's head and whispered into her ear "I promise, I'll never let __anything__ happen to you again,"_

Sharpay remember that day like it was yesterday. She promised Gabriella nothing would ever happen to her and when she saw her run out of the cafeteria, she knew she was going to be right there with her; and she was. Sharpay and she sat in the stall for what felt like hours; holding on one another, but really it was only ten minutes.

Sharpay ran her hand through Gabriella's brunette locks softly with her head resting against the stall wall. She heard the door open to the bathroom and saw Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha walk in to see Sharpay and Gabriella holding each other on the floor. Gabriella had fallen asleep against Sharpay's chest, listening to her heart beat; it was soothing for her. Gabriella felt that if she didn't have Sharpay, her life would have been much worse; she probably would have killed herself by now. She wanted to live, for Sharpay's sake.

"What are we gonna do?" Taylor asked in a whisper, making sure not to wake Gabriella.

Sharpay shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I want to make it all go away for her, but I can't," she said.

"Do you guys think that maybe all she needs is love back her life?" Martha asked causing them to all look at her confused. "No think about it, Shar you love Gabriella, like a lot. Do you think if she knew that, she'd be better again?" she reworded.

"Mar though that's good point, what happen will never go away, but she should know Shar," Taylor said to both Martha and then the blonde.

Sharpay gulped, looking down at the sleeping girl still running her hand through the girl's hair. She sighed, looking back up at the girls and nodded. "Okay I will, but not now. Do you think you can get Chad to come in here and help us get her up? I'm taking her home, she's not staying here," Sharpay said as Taylor nodded, walking out to grab her boyfriend.

-----------------------------------

With a swift motion, Gabriella's bedroom door was opened and Sharpay and Chad walked in, with him holding her in his arms.

"Just set her down on the bed," she instructed as Chad gently put the brunette on the bed. He turned to the blonde to see her watching the sleeping girl.

"You're great person Shar and she's lucky to have you in her life," he told her making her smile warmly at him. He shook his head "I can't believe my best friend would do that to her," he said as anger showed in his voice.

Sharpay put a hand on his shoulder "I know, but he's gone and all we have to do is move on, but first can you watch her while go somewhere?" she asked and Chad nodded as Sharpay walked out of Gabriella's room, down to her car and towards a place to see the person that caused all this pain and heartache.

---------------------------------

Sharpay walked in like she owned the place and sat down in front of the glass staring at the person she thought she liked. She picked the phone up as well as he.

"Who knew that Sharpay Evans would ever visit me here?" he said with a smirk.

"You're an asshole," she simply said, making him laugh.

"A little straight forward…"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHIT YOU'VE CAUSED? GABRIELLA IS HURTING EVERYDAY! THROWING UP, NOT EATING, SHE EVEN CUT HERSELF FOR TWO MONTHS UNTIL I FINALLY STOPPED HER! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS SITTING ON YOUR ASS IN AN ORANGE JUMPSUIT LAUGHING LIKE THE FUCKING JACKASS YOU ARE LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL!" Sharpay stopped for a beat to catch her breath, then started again at full force anger.

"WELL GUESS AGAIN BECAUSE WHEN YOU TURN EIGHTTEEN MR. BOLTON YOUR ASS IS GOING TO ADULT JAIL WHERE YOUR ASS WILL BE EATEN ALIVE! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE AND ROT IN HELL!" Sharpay yelled, getting up slamming the phone on the hook and walking out; fuming leaving Troy flabbergasted.

-----------------------------------------

She walked up the stairs opening the door with anger still visible in her face. Chad stood up and saw her face and knew immediately.

"He had no sympathy at all," she said walking around to contain herself.

"I knew he wouldn't, he's an asshole and we do not need to be associated with him anymore," Chad said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just nodded in response, taking deep breaths.

"I have to go now, my parent's want me home; they just called, so I'll see you later," he said as they both exchange their goodbyes and he walked out of room.

Sharpay ran her hand through her blonde hair in frustration, and then turned to look at the sleeping girl. She walked on the other side of the girl's bed and slid on it, next to her. Almost instantly as if Gabriella knew it was Sharpay, she scooted over in her sleep, wrapping her arms around the blonde making her smile down at her.

After a few hours, it was dark and both Sharpay and Gabriella were asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Their faces her close together as Gabriella fluttered her eyes open, she smiled instantly running her hand up on Sharpay's hair all the way down to her cheek. Sharpay felt it causing her to wake up not too soon afterwards. They smiled at each other sadly.

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered.

"For what?"

"For protecting me, for going down to see him and yelling at him, for being there when I need you; for everything," the brunette said, then added "I heard you and Chad talk about it briefly before," explaining, how she knew Sharpay went to see Troy in jail.

After a few minutes, Sharpay scooted up so her back was against the headboard, holding her arms around the other girl protectively. "I promised I'd protect you from anything and everything, so I'm keeping it because I love and care about you so much," she said looking in the girl's eyes the whole time and when she said that for once since the incident; she didn't have pain in them…

It was dark and the only light visible in Gabriella's room was coming from outside from the moon. Gabriella got up, out of Sharpay's grasp, and then laid herself on top of the blonde. Sharpay's expression didn't change, but she did gulp and suddenly get nervous. She fixed herself, making her hands sink under the blonde's shirt, sending chills down the girl's spine. Sharpay couldn't help what she felt for the girl now as she closed her eyes to savor the moment and her touch.

Gabriella saw the effect she was having on the blonde, making her smile to herself. She lowered her head, capturing the blonde's lips with hers. They softly massaged their lips together slowly as Sharpay's hand made their way up to Gabriella's back, moving up and down stroking it softly. Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's hands from behind her and flipped herself off the blonde to have Sharpay on top of her. Sharpay wasn't really understanding what the brunette wanted her to do as she held her hands.

Gabriella then put Sharpay's hands on her breast, hoping for the blonde to move her hands to stroke them or something; but she did not. Sharpay looked at the brunette's eyes, there was lust, love, and want, but at the same time there was fear and hurt in them; in the end the fear and hurt one over Sharpay. She didn't want to hurt Gabriella, she loved her too much and she wasn't willing to let Gabriella officially give herself to her, not when she's still hurting.

Sharpay shook her head at Gabriella, making the brunette look down as tears started to fall, later turning into sobs. Sharpay slipped off her and held her in her arms.

"I love you Gabs, I just don't want you to regret anything. I'm not Troy, I'm not about to just take what I can't have," Sharpay whispered into the girl's hair.

Gabriella held onto her tightly, sobbing into her shirt. "You wouldn't be taking it from me. I love you and I want you to have me. All of me, you deserve it,"

"No I don't Gabs. You deserve it; it is yours. Maybe when our relationship progresses and you're not hurting anymore, we'll see, but not now. I'm not ready for that and I know you're not either, alright?" Sharpay told her as Gabriella sniffled and nodded.

She looked up at the blonde; brown meeting brown, "I want to make this work," she told her, making her smile and kiss the brunette's lips softly.

"Then we will," she told her rubbing a loose tear from the girl's cheek.

----------------------------------------------------

The moon showed through the room, but the rest of the house was in pure darkness. In the hall not a single sound could be heard; not in any part of the house. In Gabriella's room, you could hear the crickets from outside and the creaking of the wooden bench in her next store neighbor's backyard, by her window.

But in the room, not a peep was made. The blonde and brunette slept under the covers soundly; their breathing in rhythm. Gabriella slept curled up next to Sharpay's body with her head resting against her chest as Sharpay's arm rested on her shoulder. Sharpay's head rested on Gabriella's back as Gabriella's arms wrapped around Sharpay's waist. Gabriella knew that love could be found somewhere; she just didn't think it was right in front of her this whole time…

* * *

_Yes this was pretty hard to do and I tried to keep it going and not make it rushed. I hope I did okay. By the way the song quote I used up on top is what helped me stay inspired throughout this one shot, so check it out I love this band now, thanks to my friend. Anyways please review and I hope this made up for the bad one shot last time... _


	7. I Miss You See You Soon

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 7: I Miss You...See You Soon**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella Sharpay one shots.**

**Rated: T for dark angst content**** (Sharpay POV.) Mostly writing in letter form...**

_

* * *

Dear My Sweet Gabriella,_

_Gabriella. I wish you were here. I wish you were right next to me at this very moment. I want to hold you in my arms again. I live each day like it's my last; sometimes I pray they were. I want to be with you again. I want to do everything with you. Do everything that we planned, you remember; I know you do. _

_I remember the one Saturday morning we stayed in bed all day, talking and laughing at each others stupidity; mine more then yours. Then we got on this subject about marriage and children. You said you wanted them...with me and of course I didn't take it seriously, stating "I don't have the right equipment for that". Good thing is that you giggled that little sweet giggle I loved. I miss it so much. I miss you Gabby. You were my everything. My heart. My soul. My everything._

_I can't even get up knowing you're gone and not coming back to me. I can't seem to come to realization that you're actually gone. I cry myself to sleep every night, knowing that it'll do no good, but I still do. Everything I do seems to remind me of you in some way and it makes me depressed, that I just can't do anything. _

_I want to be strong for myself. Our friends. Our families. The family we created (in the only way possible of course). I remember the time when our daughter and son was born. Best day of my life. Even hearing you were having twins made me smile nonstop for weeks. But now...I'm starting to think that they regret me. I'm no you and I know for a fact I will never be you. There is no other you and I'm glad. _

_I miss you so much Gabs. You completed me like you wouldn't believe and I can't believe that with one instant you were gone. I have so many regrets. So many things I never told you and did. I wish I could tell you what they were right now, but I know it wouldn't be the same without you in front of me._

_Love Always, _

_Sharpay_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear My Sweet Gabriella,_

_I did it. I went to the City Hall and officially signed the papers. We're married and I couldn't be happier, though I wish I could celebrate it with you. I think that our lives would be perfect with our son Cole and daughter Nico; I guess it is just one thing is missing. You. The kids ask about you everyday and I really have no idea what to tell them. I just tell them all the good things, and maybe some of the embarrassing things that you'd usually kill me for mentioning. But other then that nothing in our lives have changed since the year, but our friends and your mother miss you dearly. I'll tell her you said hello and that you miss her just as much. I miss you baby and I hope to see you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Sharpay_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear My Sweet Gabriella,_

_I have Cole and Nico with me today. It's their birthday today; their four and they wanted to come and see you, so I took them. They say they miss you and they want you to come back; I do too. I wish you were here. I wish you could see how much I'm truly hurting not seeing you right now. I want you to come back down from the heavens and say you missed me and you're not leaving me again. I know you're not coming, but I hope you're at least watching over us._

_I love you so much and we all miss you down here. It's gotten much easier over the last two years since your death, but at times it's still a struggle. I don't think it'll ever go away. I pray it will, but who knows if anyone will do anything about it up there. Can you tell the man up there to at least ease the hurting and pain just a little and let me live my life? _

_Well I guess we got to leave and get back to the house and see your mother, my parents, and our friends for the twin's birthday party. Love you baby. And again we miss you._

_Love Always, _

_Sharpay, Cole, & Nico _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear My Sweet Gabriella,_

_I think you're sending me signs. I feel them everywhere I go now. The cold gust of wind randomly; even in my sleep I sometimes feel someone next to me and I think it's you. Is it? God damn it Gabriella Maria Montez you always do this to me. I hate that every time I'm feeling upset you always have to hold me; even AFTER you're dead. _

_I'm not crying. Don't think I am...Okay, okay I am, but I just miss you so fucking much that it hurts. I hate being this vulnerable; you know that. _

_Is this your way of saying for me to move on your something? To not break my back and waste my time writing to you, knowing you'll never see it? I wish it was that easy Gabby, I really do. I don't think I can ever truly let go if you just showed me a sign, maybe I can, but right now I just can't. You're the love of my life, how the hell am I suppose to let you go? How is anyone suppose to?_

_Send me another sign..._

_Love Always,_

_Sharpay_

I walked out of the house, towards the cemetery, holding the white envelope in my hand. Three years it has been and not once have I stopped writing to her. I cry every time I write a letter; before, during, and after. It's just so hard, knowing she's not coming back to me.

I neared her tombstone and see an envelope, that I don't remember putting there; it says Sharpay on the front, so I grab it and sit down in front of the stone, open the letter and begin to read.

_My Dearest Sharpay,_

_Not a day goes by when I don't watch you from up above. God knows I think about you and our kids nonstop. I can't believe he allowed me to be taken away from you, but I think it was a form of a test. I know sounds crazy, but hear me out._

_I think he knows you'll be a fantastic mother without me and I believe that as well. But I think that the way to do that is to stop crying and live your life. Don't write to me anymore. I know it's hurting you, that's why I'm saving you the hurt to tell you not to. I'm watching, don't think I'm not, so I know exactly what you're doing right now. Sitting in front of my stone, reading this letter; it's okay you can sit on me, who knows how many times you've have in the past?_

_Now you're laughing. I told you I can see you, even the dry tears on your cheeks and the redness in your eyes. I miss you all so much and I must say Nico and Cole have gotten very beautiful since the last time I've seen them. God I miss you three so very much._

_The signs you told me about in your last letter(I've read every single one of them, even though you never placed it down yet. I'm read it already; over your shoulder; sorry old habits don't die hard) about me laying there with you at night; I have done that quite a few times. I heard you crying one night, so I held you close to me, hoping you'd feel me; you did. The gust of winds; me also. Maybe I'm like you, I can't let go and I personally don't think I ever can either. _

_I better end this quickly, I want you to do us both a favor and stop writing to me; it's causing us both pain and hurt and I can't bare seeing you like that anymore_. _Baby I need you to be strong for our kids, please do that. Let go of me and swear you'll be strong for them. Tell them I love them so much and that I'll be watching over you all. As for you I love you so much and I hope to see you soon (but not too soon, you need to stay on Earth for as long as possible.)_

_Love Always,_

_Your Sweet Gabriella_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dear My Sweet Gabriella,_

_One last letter. I promise I'll let go. I will not write to you anymore. It's going to be hard, no doubt, but I'm going to try. I'm going to be visiting you and you can't stop me_; _that you can at least give me. _

_If this is some form of a test, then fine. I'll pass it with flying colors. I love you so much and I miss you like you won't believe. I'll see you soon and remember us down here miss you, so I guess this is goodbye..._

_Love Always,_

_Sharpay_

As I placed the letter down on the tombstone, I could feel the tears on the brim of my eyes, stinging them like you wouldn't believe. I kissed the tombstone for the last time and walked away; knowing I must let go. I won't find anyone else as great as her; I know that, but at least I can try to live my life with her and my kids, under one roof, without the tear filled nights...

_Not goodbye baby, see you soon_

_Love Always,_

_Your Sweet Gabriella_

* * *

**So this was out of random thought as I listened to Wish You Were by Kate Voegele. You all should really listen to it as you read it because it was the inspiration behind this one shot. I have another one I'm gonna be writing soon; it's actually half way done on my other computer, so once it's back together I'll post it. I hope this wasn't too sad because I almost cried writing Gabriella's letter. But what did you all think? Let me know in a review...Thanks!**


	8. Touch My Body

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 8: Touch My Body**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella Sharpay one shots.**

**Rated: M for sexual content**

**I used the one word that I hate more then anything in the world a few times in this one shot and this is a really graphic one shot, but I hope you like it even though it is…Enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards…**

**Dedicated to Crushed Keychain because she is amazing... ;)**

* * *

The wind bustled as her blonde hair moved in sync with it. With the top down of her Pink Mustang and the girl; her best friend who she secretly had a crush on, next to her; life was pretty good.

They traveled on state road 7 towards the Santa Fe area, to get to Gabriella's father's house. She doesn't get to see him much and he wanted to meet this blonde friend of his daughter's. Secretly, the brunette had a thing for the blonde as well and everyone pretty much knew it, well except for Sharpay. After the summer, things got better between the two. They became like sisters even, if not closer.

They've been on the road for over an hour now and so far the wind was picking up and the sky, that's usually blue, was a dark shade of gray.

_That's not a good sign,_ Sharpay thought. "Looks like it's gonna downpour any second. We better put the top up," she voiced to the girl next to her, as she pressed the button to bring the roof up. And as if by luck or good timing, the rain started lightly, then suddenly it got harder and harder.

Sharpay disliked a lot of things about this kind of weather; one; the thunder, two; the lack of sight with the downpour and lighting, and three; the thought that someone can kill her when she least expected it. Though she knew that, that most likely would not occur, she still thought it.

With a flash, her eyes blinked in fear, hoping she could find a hotel or even a rest stop in this weather; there wasn't any. The flash was then followed by a loud crackling boom, which caused her to jolt in her seat.

Gabriella watched the blonde being scared and she had to admit, she's never seen her so scared, but it was nice because it showed some form of vulnerability. Another flash of lighting crossed the sky as the rain picked up, crashing hard against her windshield, then as if bad luck was on her side, the car began to slow down.

"What the-," she said forcing her foot against the gas peddle, to get speed. Gabriella pulled herself towards the driver's seat and looked at the speedometers and everything else around them.

"Uh…Shar, it looks like were out of gas," she commented, looking at the gas tank monitor. Sharpay dramatically pulled herself forward; her eyes bulged, then she suddenly let out a shrill scream, hurting Gabriella's ears. "SHAR KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled over the screaming and the holding of her ears.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, we can't stay out here and wait for someone!" she yelled in frustration.

"Sharpay didn't you check the gas tank before we left?" the brunette asked, causing herself to receive a glare from the blonde.

"Oh so this is my fault?" she asked dramatically.

"Well it obviously isn't mine, considering the fact that I'm not the one driving, this isn't my car and lastly you should have been more cautious, so yes Sharpay it is your fault!" she yelled with a huff, crossing her arms in anger.

She grabbed her purse from the back and pulled her cell phone out to see if there was any reception "Great…my battery died," she commented with the anger visible in her voice.

"I left mine at home," the brunette mumbled with her arms still crossed. Sharpay shook her head not happy about this situation. She's so used to having all the answers, but this was one thing she couldn't figure out what to do. The rain was pouring even worse then before and now she was cold.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Gabriella commented after an hour of sitting in the Mustang, listening to the rain pound against the roof of the car.

"Me too…" Sharpay agreed as her stomach grumbled loudly. "Sorry," she apologized to the brunette.

"For what? I understand that you're hungry," she told her, making the blonde shake her head.

"No, no I mean about before when I yelled at you. I know it isn't your fault that we're stuck here; it's mine. I just never take responsibility for my actions and I'm sorry," Gabriella nodded as if she was accepting her apology.

"Well I know that you're scared, so I'm sorry that I yelled at you,"

"Psh, I'm not scared," Sharpay said as a loud crack of thunder sounded causing her to jump a little as Gabriella remained still "Okay, so I'm a little scared," she told her making a small space with her pointer and thumb.

The brunette giggled at her friend. Sometimes she tried to hide things she feared, in order to not show vulnerability, but again that's what she loved about her. She liked when she showed that emotion, it made her human and not the Ice Queen like everyone thinks.

Gabriella smiled to herself devilishly. She's never done what she's about to do, but she thought it'd be fun to do; just to see if she could. Her theory is that if Sharpay can show vulnerability, then can she show weakness? So she slipped her long sleeve shirt off her body leaving her in her bra. Sharpay was staring out her window when she saw Gabriella throw something in the backseat. She turned around to see what it was, but then her eyes darted to her, knowing already what it was.

"Gabriella, are you crazy? It's freezing outside," she told her, shocked. She's never seen her like this before, not that she wasn't enjoying the sight.

"But it's hot in here, don't you think?" she told her, unbuttoning her pants, pulling them off leaving her in her underwear. Sharpay's mouth dropped and if it wasn't connected it probably would have been on the floor right now.

"Uh…uh…uh…Gabs, what's going on?" she asked feeling really nervous at that moment. Sharpay wanted to touch her no doubt, but she knew her limits and it wasn't touching her best friend who's in her bra and underwear; in her car. The blonde took a deep breath and just turned to her radio. "We'll just turn this on to pass time," she said uncomfortably.

_Hello everyone, the number 5 slot on the Top 20 Countdown goes to the Queen of Pop in my eyes Mariah Carey. She leaves for a few months then comes back with a smash hit and this is just one of them…_

Sharpay began sweating when she listened to the beat of the song, knowing what it was already. She wasn't really sure what Gabriella was doing, but if this song got to the chorus soon, it'll set her over the edge.

"Gabriella quickly, tell me what you want?" she breathed out before the chorus came out of her speakers. Gabriella smiled at her and pulled herself in the back of the Mustang, hoping the blonde would follow her.

"I want you Shar," she whispered into the girl's ear, just as the chorus came through in the song.

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

Sharpay pushed her heels off her feet and threw herself into the back and began attacking her friend, knowing it was wrong, but at the same time it felt right.

"Gabriella isn't this a little wrong?" she asked making sure she didn't take advantage of the brunette.

Gabriella pushed the blonde down against her seat, setting herself on top of her then lowered her lips down onto hers again. She felt mixed feelings kissing the former Ice Queen, but at the same time she felt sexy; which never happened when she was with Troy. Sharpay grasped her waist causing her to gasp.

"Your hands are freezing," Gabriella said pulling away, gasping for air. Sharpay could tell this wasn't going as well as the brunette hoped and that was a little upsetting on her part. Don't get her wrong, she's had sex before, just not with a girl and she knew that was where this was leading.

"Sorry," she whispered, breathing on them to heat them up, then began rubbing them together. She placed them back on the brunette's waist "Better?" she nodded then continued their make out session. During the warming of her hands, Sharpay's pants were already unbuttoned and Gabriella struggled while kissing the blonde feverishly to get them off; to feel the warmth of her body; she needed it.

Once they were successfully removed, Sharpay scooted herself up against the back window, holding Gabriella around her waist. The brunette felt for the end of the blonde's shirt to pull it off as Sharpay managed to wrap her arms around her back to detach the brunette's bra, letting it fall gracefully down to the floor of the car.

The air trickled around in the cool car, which slowly was becoming heated by the second. Sharpay pushed herself forward as Gabriella fell underneath her, warming her up. Her nipples never felt harder as the air collided with them which was somewhat a good thing because they were the first things, Sharpay found as she made her way down the Hispanic girl's body, trailing kisses behind her.

Sharpay grabbed a hold of the left one first, letting her tongue wrap around it causing Gabriella to gasp underneath her and hit the side of the car behind her. Sharpay made a motion with her tongue, leaving Gabriella wanting much more as she switched to the other breast, taking the right nipple into her mouth.

The blonde moved her hand down to the brunette's underwear as she continued taking advantage of her right breast, placing her hand inside the piece of fabric, running her hand over her entrance, causing her to moan out loudly her name and her hips bucked uncontrollably. Sharpay let one finger glide over it some more, teasing it causing Gabriella to groan.

"C'mon Shar," she groaned some more, arching her back as she placed her hands around the back of her friend's bra, undid it then pulled it off of her chest, letting it fall in the pile they made on the floor. She flipped herself over with much struggle, running her cool hands over the blonde's exposed chest, causing her to react by running her nails over her back, trailing down her bare shoulders.

Gabriella lowered her lips down onto Sharpay's, kissing her with much passion as Sharpay ran her smooth leg up and down Gabriella's thigh. Her breath hitched into her throat as she felt, the brunette's tongue enter her mouth, running it over hers.

"I…I love you," she said into her mouth, causing Gabriella to pull away, breathing heavily. She ran her hand gently across the blonde's perfectly smooth cheek, then lowered her lips to hers again lightly.

"I love you too," she whispered, slipping Sharpay's underwear off her small waist, then slipped two fingers inside, causing her to scream loudly in ecstasy. Gabriella continued to pump her fingers into the blonde, growing tired due to her position, then before she knew it she felt her walls contracting around them, making her pull them out earning herself an annoyed groan from the girl.

With a huff Sharpay flipped herself over so she was on top of the brunette. She sat on her waist as Gabriella ran her hands up and down her body. Even though she was enjoying that, she wanted to tease Gabriella, like she did. Sharpay slipped the brunette's underwear off, kissing her way down her thighs, the best way possible, then threw them in the heap of clothing.

Sharpay was about to enter her fingers inside, but was stopped. "Wait, wait!"

"What?" she asked confused. Gabriella looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm still a virgin," she told her a little uncomfortable, for the first time that night. Sharpay looked at her with narrow eyes, but they still remained soft somehow. She leaned down on top of her, running her hand through the girl's hair gently. She finally placed a kiss, lightly on her lips.

"It's okay, if you don't wanna do anything, I understand. I love you all the same," she whispered to her, causing Gabriella to look up at her.

"I want to, I'm just scared. Troy asked me to do it with him, but I said I wasn't ready and then we broke up because I was in love with you and then I heard you and Zeke did it, which broke my heart, but still…I wanted you to be my first and now I'm finally getting the chance and I'm fucking it up," she explained upset, making Sharpay shake her head furiously, placing her finger gently against the brunette's lips to calm her down.

"No, no, no, no…shh…no, you're not ruining anything; in fact if I had a talk like this before I did anything; I probably would have thought it through more. I'm glad we're talking about it because then it'd make things less awkward, you know," she told her still laying on top of her. Gabriella nodded slowly, understanding what she said.

"What really sets you over the edge Shar? Like what made you want to attack me in the backseat of this car?" Gabriella asked curiously, making Sharpay giggle as she rested her head against Gabriella's bare chest.

"Um…well the fact that you slipped your shirt off then your pants and the song didn't help either," she told her.

"Wait what song?"

"Touch My Body…" Gabriella looked at her confused "…by Mariah Carey?" the brunette was still confused. "You know 'touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more. Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did. Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs, all around your waist just a little taste. Touch my body, know you love my curves, come on and give me what I deserve.' You know that song?"

Gabriella smiled at her warmly then giggled under her. "I'm sorry, I knew that song, I just wanted to hear you say the lyrics. You're right, that song would make me horny too, no wonder you wanted me to say what I wanted before the chorus," she told her still giggling, making Sharpay shake her head.

"Remind me why I fell in love with you again?" she asked sarcastically, making Gabriella pull her head down to meet her lips, then they pulled away "Oh that's why," she whispered, kissing her again, massaging Gabriella's waist, making her feel things that she's never did…

_Touch my body…_

* * *

**Not my best and I know that, but I thought about this, just not fully through. I'm probably going to add a one shot somewhat connected to this one and it will involve them in school and that one will be rated-M so if you can't read it then don't. This as you can tell was rated- T/M because it wasn't too graphic, but it sort of was. I don't the point is that that's the rating.lol **

**I will be posting the next chapter of the Gabpay fic, I'm working on right now (you all know what it is). I might place a new fic up here, that I'm writing not related to HSM, but just to see if people read it, I'm placing the names with the HSM names. It'll be very AU, that's all I can tell you, so please review on this...Thanks! **


	9. Roughing It

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 9: Roughing It**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella Sharpay one shots.**

**Rated: M for sexual content**

**This isn't the squeal to the "Touch My Body" one shot, but this is of course another Gabpay and it is M/T sort of…again, which isn't so bad, right? You like your dose of Gabpay sex, don't deny it.lol**

**Anyway enjoy and quick summary on this. Gabriella and Sharpay hate each other and are forced to go in the woods on a Science Camping Trip. They get paired up and have to find some worm species and what not and then they end up getting lost for like two days, so again enjoy :) **

* * *

Science was Sharpay's least favorite subject. Taylor and Gabriella, plus the rest of their 'gang' were in the class; which is why she hated the subject. Sharpay still hated them after the summer at Lava Springs; though it may have looked like she didn't; it was all part of the act she displays for everyone.

The bell sounded as everyone filed in and to their lab tables. Sharpay sat there with her legs crossed under the black topped table, trying to randomly balance her pen on her top lip. She was so preoccupied on that she didn't hear what the teacher asked her.

"Ms. Evans!" he yelled towards her, causing her to snap her vision towards him, accidentally flicking her pen in Chad's direction, landing in his hair, just sticking out of it, causing the entire class to burst out in fits of laughs.

"Ms. Evans was that necessary?" the teacher, Mr. Laub asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sir it was an accident. You caught me off guard," she told him, defending herself, which it was true.

"Alright well just for not paying attention, I'm picking your partner; you're partnered with Ms. Montez," he fired back towards her, causing both girls' mouths to drop.

Sharpay raised her hand quickly "Um…may I ask what this is for exactly?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"Well if you were paying attention, we are going into the woods for the whole week to look at the many species of the Earth, that we have been studying," he told her with a slight smile, knowing she is going to hate this experience. Sharpay raised her hand once again "And no you can't get out of it," he added, making her lower her hand in defeat.

_This is gonna suck major shit, _she thought, crossing her arms across her chest, lowering down towards the floor in her seat…

-

-

-

The bus drive was uneventful for everyone, especially Sharpay. No one talked to her, which was good. She wished Ryan was there though. He decided to do this scholarship program for baseball at this boarding school in London, so that was that. Sharpay flipped through her iPod, finding something to listen to as they continued towards the camping site.

"Gabriella, I don't know how you can be positive about the situation Mr. Laub put you in, I mean Sharpay is your partner for a whole week," Taylor told her in disbelief. Gabriella was sitting in her seat, next to her best friend flipping through the pamphlet she got, to see all the different organisms she and her partner were going to have to look for.

"Tay, it's not gonna be so bad. I'm sure she's nicer then we all think," she told her, not taking her eyes off the information "Ohhh, we might be able to find at least ten different species of worms in the dirt here," she added excitedly, making Taylor get excited too; being the science whizzes they were.

-

-

-

"Okay class, now that you all know your partners for the week it is now time to place your tents up, which you will be sharing with them," Mr. Laub instructed the group.

Gabriella stood near the blonde as she spread out the tent, trying to place it up herself. Sharpay just watched her, knowing there was no way she was going to sit down in the dirt and place a stupid piece of fabric up.

"Sharpay can you give me the chisel and the pegs?" Gabriella asked placing her hand out to Sharpay.

_What the hell is a fucking chisel and pegs?_ She thought confused. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her and got up to grab them.

"It's okay Sharpay, just stand there and don't do shit," she mumbled to herself, making Sharpay glare at her. She wasn't in the mood to be there or fire back any comments, so she let it go.

After about a half hour, Gabriella managed to get it up with no problem and no help from Sharpay, but it wasn't her fault that she wasn't the wilderness kind of girl.

"Great, now that you all managed to get your tents up, you must find as much species as you can today before nightfall. Here are two disposable cameras for each partner to take pictures and document the species you have found. Also you must check off ones you have found in the pamphlet, that I already gave to one partner, so off you go and remember be back at camp by 6 on the nose," he explained as each set of partners filed off into the woods…

-

-

-

Gabriella held the pamphlet at arm length, looking down at the ground to see if she could find anything. She was so caught up, that she didn't hear a loud shriek behind her. She turned around quickly see Sharpay face first on the floor. Knowing the class, they probably would have laughed, but she didn't. She ran up to her and helped her up; though she hated her she knew there was some good in her.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. Sharpay looked like she was going to burst any second and Gabriella was slightly scared.

"No, I'm not alright. I hate this! I hate science! I hate that I had to come on this fucking trip! It's not so much your fault, but this is fucking ridiculous, plus I broke my favorite heels!" she yelled in frustration, pulling her heel off to show her that it, in fact broke and was just barely hanging on the actual shoe part, but Gabriella was happy that she didn't blame her for her anger.

"I don't know what to say," Gabriella mumbled looking down at the forest floor "Hey I found one," she added excitedly, picking the specie of earthworm up in her hand, totally disgusting Sharpay.

"Ew! That is gross, put it down," she shrieked, pointing to the floor. Gabriella took a picture of the worm and documented that they found it in the pamphlet, then place it back down.

"It's not gross; it's science," she pointed out to the blonde.

"It's gross and I know you practically adore science and math, but that just disgusting," she fired back to the brunette, causing her to roll her eyes. She placed her bag down on a log and pulled out a pair of hiking boots, handing them to Sharpay.

"You should use these until we get back to camp," she told her, causing Sharpay to slip of her heels and put the boots on and surprisingly, they were pretty comfy. She gave Gabriella the heels as she placed them into her bag to hold as they continued into the forest, not noticing that it was getting slightly dark…

-

-

-

After a few more specie discoveries, Gabriella finally checked the time on her watch and her eyes widen "Oh shit," she whispered, trying not to let Sharpay hear, but that was unfortunately not true.

"What?" she asked, kind of scared. Gabriella sighed and turned to see the blonde looking at her, with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

She gulped. "Um…two things; one it's almost six and two, I have no idea where we are," she told her slightly scared that she was going to burst.

"Um…please tell me were not lost here," Sharpay said trying her best to stay composed, but that wasn't happening.

"I wish I could," Gabriella told her scared again. This caused Sharpay to seriously burst in anger and scream loudly, hoping someone will hear it.

"Fucking shit! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? We can't stay out here! We'll die! I mean, what about mountain lions?!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air, causing Gabriella to laugh "What's so funny!? This is you're fault!"

"Well of course it's my fault because you didn't do anything! And for your information, we're not on a mountain, therefore we will not come across a mountain lion," she told her, starting to walk away "Bear maybe," she added, just to freak the blonde out and it worked since she started to run to catch up with her…

-

-

-

They continued walking into the forest to find some form of shelter for the night, but it seemed like all hope was useless. Gabriella tried using her ears to hear any form of water, but she couldn't. The sun was finally setting and she was sure Mr. Laub was furious at them for not coming back, but it was his fault. Does he expect them to know how to get back on their own and without a map?

"Gabriella…listen," Sharpay whispered, cutting her thoughts off. Gabriella stopped to listen, like Sharpay told her and she suddenly heard a stream. Gabriella began running as Sharpay followed in her direction. They ran down the hill of trees and finally found the end of the stream that had a large waterfall on it. "Wow that is beautiful," Sharpay commented, surprising herself.

"We need to find a place rest for the night," Gabriella told her pulling out a blanket, just in case. She had a ton of wilderness supplies in the bag, just in case she needed it and so far she did; well Sharpay did anyway.

"I don't know about this," Sharpay said unsure, folding her arms across her chest as the air started becoming cooler.

"We don't have any other choice, but to stay out here," Gabriella countered back trying to fix up, a little tent for them to sleep in.

Within an hour, the night fell and the little tent was up. Gabriella managed to grab a few logs to make a fire, to keep them both warm. As the fire blazed, Gabriella kept looking in Sharpay's direction; she looked miserable, but she couldn't blame her; not everyone is into the outdoors.

_Maybe we can figure out a way to get back tomorrow morning. I feel bad for Sharpay, I mean first her brother goes to London and she has no one to talk to in school and people talk about how bitchy she is. I know she can be, but she's also beautiful—wait what did I just say? _She thought shaking her head.

"I'm going to bed," the blonde muttered, throwing a twig into the fire before getting up and going into the tiny tent, leaving Gabriella deep in thought. She can't be falling for this blonde, can she?

-

-

-

The next morning, Gabriella was awoken by the sun rays, blazing down on her face. She began rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then turned around and noticed that Sharpay was gone.

_I hope she didn't try to find her own way back,_ she thought slipping out of the tent. She then noticed someone in the creek, under the waterfall; it looked like they were washing themselves.

As Gabriella walked closer she noticed that the person in there was Sharpay and she was… naked! The brunette suddenly felt her whole body get hot, when she saw the blonde turn around under the running water, with her eyes closed. Gabriella continued to watch the water trail down her perfectly sculpted breasts down her stomach, suddenly making her mouth dry all of the sudden.

_Oh God Gabriella, why are you staring? Because you can't stop; shut up!_ Gabriella thought.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" she heard in front of her. Sharpay was yelling from the creek with her back turned under the waterfall, suddenly freaking the brunette out.

"Shit," she whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--," then her face collided with the base of a tree, causing her to fall to the floor.

Sharpay, who saw the whole thing, began making her way out of the creek, running towards the brunette. She leaned down in front of her and began picking her head up. Gabriella's eyes began to open, getting their sight back and suddenly she came face to face with Sharpay's breasts in her face. "Are you alright?"

_Oh God,_ she moaned to herself. "Yeah I'm okay," she managed to get out; trying to get up "You do know you're still naked, don't you?" she pointed out, causing the blonde to look down and flush a deep red.

"Yeah, it would help if I put clothes on," she told her, getting back up, running to pick her clothes up to get back in them…

-

-

-

After Sharpay got her clothes back on, Gabriella sat in front of the creek with a big gash across her forehead. It seemed like she didn't notice, considering she hasn't cleaned it yet. She sat there, just throwing rocks into the water. She couldn't quite figure it out. Why is she starting to feel these things for a girl and worst of all Sharpay? People would freak if they found out, but it was just up to her to make it unnoticed. She wasn't sure she wanted to find her way back to camp today, just yet, knowing that people would ask many questions and plus, she wanted to spend some alone time with the blonde.

Almost instantly, she saw the blonde sit right down next to her with a wash cloth. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that Gabriella packed; again just incase. She placed it into the creek to get water, twisted the loose water out and pulled Gabriella towards her.

"Ow," Gabriella winced as the wet wash cloth collided with her wound. Sharpay didn't say anything, just continued to clean it. She had to admit; Gabriella was adorable in her own way and even though she thought some of her actions were disgusting, she was still cute doing them. Sharpay placed her hands on each side of the brunette's face, pulling it closer as Gabriella moved her body closer in order to be comfortable. The blonde began lightly blowing on the wound, sending cool air towards it causing Gabriella to get butterflies all of the sudden in her stomach.

The cool air seized and Gabriella opened her eyes to see Sharpay looking at her very intently. She wondered if the girl knew her secret, just by looking at her. Gabriella gulped, when she saw Sharpay lowering her head towards her, but stopped and looked away.

"All clean," she whispered, giving her a quick smile then walked, leaving Gabriella on the floor.

An hour later Sharpay was the one who was sitting down by the creek, staring up at that waterfall while Gabriella looked for more logs around the area. She wondered, like in the movies how there was a waterfall and how there maybe a cave behind it. She decided to find out on her own…

She slipped the sweater and the sweatpants off, leaving her clad in her bra and underwear. She ran towards the rocks and began climbing up them, hoping Gabriella wouldn't see. She definitely had to thank her trainer back in the city because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have this great upper body strength.

She continued to climb the wet rocks, from the mist of the waterfall and as she got closer she realized that there was a hole inside the rock, but not as deep as she expected. Sharpay sat on the rock, under the waterfall when she noticed a figure moving through the falling water. She could tell the figure had long, brown hair and was holding something, so she knew it was Gabriella.

"Sharpay!" the figure yelled and that just confirmed that, that was who it was. Sharpay decided to make herself noticed, so she slipped towards the end, just so her head could be seen behind the waterfall.

"Gabriella! Come up here, it's so awesome!" She yelled towards her, crawling back into her spot. She saw through the water that Gabriella looked hesitant as she began slipping her clothes off, leaving her in only her underwear and bra. Gabriella began climbing the rocks up to where Sharpay was and she had to admit, once she got there it was really cool.

Gabriella couldn't help, but smile at the blonde. She hasn't really seen Sharpay this happy or at least genuinely smile ever, so it was nice. Sharpay turned her head towards the brunette, causing her to look down quickly, blushing almost instantly. Sharpay scooted over towards her, pulling her face up to meet her eyes and before Gabriella knew it; Sharpay placed her lips on hers, knowing she wanted it.

Gabriella ran her hand lightly down the blonde's shoulders, causing tiny goosebumps to rise up on her skin. Sharpay began massaging her lips over the brunette's as she kissed back, slipping her tongue inside rubbing it over the blonde's, letting them battle slowly. Sharpay wanted to so badly take her right there, but then she knew how painful it'd be on the floor. She pulled away sadly, both catching their breath.

"Let's move camp up here," Sharpay said as more of a question, but Gabriella did agree, getting off the rock making her way down to grab the things with Sharpay close behind her…

-

-

-

After everything was placed up behind the waterfall and the sun was about to go down again, Gabriella nor Sharpay cared since they were in the really small cave. Sharpay laid on the floor of the cave, under the blanket, knowing she was going to be paying for the bruises later as Gabriella laid on top of her, massaging the blonde's waist and thighs. Gabriella lowered her kisses down the blonde's neck, sucking on a certain spot causing her to moan.

"Gabs…" she moaned out, setting Gabriella over the edge. She pulled away unclasping her bra, surprising Sharpay since she's known as the 'goody, goody' girl, but now she knows different. She let it slip off her perfectly sculpted breasts tossing it to the side, but not too far; she wanted to be able to find it later.

She was about to get back to kissing the beautiful blonde, but she was stopped when Sharpay placed her hand in front of her and slid out from under her. She jumped on top of her, straddling the brunette's waist, then forcefully kissed her on the lips. Gabriella pulled her arms around the blonde's back and unclasped her bra, letting it slip off then tossed it to where hers was. Almost instantly, she captured Sharpay's breast with her mouth, causing the blonde to scream out loudly, not that anyone could hear; they could be as loud as they wanted.

"Gabs…Gabs, oh God," she moaned throwing her head back in pleasure. Gabriella sucked hard on the blonde's breast, beginning to set Sharpay over the edge. "I need you," she managed to whisper through a moan. "I need you inside me,"

Gabriella couldn't believe what she heard. She's never done this before, but she knew she wanted to. She stopped for a second to look deep in her brown eyes and what she saw was something she's never seen before in the blonde's eyes. "You want this?" she whispered, stroking her hands over Sharpay's bare back.

"More then anything; I can't pretend that this isn't real because it is," she replied, stroking Gabriella's cheek with the back of her hand, causing Gabriella to close her eyes and nod slowly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm gonna do a bad job," she said laughing slightly, making the blonde giggle.

"I don't think that's possible; let it come naturally," she told her, leaning in kissing her deeply on the lips, letting her fall backwards. Sharpay began slipping the brunette's underwear off her waist, causing her to moan right away as the cool air collided with her entrance. Sharpay kissed her way up Gabriella's thighs, looking up at her the whole time. Gabriella's eyes were closed as she moved at each kiss, each touch Sharpay made. Before Gabriella knew it she felt this serge of pain go through her body, sending tears trailing off the side of her face.

Sharpay saw this and rose up to Gabriella "If you want me to stop I will," she whispered, still holding her fingers in place, but Gabriella shook her head no.

"No, no I'm fine, just don't move," she told her, which Sharpay agreed as she laid there, letting Gabriella get used to the feeling. Sharpay's done this before; had sex, so she knew just how painful it was, but she lost it to a guy and the guy she lost it to didn't care that it was painful for her. She did tell him, but he said 'it'll get better' and it did, but still she didn't want Gabriella to suffer through it like she did.

"Okay I'm ready, you can start moving or whatever you're suppose to do," she told her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Sharpay lowered herself down to Gabriella's entrance and began slipping her fingers in and out slowly. Sharpay wanted to just be sure that it wouldn't be too painful, so she lowered her mouth down, letting her tongue inside. She twisted and turned it around her clit, causing Gabriella to moan out loudly, running her hand through Sharpay's blonde locks.

She let out her tongue and placed her fingers back inside of Gabriella, which made her moan and scream loudly when her walls began contracting against the blonde's fingers. "Shar…Shar, oh God Sharpay!" she screamed before she hit her climax. Sharpay began licking up all the fluids the brunette released as her body still spasmed.

Gabriella flipped Sharpay over, then lowered herself down to Sharpay's waistband and began lowering the fabric off, slipping them off her legs. She brought herself up to the blonde's lips quickly, kissing her deeply then smiled at her. She pulled herself back down to Sharpay's entrance and forced her tongue deep in, causing Sharpay to arch her back in pleasure. She did the same motions Sharpay was doing and surprisingly, it was working.

Gabriella pulled it out and ran her finger inside the blonde's walls, wiggling it around her clit causing Sharpay to moan and moan. She finally forced two fingers inside of the blonde, pulling them in and out, deep, but slowly. "Faster," Sharpay said, making the brunette pick up the pace. After a few more times of Gabriella's pumping, Sharpay couldn't take much more of it as she released all over the brunette's hand.

Sharpay collapsed on the rocky floor as Gabriella pushed herself up next to her, equally tired from the work and from her orgasm before.

"Wow," was all Sharpay could say, as Gabriella laid there next to her.

"Yeah," she agreed, before folding the blanket over her and Sharpay's body. Sleepiness took over Gabriella's body and she soon began to fall asleep. Sharpay continued to look at the brunette, whose eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. Sharpay wrapped her arms around the tiny girl and lowered her lips to her ear.

"I'm glad I came on this trip," she whispered before finally going to sleep…

-

-

-

The next morning Gabriella woke up again to see no Sharpay next to her and she wondered if all of that was a dream, but then she noticed that she was still naked so that wasn't possible. Gabriella wrapped herself in the blanket and walked slowly towards the end of the waterfall to see Sharpay in the creek again; naked. She smirked when she got an idea. The creek was pretty deep, so she decided to just slip the blanket off and slowly walk towards the end of the rocks and she jumped.

Sharpay was surprised when she heard the splash behind her, but when the person resurfaced she was just annoyed, not bad annoyed.

"Gabriella Montez!" she yelled swimming towards her, making the brunette lower in the water, only showing her eyes. "Ugh! Why do you do that?"

Gabriella lifted up so she could talk "Do what?"

"Have to look so sexy," she yelled in frustration, making Gabriella lower herself back into the water, again only showing her eyes. "Okay, stop it!" Gabriella swam towards the blonde and pulled her closer to her body, then lifted her face out of the water. She pulled herself into Sharpay, kissing her deeply as the blonde ran her hands through the brunette's hair, running her tongue over Gabriella's lips getting them to open, creating an intense make out session.

After a few minutes, they pulled away and looked at each other for a few minutes "We need to get back to camp. They're probably worried about us," Sharpay told her, sadly. Sharpay pulled away from Gabriella and began swimming to the rocks, but Gabriella grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Us going back, won't change anything, will it?" Gabriella asked her, causing the blonde to look down then back up her and began shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know; I don't have anyone to impress, you do," she told her, as she began climbing up the rocks to their camp, leaving Gabriella to think in the water…

-

-

-

After an hour or so, Gabriella and Sharpay were packed up, fully clothed and ready to find their way back. They began walking up the hill, hand in hand, pulling each other if the other one slipped or something.

"Maybe we should try retracing our footsteps and work our way from there," Sharpay suggested, still holding Gabriella's hand. She smiled at the blonde and nodded.

"Okay well we can try going back this way," she pointed with the hand that was holding the blonde's. Sharpay nodded and they began walking in that direction.

It's been a half hour and they both began getting frustrated. "Okay I could have sworn we saw this tree fifteen minutes ago," Sharpay pointed out.

"Shar, there are so many trees out here. How can you be sure this is the same tree?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I'm a little frustrated by the fact that we haven't found camp yet. I'm sorry," she said, placing herself down on the log.

"SHARPAY! I remember this log. This is where you broke your heel; we're going in the right direction. We just need to keep going straight ahead," Gabriella told her, causing Sharpay's sprits to become uplifted. She pulled Gabriella into a kiss and grabbed her hand, dragging her with her in the direction.

They ran with the camping bags on their backs, hand in hand then finally came across a light, but they stopped when they noticed Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke walking around the camp. They stayed a few yards back, so they wouldn't be seen and looked at each other.

"Sharpay, I love you and I'm not gonna ditch you for them," she concluded, making the blonde smile. She placed her hand under the brunette's chin and kissed her lightly.

"I respect that, but don't tell them that yet," she told her "I'm not ready for that nor do I think you are either," she added, both agreeing that it would be a lot to process for everyone, so they would keep it quite.

They walked back into the camp together, separating from each other. Everyone ran up to Gabriella not even daring to come towards the blonde Ice Queen.

"Gabriella what happened? How did you survive?" her friends asked. She took a quick glance over at Sharpay and smiled in her direction as she returned it.

"Oh you know; we roughed it," she told them with a tiny smile…

* * *

**Okay, so that's it.lol Um...if you guys have any requests, like an idea of what I should write for one of the one shots, then let me know and I'd be more then happy to write it. So I hope you liked this or if not then I'm sorry.lol This was an idea my friend and I planned for her one shot story thing, but only difference hers was a Troypay; it's not exactly like it, but similar. **

**Anyway please review and remember if you ever have any requests for a one shot, let me know...**


	10. Prom Queen

**Gabpay: The Series**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**Chapter 10: Prom Queen**

_Dedicated to Ray (_ _X0xGabpayx0X) Happy Belated Birthday :)_

**WARNING! Rating is M at the end...**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Taylor states, sitting with Martha and Kelsi on Sharpay's bed while she sat by her computer "you want to sabotage the voting for Prom Queen?" she finishes unsure.

Sharpay just looks at the dark beauty and nods, not even making a verbal reply. Kelsi just sat there watching the exchange between the two girls as well as Martha and thought she should say something. "Shar what's the point, everyone's going to vote for you anyway," she told her.

The blonde didn't want to admit to her friends why she wanted to sabotage the voting because it somewhat will make them think of her weirdly. She's been dating Gabriella since the end of the summer; it didn't work out with Troy. Gabriella kept Sharpay pretty sane through all her meltdowns and just through everything.

She sighed, glanced down at her pink carpet then looked back up at the three girls as they waited for her reply "I don't want to be Prom Queen," she told them quietly.

All of them looked like they saw a ghost or something because their eyes grew so wide. None of them could believe their ears when they heard that. Sharpay's been dreaming of being Prom Queen since she was eight and she said she wouldn't let anyone step in the way, but now she doesn't want to.

"Why?" Martha asked finally silent enough. Sharpay just looked at them, wondering why they haven't figured it out yet.

"I want Gabriella to be it," she said "I feel like she may not think I appreciate her enough and I want her to feel like a Queen for once," she said fiddling with her fingers as they all smiled at her.

They were amazed at how much she's changed since they were younger. How can someone step into a school and change so many peoples' lives? Gabriella has done that for so many people; from the 'Breaking Free' thing to just the summer. She was the only one brave enough to stand up to Sharpay and that made Sharpay fall in love with her; she needed a challenge in her life and Gabriella does that.

"We'll do it," Taylor said for both girls, to the blonde who started smiling at them.

"Let's get planning," Sharpay said as they began figuring out what to do to make sure Gabriella gets the crown.

-

-

-

Sharpay stood by her locker the next week at school, rummaging through the clothes and other junk inside it when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and kiss her on the cheek lightly. She turned around to see her smiling girlfriend.

"Hey you," she greeted her. Sharpay smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and said hey back. "So are you excited to see if you've been nominated, even though I know you have," she asked as they walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"I guess, but don't get too ahead of yourself, I just may not be nominated," Gabriella turned around in front of the blonde and eyed her.

"What did you do?" Sharpay looked at her and began laughing, walking past her girlfriend allowing her to follow close behind. Once they turned into their homeroom and finally sat down near their friends she asked again. "What did you do?" Sharpay just didn't respond as the bell sounded for the class to begin.

Ms. Darbus began reading other announcements; Sharpay's guess was to let the tension build for when everyone could find out the nominations for Prom King and Queen. As Darbus winded down to the end of what she was saying, Sharpay rose up in her seat ready to hear if their plan worked or backfired.

"All right students, now for your Prom King and Queen nominees and I must say I believe this is a popularity contest to see if you were really liked enough to be nominated," Sharpay let out a loud frustrated sigh as Ms. Darbus continued her rant.

"Ms. Darbus please get on with the nominees, Sharpay's getting antsy," she heard from the brunette next to her, making her smile just as she began reading the first name.

"Prom King nominees are Troy Bolton, no surprise there, Chad Danforth, lackey is always close behind," she started making Chad sink into his chair, holding his basketball close to his chest "Ryan Evans, well he is a King on the stage," she winks at Ryan and he shakes his head in cockiness "and last but not least…Jason Cross," she says getting ready to move on to the Queen.

"Wait a minute Ms. Darbus, how come you have nothing to say about me?" Jason asked, making Sharpay's anger boil, but she held it in.

"Well there really isn't anything to say," she replied to the clueless boy.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she confirmed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing,"

"Not—," Sharpay turned around and glared at him.

"You say nothing one more time and you WILL BE NOTHING," Sharpay yelled at him, turning back around as Ms. Darbus looked up at him.

"Anything else Mr. Cross?" she asked, holding the sheet of paper closed in her hands.

"Noth—I mean no," he sunk deep into his chair in fear that Sharpay was going to hurt him before he graduated high school…

"Okay moving on Prom Queen," Ms. Darbus announced letting Sharpay shoot back up in her seat. "First nominee is Haley Griffin, not surprised, Taylor McKenssie, well done my dear,"

Taylor looked over to Kelsi and Martha who were snickering "You put me in there?" she hissed as they continued to laugh.

"Sorry we couldn't help ourselves," Martha said causing Taylor to roll her eyes and cross her arms, thinking that paybacks a bitch.

"Martha Cox, wow these nominees are getting less and less like a popularity contest, Kelsi Nielson," Taylor looked at them and they were already eyeing her as she mouthed 'payback bitches' causing them to shake their heads. "And last but not least Shar—oh I guess not, Gabriella Montez," Gabriella's eyes widened in shock when she heard her name.

"What! What about Sharpay?" she asked Ms. Darbus, who just merely shrugged "I don't understand," she said looking at her girlfriend to see if she was upset or anything, but she looked fine. She was clearly confused by all of this, but there wasn't anything she could do, so she just sat back down in her seat when the bell sounded.

-

-

-

"I'm sorry you didn't get nominated Shar, I mean I don't even want to be Queen," Gabriella told her girlfriend as they walked to their next class.

Sharpay shook her head "It's no big deal, really," Sharpay shrugged, turning into hers and Gabriella's Chemistry class. She really disliked Chemistry, but lucky for her Gabriella was really good in Science, so if she didn't understand that day's specific lesson, then she always had a girlfriend to tutor her.

"But you've wanted this for as long as I've known you," Gabriella said, setting herself down at their lab table; their lab partners which is no surprise.

"I know, but winning isn't everything. You've taught me that," Sharpay said getting her things out. She was very close to telling Gabriella everything, but that'll ruin her plan, but she also knew that the girl was very close to figuring it out.

"Shar is there something you're not telling me?" Gabriella asked looking at her with a sideways glance, holding her hand over her girlfriend's hand.

Sharpay sighed and looked at her with nothing but sincerity in her brown eyes "Okay…I sabotaged the nominations so you'd be nominated and not me," she confessed, causing Gabriella's eyes to narrow in anger. She took her hand back and jumped up from her seat, stomping out into the hall passing Taylor as she left.

"Whoa Shar, what's up with her?" Taylor asked sitting down at the table next to theirs.

"I told her what we did. Don't worry, I didn't mention yours, Martha's, or Kelsi's name, but she's really angry with me," she told her in a low, defeated voice.

"Well did you tell her why you did it?" she asked her blonde friend.

"She left before I got the chance, but I'm gonna try and talk to her when she comes back," she told her dark friend as the bell sounded. Gabriella walked back into the room and sat down, next to Sharpay, but she didn't look at her once. She was too angry with her to even face her.

The class consisted of silence and a lab that needed to be worked on, so it involved them to actually communicate, but Chemistry was the farthest thing from Sharpay's mind right now. Right now it was trying to get her girlfriend to talk to her.

"I'm sorry okay," she told her as she stood there with her apron and goggles on "What do you want me to say?"

"Right now Shar, I don't want you saying anything," she told her as she poured the chemicals into the beaker that sat over the burner.

"Gabs, I just wanted—," Sharpay was cut off by Gabriella slamming her hands on the table. She glared at her with such a fire in her usually soft eyes; Sharpay's never seen her so angry before in her life.

"Sharpay please just shut up, okay? I don't need to hear you begging right now. It was bad enough that you had to sabotage the already popularity contest, but worst of all, why the hell would you do it so I get it? So I don't come off so nerdy anymore? So I don't look bad for your image?" Sharpay shook her head the whole time, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

"No, no it wasn't like that at all, trust me I have a good reason," Sharpay fumbled just as they got word to clean up their supplies.

"Well I don't want to hear it," Gabriella concluded, clearing the chemicals off their table, leaving Sharpay to unplug the burner and ravel it up…

-

-

-

That afternoon, Sharpay laid on her back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around facing away from her door as Taylor came into the pink room, sitting down next to her.

"Shar, it'll be okay," she whispered, rubbing the blonde's back in a soothing, comforting gesture.

"I hope so. Prom is like in a week and she needs to be there," Sharpay said, after turning to face the dark girl.

She offered her a small smile "Well if she decides not to go, are you gonna still go?" she asked her blonde friend unsure.

"Why, did she say she wasn't?" Sharpay asked sitting up quickly, fixing her shirt since it rose up slightly.

"She's just really angry Shar," she told her softly "She threatened she won't go, but who knows. We'll find out in a week," she shrugged as Sharpay just nodded.

-

-

-

Gabriella looked around at all the racks of dresses in one of the stores at the mall. Sharpay took her to one of them a couple of weeks ago, but they never bought a dress; just browsed. She hated the fact that Sharpay would humiliate her like that. Why the fuck would she do that? Maybe she had good intentions was what the good part of her was telling her, while the other part was telling her different.

She wasn't saying Sharpay was being selfish, but she did think that something was up with her. The blonde did change and apart of Gabriella believed it was because of her while another part told her she was being self-centered and was saying that because she just is.

Gabriella scanned through one rack when she finally found the perfect, gold sparkling dress. It's no Prom dress, but it sure was a hot one. Sharpay has always said she looked good in gold; actually she said she looked great in anything, which always made her blush.

She decided to pick the gold dress, so she can look nice for the Prom, even though she knew that it'd be a mistake to go. She loved the blonde with all her heart, but this was one of the worst things she could ever do.

Gabriella paid for the dress and was out the door to get ready for the night of hell…

-

-

-

Sharpay laid in her room the night of Prom, curled up in a pair of sweatpants. She just didn't want to go when Gabriella was so mad at her. She tried talking to her, but she just didn't want to hear it. She was sure that if the brunette knew the reasons for why she wanted her to be Prom Queen, then everything will be better again. But how can she get her to understand if she just won't listen?

A knock shook her out of her thoughts as her friends piled into her dark room. "Shar, how come you're not ready?" Kelsi asked dressed in her dark blue, long cut dress with her hair done in a bun.

"I'm not going," she told them.

"Sharpay, you gotta go," Martha said in her gray dress that had a strip lying across the center, with her hair in a bun as well.

"No I don't. I just can't stand her being mad at me for this. I love her, but I just can't see her giving me those glares anymore," she told them as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Well you just can't miss Prom, you'll regret it," Taylor said in her red dress, as her hair laid down on her shoulders "Wow, I sound so school orientated; what happened to me?" she said sarcastically, making Sharpay snicker and sniffle. She finally turned around to see them looking at her with a smile.

"You guys look beautiful," she whispered to them, holding a pillow close to her chest "But I don't think I want to go still. Thanks for trying, but I kind of want to be alone tonight," she told them as they sighed and nodded, knowing they weren't going to change her mind.

They walked out finally, going downstairs to their dates, leaving Sharpay in her room to sulk.

-

-

-

Gabriella took deep breaths and exhaled as she waited for her friends and Sharpay to show up. She didn't want to go to Sharpay's house like everyone else decided to do because she just didn't want to face Sharpay in her beautiful dress. She imagined it to be pink with glitter and frailly.

When she spotted them all walk in with their dates which consisted of Chad, Jason, and Ryan; Troy took Haley Griffin she decided to walk towards them and when she did their eyes widened.

"That's your Prom dress?" Martha asked shocked, pointing to it.

"I know it's not an actual Prom dress, but Sharpay always—," she looked around them and just realized Sharpay wasn't among them "Where is she?" she asked the girls. They looked at her with sad eyes.

"She didn't want to go because she couldn't stand you being so upset with her," Kelsi started.

"She was crying the whole time; she's really upset Gabs," Martha added.

"Well she should be. Why would she try to humiliate me like this?" Gabriella said, extending her hands out to create a visual of what she was talking about.

"Gabs, she wasn't trying to humiliate you. She was doing this for you," Taylor started, then took a deep breath "Gabriella, the truth is she asked us to help her sabotage the nominations so you could be a nominee and the reason is because she wanted you to know how much she appreciates you; for once she wanted you to feel like the Queen," she finished, letting Gabriella's face suddenly soften at the words.

"Really?" she breathed out to them; they nodded. "Guys, I think I made a horrible mistake. I'm gonna go," she told them as she started for the entrance.

"Wait what about the Prom Queen award?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella turned around to face them

"Sharpay is more important then a stupid crown," she said before turning to leave and on to her girlfriend's house.

-

-

-

Sharpay stood up from her bed and walked to her big bathroom in her empty house. She turned the light on which brightened up the, of course pink bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately thought she looked disgusting. She had tear stains on her cheeks, eyes were puffy, and her mascara has running down her face.

She decided to just take a shower and go to bed, knowing there was nothing better to do anyway. Sharpay slipped her shirt off, unclasped her bra and let them fall to the floor, followed by her sweatpants and thong. She turned on the water to let it heat up and as she was about to enter the shower, she saw the person she loved most in the world.

"Wow, you look really hot," she commented at the dress. Gabriella laughed slightly, looking down at the dress then back up at her girlfriend.

"Not as hot as you," Sharpay looked down and noticed for the first time she was naked, causing her cheeks to darken a deep red.

Gabriella walked towards the blonde as she fiddled with her fingers. "Look I heard why you did the whole nomination thing and maybe I overreacted," she said "But why would you think that I think you don't appreciate me?"

"Because I don't do half the things you do for me," Sharpay said walking towards her, so she stood in front of her. "One second," she said before grabbing herself a towel out of her cabinet and wrapping it around her body.

"Shar, I appreciate everything you do for me. The fact that you love me is enough. I don't need fancy things or gifts, just knowing you love me is enough," she explained as Sharpay nodded.

"I do love you more then life itself and I'm so sorry," she concluded as the brunette nodded.

"Good and I accept your apology," she said "Now that, that is settled take that towel off," Sharpay smirked and let the towel fall off her body giving Gabriella full eye access to every part of her body.

"You like what you see?" Sharpay taunted; Gabriella nodded "You wanna touch my body?" Gabriella nodded again, starting towards the blonde, but she was stopped. "Ah-uh not yet," she whispered in a husky, sexy voice.

Sharpay walked back into the bathroom, towards the shower knob, turning it off before walking out of the bathroom to see Gabriella already slipping her shoes off. "A little eager, are we?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Shar, we haven't had sex in like three weeks," she replied as she got the second shoe off. Sharpay stood there as she thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah you're right; fuck being naughty, lets get to it," she said running towards the brunette and jumping on her.

Gabriella attached her lips to Sharpay's, allowing her tongue to roam inside the blonde's mouth. She moved her hands up and down the blonde's exposed body, before she felt her hands move underneath the dress she was wearing.

Sharpay placed her hands back over the fabric of the dress, before successfully finding the zipper, letting the dress loosen off the brunette's slender body. Sharpay pushed the straps off of Gabriella's shoulders skillfully as Gabriella cupped Sharpay's cheeks with her hands, still letting her lips and tongue roam as they may.

Sharpay was surprised to see no panties were worn by the brunette, who was usually sweet and innocent. The dress didn't need a bra, so there was no bra worn either. Sharpay cupped Gabriella's breasts in her hands, giving them a tight squeeze causing the girl to moan loudly. She placed her lips over the left breast, sucking and nipping on the nipple causing Gabriella to become wetter.

"Shit Shar," she breathed out before she felt Sharpay suck on the other one, giving the same treatment. When Sharpay pulled away, she noticed she left a mark behind to show that Gabriella was marked as hers and no one can do anything about that.

Gabriella flipped herself over on top of Sharpay, kissing her way down the blonde's body. She ran her hands down her stomach, flipping her hair so it laid on it; Sharpay enjoyed feeling the brunette's loose curls against her skin.

Gabriella lightly kissed Sharpay's smooth legs, before returning to the blonde's entrance. She immediately went in and plunged her tongue deep into the blonde's center, causing her to gasp out a deep scream.

"Oh Gabs, yes," Sharpay panted running her hands through the brunette's hair as her hands laid flat on the blonde's breasts, squeezing them as frequent as possible.

Gabriella pulled away, long enough to insert her two fingers deep into Sharpay's heat, letting her ride them like there was no tomorrow. She thrusted them hard and fast as Sharpay moved in rhythm. Soon enough, Gabriella felt Sharpay's walls contracting so she pulled her fingers out and inserted her tongue back in as Sharpay came into her mouth, letting her warm, sweet juices flow.

Gabriella slid up to meet the blonde who was still trying to get back down from her orgasmic high and kissed her, letting her get a taste of herself. She pulled away and smiled at Sharpay, who finally came down.

"I love you," Sharpay whispered, making Gabriella blush.

"I love you too, but I think you can show me how much you truly love me, rather then sit here and tell me," Gabriella suggested, making Sharpay nod and get out from under her. As she got ready to place her two fingers into the brunette her phone went off.

Sharpay placed herself over Gabriella, so she could retrieve it off the night table "Hello," she said in an annoyed sigh.

"Shar, Gabriella won!!" Taylor yelled over the music at the dance.

"Hey you won Prom Queen," Sharpay said to the girl below her.

"Does it look like I care? I have my hot girlfriend naked in bed with me, why would I want a stupid crown?"

"She says 'yay', gotta go," she said before hanging up quickly, getting back to pleasing Gabriella the way she should be pleased because she appreciated her so much.

* * *

_Okay so that's it and schools over tomorrow for me and I'm really excited about that, so I'll be writing more but also be volunteering due to school being stupid. Anyway, if you have any ideas for this series let me know. Request anything you want and I'll be happy to write it, but until then please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for the previous reviews; you guys are amazing_


	11. Apologize

**Gabpay: The Series**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Chapter 11: Apologize**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**One shot Summary: After Status Quo, Gabriella feels bad for dropping her fries on Sharpay so she ****really**** makes it up to her.**

* * *

"Look at this!" I yell to Ms. Darbus. No one understands just how much this musical means to me. I try so hard to make a name for myself, but that new girl decides to ruin everything.

"That Gabriella girl just dropped her lunch on me; on purpose," I had to lie in someway, not that it'd change anything anyways. "It's all a plan to ruin your musical and Troy and his basketball robots are obviously behind it!

"Why do you think he auditioned? After all the hard work you put into this show," I felt like I had to add some tears in there for an effect, but I mean they were somewhat real; those fries are hot and the cheese is _really_ hot "It just doesn't seem right," I say and make my dramatic exit.

I couldn't stand the embarrassment of standing there with cheese fries on my chest in front of the whole school. I knew I had to change out of this soiled shirt right away; of course I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for that clumsy Montez.

What's so great about her anyway? Yeah she's cute and…perfect, but that isn't always a great quality. She must have something wrong with her; anything. She doesn't floss…oh who am I kidding? She is completely and utterly perfect. No wonder Troy likes her so much.

I stop off at my locker to retrieve a clean blouse in hopes to take a shower to remove this sticky cheese. I open my locker and am annoyed by what I see. I can't help but let out a frustrated sigh. I flip my hair when I see one of the basketball robots at my door…Zeke I believe; I don't care to notice anyone.

"Hey Sharpay, I thought that since Troy was gonna be in your show, that—," I cut the poor boy off quickly because let's face it Troy Bolton will NEVER be in my show.

"Troy Bolton is NOT in my show," I snap as I take a look at myself in my mirror, letting him go on. I pull out a nice blouse and glance at myself with it close to my body.

"I thought that maybe you could watch me play some ball sometime?" I drowned out the beginning of his little speech because frankly I could care less about what he wants me to do; I rule my own life.

But the fact that he asked me to watch him play basketball had to be the most hilarious thing I ever heard, so I laugh "I rather stick pins in my eyes," I say to him as he laughs slightly.

"Well wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?" What a retard? I roll my eyes and finally have enough.

"Evaporate tall person!" I yell, turning on my heel, slamming my locker behind me then made my way down to the girls' locker room to shower. He did yell something from down the hallway, not that I cared.

I turned into the locker room to see it empty, then walked to my locker. It's red like every other one, but it did have a star on it so everyone knew it was mine. I placed the combination in and pulled my shampoo and pink towel out; God knows I'll never use the towels from this school.

I walked into the shower and turned the knob, then walked back out to get out of my clothes. I unbuttoned my blouse and slipped it off my shoulders, throwing it back into my locker along with my bra, white pants, and thong. I walked back inside the shower now that it was heated and let the water run down my entire body.

I let my fingers run through my blonde locks when I heard the sound of the locker door open and close. I hate showering in school because anyone could walk in and see me, but right now I'm too pissed to care about anyone seeing me like this. I turned around to see who came in and when I did my eyes narrowed when I saw a blue long sleeve shirt being slipped off the girl's body.

When the girl's face became visible I sighed loudly. "I just can't escape you, can I?" I yelled walking towards her, with my arms crossed my chest.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I really didn't want to steal your show. We were just singing and—,"

"I don't want to hear it!" I snap holding my hand up as she continues to slip her clothes off "What are you doing?" I asked clearly confused by what the girl is doing. She doesn't reply, but continues to strip down. She begins to remove her underwear giving me a view of her crotch. She suddenly removes her bra which shocked me because she had some of the biggest breasts I'm ever seen; they were really beautiful.

She walked towards me, holds her hand up to push me I would assume back into the shower as she continues to move frontward. I felt the water against my back until I was suddenly covered by it as my back hit the cool tile. She stood under the showerhead and for once I noticed how great she looked, but I still hated her.

She walked even closer to me, letting her body touch mine and somehow I wanted more. She leaned down and gave me one of softest kisses I've ever received on my collarbone. I never thought I'd enjoy this, but somehow I was. She glanced up at me, grabbing onto my bare waist, giving it a squeeze. I wanted to scream, but at the same time I didn't want to admit I like this.

"Sharpay, you can show some emotion that you're enjoying this," she whispered as she continued making light kisses on my neck up and under my ear.

"I'm not admitting anything," I mumble. I will not become weak for a freaky math girl, no matter how beautiful she may be.

"Fine," she whispered and suddenly out of nowhere my legs felt like they were gonna buckle underneath me. I felt her fingers deep in my center, but I didn't moan. I do not want to admit it; not at all. "Admit it Sharpay,"

"Never," I breathe out to her as she begins to thrust deep in and out of me. God do I want to scream, tell her harder and faster while she continues the same pace. I let out a groan, which I could tell made her feel good since I felt her smile against my chest.

My breath hitched in my throat when I felt her soft lips over my nipple. I could not believe this suppose sweet innocent girl was actually doing this to me. She must really want my forgiveness. "Admit you like it," she said again, biting on it slightly making me groan again.

"No," I told her as she continued to thrust into me. She pulled out and trailed her fingertips down my bare stomach, then lowered down to her knees. Before I knew it she plunged her tongue into my wet center. God I want to scream so loud right now. What if someone came in and saw us in this position? They'd freak out on both of us.

She let her tongue twist and turn, until she replaced her two fingers inside me. Oh God that's it "Oh my god Gabriella, I can't—," I say running my hand down my body as she rises up to my level and continues to thrust into me until I can't take it any longer.

I let out the loudest moan, scream I ever have in my life coming all on her hand. She pulled her fingers out of me and backs away, licking every single one in such a motion that makes me just want to take her. Who cares who finds out?

I walked towards her grab her arm and throw her into the wall, shocking her I'm sure and place my own to fingers deep into her. I heard her moan right away as I continue to thrust deep and hard into her. I place my mouth on her fingers, knowing some of me is still on her so I could just get a taste, but also knowing it'll set her over the edge.

She moans loudly my name as I hold her against the wall with my body, while my hand trails up to her beautiful breasts. I place my lips on one of them and suck hard on it causing a louder moan to rise out of her.

"Sharpay, Shar I'm gonna—," she didn't even need to finish that sentence for me to know what she was talking about because right there I felt the warm juices flow out of her. I stopped as she continues to breathe heavily and pull them out.

My face is hard, but I hold my fingers out as she grabs a hold of them, placing them in her mouth. I feel her warm tongue encircle them with her eyes closed. I pull them out of her mouth, letting myself get a taste since I didn't even get any before.

"This is your way of saying sorry?" I ask in a hard intense voice. She gulps and shakes her head.

"I don't do this often. To be honest, I never do it," she said in a shy voice. Well her roll of being shy is definitely shattered now.

"What makes me different?" I asked curious, still with my body to hers. I just can't seem to let myself leave her body. Maybe I will miss the heat of it too much.

"You just are. I don't know really, but I liked you and the thought that you hated me because I dropped my fries on you in front of the school hurt," Okay so maybe I overreacted with the whole fry thing, but I mean c'mon now; that shit is sticky and hot.

"It wasn't so much the fries," I admitted. "It's the thought that you were stealing something that was rightfully mine," I stopped as I got in full attention, so I continued. "Troy for one I thought should be mine because that's just way I think. The musical has always been mine and I just didn't want someone taking that away from me," I explained.

She shook her head, looking down "I understand and I wouldn't want to steal anything that is rightfully yours. The musical is all yours if you want it that badly," she told me, but somehow I didn't want to have it this way.

"Okay fine, then the least you can do is…" I have to add a dramatic ending to this "…wash me down," she looks up at me and smiles her cute little smile.

"I can do that," she tells me, gets out from my pinning and already I miss the contact but she comes back with the soap and lathers up my luffa, spreading the body wash over my entire body making sure to spend more time on my chest to get the yellow gunk of it. I sigh at her touch, enjoying it to an extent.

She stops, turning me around to get my back, then lowers it to my butt and I can't help but giggle; yes Sharpay Evans giggles and they aren't forced either. I can feel her smiling behind me and I don't care.

"There," she whispers to me kissing my bare shoulder. I turn around letting the water cascade down my entire body as Gabriella watches me. I narrow my eyes at her and smirk slightly. I can't help it, but I pulled her towards me and lower my lips down to hers kissing her deeply. Yeah Troy doesn't deserve her…

_I do._

* * *

_This was a thought I got right away from watching HSM 1 tonight and from remembering that Ashley said she had to shower right away after that scene with the fries. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it even though I know it wasn't my best, but I don't think it's that bad. But I have a little shout out I wanted to give to the Gabpay writers; UPDATE! We need some more updates. _

_I know I shouldn't really talk because I need to update my stories, but we need some more Gabpays' whether their updated stories or just one shots and everything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this random one shot. Please review and thank you for reviewing previously._


	12. My Wish

**Gabpay: The Series**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Chapter 12: My Wish**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**One shot Summary: Gabriella has one wish. Sharpay Evans.**

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow, And each road leads you where you want to go, And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

* * *

As I gaze into the horizon, I think of a mix of things. I sit at the 18th hole staring out at the red mountains with the sun setting over them. Everyone is at the cast party.

This is it. I'll probably never see anyone ever again after this moment, yet I'm sitting out here with no one. No Troy. No Taylor. No Ryan. They are by far the last people I want to see right now. Yes two out of the three are my best friends and the other one is my boyfriend, but I can't help feeling alone through it all. I feel like there is only one person that knows how I feel and it happens to be a certain over dramatic blonde.

Sharpay Evans.

Sure we never really got along, but it doesn't change the fact that we may have more in common then either one of us realized.

As I think about all of this, I start to remember when we had to write the ballads of what our wishes and dreams of the future are. I only remember the blank paper and my mind going empty. It'll be in the yearbook, but does that mean I shouldn't do it? I shrug and let the words fall on it. I'm leaving East High, might as well show who I really am.

Footsteps are heard behind me, but I'm too absorbed in my own thoughts to look at all until I hear.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have worn heels while coming out here," Guess this proves who it is. "Montez, party…Why aren't you there?" she shouts from a distance behind me.

"I just wanted to get away for a little while, is that okay with you?" I know it may sound harsh, but apart of me can't help but be that way with her, no matter what my feelings are.

I hear her sigh and walk closer to me, setting herself down next to me. I suddenly realized she had something in her hand; the yearbook. I feel my whole body suddenly become numb, but I make sure she doesn't know.

"This is yours," she says setting it on my lap. I stare down at it for a moment as she watches me. I don't know why I'm even trying to make it seem like nothings wrong with me; something obviously is and it's simple. Sharpay Evans.

"What are your wishes for the future?" she asks me in a nicer tone. I see her adjust herself to sit on the grass with her legs straight out and she's leaning back on her arms.

"My wishes aren't really wishes for me, but for someone else," I tell her as she looks at me curiously.

"Well who are they for?" she asks, like we've been friends for years. I look at her and hand her the yearbook, flipping it to the page with my wishes on it, get up and walk away.

I still didn't want to go back to the party so I just walked to the lake where I set myself on the rocks wondering if I just made a mistake for letting her read them. She'll figure me out; she isn't as dumb as she looks. I know she'll figure it out, she's smarter then anyone else I know when it comes to poems or lyrics in songs.

I remember when we had to analyze lyrics from a song of our choice that's poetic and I remember how much I loved my song, but couldn't figure out what it meant. I asked her and she analyzed it right away because I looked up what the meaning was for the singer to write it and it was exactly what she said. Maybe that's one reason why I've fallen for her. Yes I Gabriella Montez have fallen for the over dramatic Sharpay Evans.

I hear footsteps again and my stomach begins to knot up and I can't seem to get it to stop. I begin to shake when I hear them fainter, which means they took their shoes off. I turn to see the blonde next to me and I notice her usually hard icy brown eyes are soft and are no longer cold as ice, but warm like fire.

"My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, You never need to carry more then you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish," she sings, making me smile.

Sure I stole it, but I think she knows who I thought it for. She looks down at the book and hands it to me.

"I remember analyzing that for you and it seems like you took it to heart," she told me as I merely nod. "I assume you thought this for someone with big dreams, yet you wish for someone else to achieve their dreams. I just wonder about yours," she tells me.

I walk towards her so there is no space between us anymore. She knows now and I'm not afraid. Worse comes to worse she doesn't accept, I won't see her ever again anyway; what does it matter?

"My wish is for you to see the real me. I feel alone when I'm around everyone else, but you. I feel complete and it drives me nuts that I'm feeling this way for you. I see through you. No matter what anyone else believes you are the ice, I am the fire and when we mix you melt," I tell her.

I continue to watch her and for once I don't know what I see. I watch her to see what she does or will do, but nothing happens. Before I knew it I was covered from head to toe in water; she pushed me into the lake. I couldn't believe it. To think I actually fell for her and she fucking pushes me in the lake.

She stands on the rocks with her arms folded watching me in the water. I shake my head and begin to swim over to the closet ledge to get out until I hear a splash behind me. I turn around to see no Sharpay, but her dress on the rocks with her shoes.

My eyes search the entire lake and I don't see her anywhere. She pops up in front of me; damp and suddenly she spits some of the water out of her mouth into my face and begins to laugh.

Oh she's gonna get it. I begin to swim after her and when I do, I wrap my arms around her waist and dunk her into the water laughing, letting go for her to come back up. She begins to splash at me as I splash back until we realize just how close we are. We immediately stop laughing and look in each others eyes and I see it…

The Fire.

She swims closer to me and stands in front of me. She places her hand on my cheek and begins to stroke it gently as I close my eyes. I move my lips to it and give it a gentle kiss, opening my eyes to see her still looking at me.

I knew if I didn't kiss her now, we may never get to. So I grab a hold of her waist, pulling her closer and I lean down to her lips. She doesn't stop me as they connect and they are as soft as I imagined. I feel her kiss back, wrapping her arms around my neck and I know that I just got my wish.

* * *

_This was just something I thought up. It wasn't meant to be anything big, which is why it wasn't over 2,000 words or anything big like that. But I hope you like it and I'm leaving again for Orlando tomorrow night for Disney. So I'm excited 'cause I get to see one of my best friends and it's gonna be awesome, but again I hope you like it and continue to read my stories. Thank you so much for the support on everything I've written. :)_


	13. Frustration

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 13: Frustration**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**Summary of Oneshot: Based on the frustrations of a long distance relationship and what the people have to go through, but in the end; Love conquers all.**

**Dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend Michelle (****o0IKissedAGirl0o) I love you baby sooooo much.  
**

* * *

Have you ever felt so in love with someone you knew you couldn't have? Or you're with someone and they're out of reach for you? Well then you know my situation. I love Gabriella Montez and let's just say it isn't easy being her girlfriend. We became really close throughout the summer, but only friends then she moved back to San Diego with her mom.

I didn't want to admit that I was in love with her because she was leaving, but I knew she had to know and so I told her the day she was leaving. Good news is she felt the same way and I was so happy that I jumped into her arms and kissed her so passionately; it was amazing. The only downfall is that, we're apart for most of the year, in fact all the time; the only thing keeping us together is the computer and phone. I did, however just buy a webcam which will make it easier to talk to her and stuff.

We're both seniors this year, but who knows where that's going to leave us. I know she wants to get into an Ivy League college, I mean she does have the grades for it. Me, however, I'm a different story. For all I know, I will be stuck in Albuquerque the rest of my life while she moves on to bigger things.

I've thought a lot about this. She's amazingly smart; how can I even compare to anyone else? She can have someone just as smart as her and that has more in common with her, but she chose me.

During this, my webcam tells me that someone is trying to chat with me, which most likely means its Gabriella; she's the only one I talk to on it. I press the connect button and her beautiful face pops up on my screen.

"Hey," she says with a big smile.

I smile at her "Hey," I can always trust her to make me smile and it's only the little things that she does too. Just the sound of her voice makes me smile and when she says 'I love you', makes my stomach do flips. I've never felt this way before, but I like it.

"So I got my acceptance letter to Stanford," she tells me and my smile widens, even if I'm sad that she'll probably go there.

"That's great. I'm proud of you baby. Really I am," I tell her. Thanks to those years of acting lessons, I hide the disappointment.

"Thanks, so what about you? Have you gotten any acceptance letters yet?" She asks. The truth is I didn't really apply to anywhere. I did apply to A&M, but I haven't gotten the letter back yet, but I doubt I got accepted.

"Um…no, just waiting for it," I tell her casually, as I lay back in my computer chair. She gives me a side smile, which she does usually when she's gonna give me some hopeful reply.

"Well it'll be coming in soon. Don't worry, you'll get in babe," There it is. I just nod and reply with a hopeful tone.

After a little while we just stare at each other for a long time, not sure what to say without making the other want to cry. I mean I say 'I miss you baby so much' and 'I need you in my arms right now' and of course 'I want to kiss you'. Unfortunately, though we say that a lot, it doesn't change the fact that it won't happen for awhile. I love her so much and I never really got a chance to have her in my arms and it's really frustrating to be so far away from her.

--

I'm walking up to the mailbox after parking my Mustang in the garage. I'm sure my acceptance letter hasn't come yet, but hey, it's worth a shot. I open the door and pull out the mail, flip through it and find a letter from Julliard which means it's for Ryan because he got accepted into it a little while ago and this is just his packet for the school. I flip through some more and I find another packet, but it says A&M and my name on it.

I slide my finger under the envelope and open it to see a letter in it. I pull it out and scan over it…

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we'd like you to attend our school for the Summer semester, congratulations and everything you need to know is in that packet. We hope to see you at our University._

_Signed, _

_The Dean of Admissions_

My eyes widen in shock as I read it over and over again. I can't believe I got accepted into college. Sure my grades weren't terrible, but I couldn't believe it. I immediately knew I had to call Gabriella, so I whipped my phone out and dialed her number.

"Hey beautiful," she answered.

"Hey babe, get this I got accepted into A&M. I just got my letter in the mail," I told her excited, knowing she will be too.

"Oh my God, that's awesome. I'm so proud of you baby. I told you, you had nothing to worry about," she said in her angelic voice.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe I'm going to college, you know; it's just unreal," I tell her, stepping inside my house with the mail, taking my packet and leaving the rest of it on the counter as I make my way upstairs.

"Yeah it's pretty crazy, but I'm ready for the next step. I'm ready for the world and I want to face it head on with you," she tells me, which makes my stomach do flips inside again.

Every time she mentions anything about her future with me makes my stomach flip and get butterflies inside and though it feels so weird, it feels amazing at the same time. I remember when she mentioned having kids with me and my stomach just got butterflies, but it made me smile and everything. The only thing was that she said I had to carry it because she couldn't handle the pain during the 9 months and the birth. I know I couldn't either, but anything for her; I'll have children for her.

"I'm ready too, but we're still gonna be apart. I'm going to A&M and you are going to Stanford," I reply sadly.

She sighs. "Yeah, but it's okay. Its frustrating and everything, but I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I need you in my life and I love you so much and that won't change, no matter how far we are,"

Even though I do know that, it's still annoying and frustrating not having her here everyday and in my arms, but I guess I'll have to deal. At least we'll have holidays and breaks.

"Me too, it's just hard, but I guess we'll have to keep doing what we're doing," I say sadly, now laying on my bed.

She sighs again. "I guess so, but I have to go. My mom is calling me, but I'll call you later before I go to sleep and stuff. I love you baby,"

"I love you too…a lot a lot," I tell her.

"A lot a lot a lot," That's kind of our thing; yeah it's kind of corny, but that's what happens when you're in love. But you also suffer with the fact that you can't see them either; God this is frustrating…

--

I called Gabriella the day I was packing up my room to leave for college, but she wouldn't answer. I felt so empty without hearing her voice before I left. Ryan left last week for New York and I knew I was gonna be alone in college since no one else I knew was going to the same one, well none that I like or talk to anyway. I heard college years are suppose to be the best. You're on your own, no parents, no worries, but how wrong was I, to think that it was truly gonna be the best years of my life. I don't have my brother, any friends, and worst of all, my girlfriend will be in California. Life as I know it, is coming to an end…

I pack my car up and say goodbye to my parents, yes both of them are there; they wouldn't miss their Princess leaving for college for anything. After that, I hopped into my car and left, but I gotta say; not much of a drive being that I live in the same city as the university.

After a good twenty minutes, I'm already on campus and I'm surprised to see all the incoming freshman, crowding the place. I'm excited to be on my own, but still bummed about not being able to see my girlfriend until August 10th and it's only June 26th; this is so depressing on so many levels.

I walk up to a table with people sitting there, looking like they're checking people in.

"Name?" the woman at the desk asks me.

"Sharpay Evans," I reply as she scans through her papers and hands me one with my name on it.

"Here you are; you're roommate already checked in and you're room number is on the paper and here is your key and welcome," she says, handing me my dorm key and the paper with the dorm number on it.

I have to say, I'm a little nervous about meeting my roommate. I've never really been great with people; you know, friendly. The only person is Gabriella, but even before I was a bitch to her; I still can't figure out what she sees in me.

I take a deep breath as I reach the floor I'm on and so far I'm impressed with the dorm. It's clean and decent. I continue walking with my suite case, scanning the paper quickly to see if I passed it or something, until I make it to the room. The door is closed and I'm scared shitless.

What if she doesn't like me? What the hell am I saying? I never gave a rat's ass about what people thought before, why am I caring so much now? You know what Sharpay, keep it cool. Deep breaths…In…and out…

Okay now that my freak out is done; I turn the key in the lock and open it to see it…empty? Well I mean one side is already made up of stuff, but the person that owns it isn't there; God damn it I freaked over nothing?

Well I just decided I better get my stuff put together and then do a live chat with Gabriella. I miss her so much already. I still don't know how the hell we're gonna manage this, but I hope we can because she's my world; my everything.

--

I managed to get my stuff unpacked and organized the way I liked it before my roommate showed up again. They've been gone for quite awhile now which makes me wonder about her. What's she like? Is she nice? Is she some creepy looking goth person that I should be afraid will cast some kind of curse on me? I guess I'll have to wait for her to come back, so I can see for myself.

I sit at my desk and open my new laptop that Daddy bought me for college. It has a built in webcam, which is cool; no more bulky circle on my desktop…WOO! Anyway, I hit the button to connect, when I suddenly hear a beeping behind me. I turn around and see that my roommate's laptop is making the noise.

I get up and walk towards it to see 'Live Chat Request with Sharpay'. My eyes widen and my stomach fills up with butterflies plus the flips and I press the button to see my face come up on the screen and I turn around, looking over my shoulder to see myself in the other lens, but farther away.

Suddenly, the door unlocks and I see Gabriella walking through the door, not even looking up "Hey roomy, um…I'm Gabriella I hope you don't mind that I got the left side," she said as I just watched her, trying to think of what to do and instinct or something took over.

I walk over to her after she closed the door and pushed her against it, slamming my lips on hers. At first I felt her struggle, but I think she realized it was me because she just melted into my embrace. We stood like that against the door, making out for what felt like hours, until we finally pulled away.

I rest my forehead against hers as she gets over the shock. Both of our breathing is rapid as I stare at her with loving eyes as hers begin to flutter open. She looks at me; brown meeting brown and immediately a smile forms across her wonderful lips.

"You're my roommate?" she whispers to me as I smile.

"Me? What about you? What about Stanford?" I asked her as she smiles at me brightly.

"And be away from you for another four years. I don't think so. I'm here and I'm here to be with you and only you," she tells me and that's all that matters to me.

Even through all our frustrations, we managed to stay strong and make our relationship handle the distance, literally. Love conquers all…

* * *

_I plan on updating J O U R N E Y soon, I'm just trying to figure out some stuff in the chapter, but don't worry the chapter will come out soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and this is based on experience. Long distance relationships are hard, but some are meant to work and I think it was destiny that I found my girlfriend. Even though it gets hard, we know that in the end we do love each other and I think that's what keeps us going, but anyway I hope you liked it and review :)_

_P.S. Thanks for the past reviews. You guys are awesome._


	14. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Gabriella gets a big surprise from her girlfriend.**

**Dedicated to my amazing girlfriend Michelle. I love you so much and happy belated anniversary baby. I love you so much :)**

--

Sharpay walked down the halls of East High, deep in thought. She wanted to do something special for Gabriella. They've been dating for the last month now; towards the end of the summer, so it was a pretty big thing. She loved Gabriella with all her heart and she wanted to really make their one month special; she just didn't know how.

Gabriella wasn't into fancy gifts or all out surprises. Well she did like the hopeless romantic things in a relationship, but she could live without them. Sharpay enjoyed going all out with things; she is very over the top as you know, so their one month just had to be amazing.

As she walked down the hall, she got to her pink locker that hasn't changed since the year before and began to place her combination in. As she did this a certain brunette quickly walked towards her, placing her hands right over eyes, blocking her vision.

"Guess who?" she whispered into the blonde's ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Um…" she started, placing her hands over the ones on her eyes. "Soft hands…I'd definitely have to say Kelsi," she said, causing the brunette to gasp and swat her on the shoulder. Sharpay turned around to see Gabriella behind her, making her smile a million watts.

"I knew it was you, I was just messing with you," Sharpay told her girlfriend as she leaned in to kiss her, but the brunette suddenly moved out of the way causing the blonde to almost fall over.

"No, don't talk to me," she said, opening her locker which was next to Sharpay's.

"What? What did I do?" she asked totally confused.

"You obviously want Kelsi more then me, so just go out with her," she replied, making Sharpay's mouth drop.

"What? Baby, I was kidding, you know that," she told her, walking behind her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, giving her a light kiss on the side of her neck, making Gabriella giggle a little bit.

"Okay," she said, turning around, placing her arms around the blonde's neck "I forgive you," she whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Guess what tomorrow is?" she asked, swaying them back and forth.

"Um…Saturday," Sharpay said, pretending to think even though she knew that it was their anniversary, but she still wanted to do something special, just didn't know what.

"Nooooo, well yes, but it's not just any Saturday," Gabriella hinted.

"Yeah I have no idea," Sharpay lied as the bell rang to tell them to get to their first class, which they didn't have together. "Oh gotta go baby, I love you sooo much, see you in 4th hour," she said, kissing Gabriella on the lips, walking down the hall to math and since she wasn't in a lot of AP classes; she barely saw Gabriella during the day.

-

-

-

Fourth period came around quickly and Gabriella met Sharpay outside her science class, leaning against the locker. When the blonde finally stepped out of the lab, she greeted her with a smile and grabbed her hand as they began walking down the hall. It took people a little while to get used to them dating; they kind of had started to get used to it when they started going out like two weeks before summer ended, so they had some practice in accepting it.

They were very happy that their friends and family were okay with them being together. It definitely could have been worse; a lot worse if they weren't accepted. Gabriella especially; if her mom wasn't okay then it probably would've devastated Sharpay. She didn't know what she'd do if she was the cause of the friction in her girlfriend and her mom's relationship.

"So how has your day been?" Sharpay started up a conversation.

"Pretty good, although I wish I had at least another class with you besides this one. I mean Darbus is always the one class I get with you," Gabriella complained, but Sharpay agreed; it did suck.

"Yeah, but at least we have lunch together and we see each other after school. I feel like I'm in a different grade then you though, like you're in a whole bunch of AP classes while I'm stuck in honors and regular," Sharpay sighed.

"Aw babe,"

"Seriously, how do you manage six APs and me?"

"I don't know, I guess because I love to learn and I do read a lot and really AP classes only have a ton of reading, plus I love you and I enjoy helping you with your work because it makes me feel wanted and I just get to help you too, so yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy spending so much time with me and I love you too," Sharpay replied, stopping in the hall before going into the classroom. Darbus doesn't like PDA or anything remotely close to it in her class, so they quickly kissed each other and walked into the class, sitting in their respective seats.

-

-

-

It was Saturday morning and Sharpay woke up to find Gabriella snuggled up close to her. They were getting some homework done before the weekend, so they could spend the whole weekend together; Gabriella's idea. They usually doze off when they do homework because they get so wrapped up in it that they just end up passing out on the bed together, not that they mind; they enjoy the cuddling part of their relationship; it was the best thing for them.

As Sharpay got out from under her girlfriend, who was still sleeping peacefully she decided she was going to go downstairs to make some breakfast, which she never does. Sharpay talked Ryan into staying over Chad's house for the entire weekend since she wanted to make their anniversary special and with that she started off by making her breakfast.

Gabriella woke up to the wonderful aroma of chocolate chip pancakes, which were her favorite and the only people who knew that were her mom and Sharpay and since this wasn't her house, the only person that could've possibly made it was her blonde girlfriend. Like clockwork, Sharpay came into the room with a stack of pancakes on a tray with some syrup on the side, knowing how much Gabriella enjoyed putting her own syrup on.

"For you madam," Sharpay said smiling, placing the tray down. Gabriella smiled widely; looking at her favorite breakfast then noticed the single red rose with a tiny card. She opened the card and it read

_Happy 1 Month Anniversary, _

_Love Always, Sharpay_

"Aw baby this all looks amazing and I thought you forgot," Gabriella smiled, pulling Sharpay by her shirt to kiss her hard, but brief.

"I could never forget our anniversary, especially our first one. What kind of girlfriend would I be?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you remembered. I love you,"

"I love you too," Sharpay whispered, kissing her again.

Pretty soon, she watched her girlfriend dig into the pancakes she made, but since Sharpay made so many she asked if she wanted any, so with that Sharpay and her ended up sharing the stack of pancakes, just staring at each other smiling about how amazing it feels to be able to be in each other's presence.

-

-

-

Taylor decided to accept Sharpay as one of her friends after Gabriella started dating her. She realized if the Drama Queen could make her best friend happy, then that's all that matters and they looked adorable together, she admitted. In order to help Sharpay make their anniversary special, she decided to take Gabriella out to the mall, even though she really didn't want to, she felt obligated to do it.

"So how has your anniversary been going?" Taylor asked as they walked through the crowded mall.

Gabriella sighed. "It's been pretty good. Sharpay made me chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast this morning and they were amazing,"

Taylor laughed. "Wow who knew the Drama/Ice Queen could cook," she joked, making Gabriella giggle.

"She can really surprise you once you get to know her," Gabriella agreed.

"Yup, hey let's go in here," Taylor said pointing to a store, causing them both to make their way inside it.

-

-

-

Gabriella opened the door to the Evans mansion since she was given a spare key by Sharpay, that way she could leave and go as she pleased and when she walked in she noticed it was completely dark and candles were set up everywhere. Gabriella's eyes widened at the beautiful sight, when she saw a note on the counter with her name labeled on it.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_The candles are bright tonight and so are you, so get upstairs and I will make tonight all for you._

_Love Always, Sharpay_

Gabriella giggled, folding the note making her way up the stairs, letting the candles guide the way through the darkness. As she got to the hall there were more candles and now a rose peddle path, going to Sharpay's room. As she opened the door, she saw a bunch of rose peddles and a dinner lined up on the bed as well as a wine bucket cooling some cider.

Gabriella smiled widely when she saw Sharpay walk out of the bathroom in a hot pink dress that went to her knees, making Gabriella feel really underdressed.

"Happy 1 Month baby," Sharpay said walking towards the stunned brunette.

"God Sharpay, you really went all out and I love it, but I feel really underdressed," the brunette said, letting the blonde guide her to the bed to have some of the tasty dinner her girlfriend prepared.

"You look beautiful, you always do. Don't worry so much about how you look or dress because regardless I'll always say you're as beautiful as the day before because each day you keep on getting beautiful," Sharpay told her, even though she knew it was corny.

"Aw baby, you're so sweet," Gabriella blushed, kissing the blonde "And you're amazing cook, you really know how to shower a girl, don't you?" she asked taking a bite of her chicken.

Sharpay laughed as she opened the cider, spilling it into two wine glasses "Well I won't do it just for anyone, but I'll do it anytime for you," she told her, handing her the glass.

Gabriella smiled brightly, taking the glass from her "Let's make a toast, to a happy one month anniversary. May many more come and be as special and amazing as the next," Gabriella said as she clinked her glass with the other girl, wrapping their arms together, taking a sip from the others glass.

After a little while longer, Sharpay and Gabriella laid cuddled up on the blonde's large bed, holding each other close. Sharpay had her arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder, running her fingertips up and down it.

"I love you so much, you know that?" the blonde whispered to her.

"Yeah…and I love you too with all my heart and soul. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," Gabriella replied back in the same tone, turning to look up at her, deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Me too, you're my everything; my world and I honestly want to be with you forever," Sharpay replied, making tears form in her eyes; happy tears.

"You're amazing. I love you so much," Gabriella kissed Sharpay passionately, pulling away to look back into her eyes, seeing all the love instilled in the blonde's brown eyes.

"I love you too and you will always be amazing to me. You complete me in every way possible,"

"Me too, happy anniversary baby,"

"Happy Anniversary,"

_So this was a little thing I wrote as you already know for my girlfriend. It it's a belated anniversary present and I thought this was the only thing I could think of getting or making for her. So anyway, Michelle I love you so much. You are my heart, my soul, my world, truly my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. _

_To everyone else thanks for the past reviews and I hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot. I didn't revise any of it, so if there are any mistakes that's why and I apologize. Pleas let me know what you think and again I love you Michelle, happy anniversary :) _


	15. Our Future Is Bright

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 15: Our Future Is Bright**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**Oneshot Summary: Gabriella was the person Sharpay wanted to forget. She wanted to move on, but when her ex lover is soon to become her sister in law; nothing makes sense anymore.**

_Dedicated to my amazingly wonderful girlfriend Michelle :) I love you baby so so so so so so much._

* * *

Age 5, I got my first tiara; I wanted to become Princess of a far away kingdom. That was my dream and I did, well Ice Princess of East High, but I guess that's close enough.

Age 12, I got the lead of my middle school's production of _Cinderella_. Back then I got everything I wanted, the leads in any play or musical, anything from my father, and Ryan was practically my servant. I had it made.

Age 17, all of that fell apart in front of me. I didn't get the lead in my winter musical and I got dethroned beginning of senior year and all because of one person; Gabriella Montez. There was never a moment of hatred towards the Latina, but more of amazement. It was her first year in East High during junior year and she pretty much did everything people set out to do on a daily basis for the last ten to twelve years.

Senior year I expected to be different and to my astonishment, it was. I didn't care about the lead in a musical as much and I had friends; something I lacked all my life. Gabriella really became my closet friend; in fact she became much more then that behind close doors. Out in the open we were friends, but alone we were lovers. Yeah I know crazy, right?

She was the only one I ever truly loved and I never got over her. We broke it off due to the secrecy. My parents are religious and so are hers, but it scared both of us that we were becoming much more then just 'friends with benefits' and if it got more, we knew we'd have to come out to our parents and that scared us both, especially me. So saving the fighting, we stopped everything. It got pretty unbearable seeing her everyday at school and knowing I wouldn't have her that night in my room, holding her and kissing her, devastated me to the core.

That was at age 17, now I'm 24 and I'm heading to the church where my brother is getting married. I hate to admit it, but I'm still not over her. For years, I've lived in New York, thought about her every now and then, but now I have to see her get married to my brother and become apart of my family; the family we once hid from.

Coming up to the church, people from my side of the family were standing scattered around outside with a few from Gabriella's as well. I stepped out of the rental car, grabbing my purse before walking up to it. I am beyond nervous and I'm not the one even getting married. I wish these feelings for her would wash away before the ceremony begins in an hour.

I greet a few of my family members before stepping into the dark church, turning to the left walking into the room where Ryan should be and right down the hall…Gabriella. I knocked on the door and after hearing a faint come in I walked in to see Ryan fixing his tie. He obviously saw me through the long mirror because he turned around with a big smile.

"Shar you look beautiful," he said, walking towards me, enveloping me into a hug. "Thanks for coming by the way. It means a lot to me,"

"Ry, you're my brother, I can't miss your wedding," I told him smiling. I have to be happy for him; he's my brother and that's why I'm here; for him not for her.

"Thank you, I mean I know you have a show tonight and it may cut close with the wedding, so it really means the world to me that you came," He's nervous. I can tell since he keeps pressing the fact that I'm here.

"Ryan relax, okay? Worse comes to worse, my understudy steps in. Its okay, just let today be your day. You're getting married to the girl of your dreams," _Our_ dreams actually…

"You're right Shar, thanks. By the way can you check on Gabriella? Mom and Tay already have, but she may need another woman for support and what better woman, then her future sister in law?"

"Right," was all I could say, then send him a fake smile and walk out, down the hall to the Latina's dressing room. At this moment, I'm nervous and scared that I may attack her and not in a violent way either. I haven't seen her really since our graduation and I'm pretty sure she's as beautiful as I remember. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Um…come in," I hear her angelic voice and with that I push the door open to see her standing in front of the long mirror. She looks breathtaking in her white dress and her hair pinned in an up bun.

She turns around and looks at me; brown meeting brown and suddenly my throat turns dry. "Hey," I managed to say.

"Hi," she whispered back. Silence filled the air of the dressing room as I still stood there in front of the doorway, so I turned around and shut the door behind me, stepping fully into the room. "Um…thanks for coming,"

"I didn't do this for you. I did it for my brother," I told her, it sounded harsh, but I couldn't help making it sound like that.

"I can accept that, but just because we have a past doesn't mean you can make it sound like I'm the bad guy," She's right about that. I suggested the breakup, not her. It was my own fault that we ended it and I'm paying for it now; I deserve it.

"I never stopped loving you," I told her softly, causing her to look up at me.

"Shar…please don't do this," she practically begged me. I couldn't help it; she needed to know my feelings now and I needed to tell her. I walked towards her as she held her hands up. As I neared closer, her usually flawless cheeks were stained with tears. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her, but I can't; I never can again.

"I need to tell you how I feel. I love you. I still do and that won't ever change. I'm not gonna stand here and pretend I don't. You think I can walk into that church and make it seem like I'm okay with the union between you and my brother, no and I won't," I told her and before I knew it I was in tears of my own. I wanted to go there and be happy for my brother, but not when he's marrying the girl I'm still in love with.

I couldn't stand there any longer; looking at the brunette I love more then anything in this world, in tears because of me. I need her, but if she wants Ryan, I guess I have to let her go and for good. I opened the door and shut it behind me, walking back to Ryan's room just as the door opened and he came out in his jacket, fixing it up with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," he breathed out.

"Hey I have to go. I have to get back to New York and stuff," I lied. I just couldn't face the happy couple when they say their I do's. I want them to happy; I want Gabriella to be happy with whoever she chooses, but I just wish it was me…

"What? Shar, what about before when you said that no matter what you'd be here?" Ryan asked me in disbelief.

"I just…can't, okay? I have something to do it's really important. I have to go now," I could have sworn my voice cracked, but I needed to get out of there, so I ran.

-

-

-

I didn't realize just how fast I ran until I made my way back to the rental car. Stepping in I closed the door and locked myself inside, placing my head against the steering wheel. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Nothing was making sense anymore at this point and I can't say it. No I can; I have to.

I hate this. I hate that Gabriella is making me feel this way. I hate that she's getting married to my stupid brother. I don't hate him; I just hate that he's getting married to the one woman I'm always loved and thought of. I need her in my life, but if I can't have her as my own; maybe just maybe I have to be happy for the union.

I'm not going back in that church though. At this point, I can't. Everyone has moved from outside to the chapel, so that just leaves me. In my car; alone, my only option is to leave and make it look like I was never here; maybe my family will understand, but wait isn't that the whole reason why I'm not the one marrying Gabriella in the first place?

Forget it; this is too much to think about. With that, I turn the keys in the ignition and put it in reverse, backing out of my parking space and out of the parking lot to pack my things and never return to this stupid place again.

-

-

-

Each time I pack another piece of clothing, I take a look at the clock to see each moment pass by where I wish that my words back at the church got instilled into the brunette's mind and somehow knock some sense into her. I know that she wants to be happy and I want her to be happy, just not with my brother; not with anyone else but me. I love her with all my heart and I can show her what love truly is if she just gives me a chance. I want the chance to show her without being behind closed doors this time, but in the open. I want to show her off and be proud to say that she is mine, but that won't happen, will it?

It's been an hour since I left the church and I finally think that Gabriella will never be mine. I was tried to have some hope that she may come and choose me over Ryan, but that feeling has washed away within the hour. My stomach feels weak and I feel lightheaded; guess from being so overly stressed out. I get bumped out of my thought by a knock on the door of my hotel room.

I make my way slowly to the door, placing my hand on the knob and open it to come face to face with the woman I fell in love with seven years ago, still clad in her wedding dress with the veil still in tacked. The image of her breathtaking presences is soon gone when I feel her crash her soft glossy lips against mine.

I pull her into the room and shut the door and slowly make my way to the end of the bed, letting us fall gracefully on it; me on top and her on the bottom. Her eyes are full of passion as I brush a loose piece of her brown hair out of her flawless face. She flips me over and gets up, turning around to have her back to me. I sit up and slowly unzip her dress, lightly kissing her shoulder and gracing my fingertips lightly on it.

I hear her breathing quicken as I do this and once the dress in fully unzipped she gets up and allows it to fall gracefully to the hotel floor. She looks just as amazing as she did seven years ago in her white lacey lingerie and suddenly my breathing quickens too. She walks closer to me and sits on top of me, slowly kissing me as if it will be the last time she ever will. I place my hands on her cheek and that's when I feel her newly shed tears. I pull back to see the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to her.

"I can't believe I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life," she told me.

"What do you mean?"

"The mistake of marrying someone that wasn't you," I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that.

I smiled at her and wiped away a loose tear with my thumb as she took my hand in hers, kissing it softly making me shed a few tears of my own.

"I never gave up on us," I told her.

"Me neither baby, me neither," she replied, capturing my lips with hers again in a passion that I never wanted to go away. Pretty soon my dress was discarded from my body as well as the rest of our clothing, allowing us to explore each other's body once again. The one thing I missed most about her.

-

-

-

As I laid next to Gabriella after our night of passionate lovemaking. Her sleeping form in my arms once again, but does that mean her and Ryan aren't getting married? Well duh of course Sharpay. Suddenly she began stirring as her beautiful brown eyes opened, meeting mine and when they did a smile soon formed across her lips.

"Hey," she said in a husky sort of voice; pretty sexy if you ask me.

"Hey," I replied back, stroking her soft cheek. "Remember what I told you the first time we spent the night together?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly "How could I forget?" she said "You told me the four words that kept me going and kept be believing I'd be here again with you,"

"Well it's true and I believe it for real this time, baby. Gabriella our future is bright and I see it," I told her, pulling her closer to me.

"Me too," she whispered, leaning up to kiss me softly as I happily kissed back. Of course I want to know what happened with her and Ryan at the church, but at this moment it's just her and me and I'll worry about him later…

* * *

_Okay so that's another one shot for you and I hope you liked it and the update for J O U R N E Y will be up shortly, just need to finish it or figure other stuff out for it. Anyway, um I think that's it and thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome. Love you Michelle!_


	16. Going Away

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 16: Going Away**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**Dedicated to my girlfriend Michelle, I love you and I miss you so much :(  
**

* * *

I am going completely insane! I can't admit it, but I miss her so much; like Zeke on cake. Gabriella left for Stanford to meet the professors and look at the campus, while me; her girlfriend is stuck in Albuquerque, New Mexico, over 1,000 miles away from Stanford. I miss her so much it hurts. Yeah she calls all the time before she goes to sleep and right when she wakes up, but it isn't the same.

I want her home, have her in my arms and have her sleep in my bed with me. But I can't; no I have to sleep in my bed; alone all cuddle up to the extra pillow that I have on my bed. I lay on my bed after a annoying day of school. Senior year is coming to a close which is awesome. I applied to other colleges, like U of A, Julliard, but somehow I'm not so sure I want to go to any of those anymore. Well Julliard already didn't accept me; they accepted Ryan and Kelsi, which I'm happy about; really they deserve it.

U of A accepted me and I have a chance to run the Drama Department here at East High while I'm in college, but do I really want to be the next Ms. Darbus? Is that all my future really asks of me? I applied somewhere else, but no one knows, not even Gabriella. But lets just say, I got the letter back and got accepted; okay I'm not speaking hypothetically; I "really" did get in, which made me ecstatic, of course I wanted to keep my options opened. Gabriella is going to Stanford for pre- law, me I'm always thought about being a writer and be in the performing arts major; those are still my options.

As I think all of this my phone rings; I answer.

"Hello," I say into my bedazzled Sidekick.

"Hey baby," her voice rings into my ear and a smile immediately radiates my face.

"Hey, how's Stanford?" I asked casually flipping on my stomach on my bed.

"It's okay, I just really miss you, I mean I don't know how we're gonna be able to last with you staying Albuquerque and me here,"

"Hey, don't say that, we'll make it, I promise," I tell her. She's been doubting we will make it with both of us being so far away from the other and I think she doesn't want to hold me back, of course neither do I, but still I want to be with her as much as possible, until there is nothing left to give, but I still feel there is still so much to give.

"Shar, you've been promising me that for the last six months and now it's cutting close, maybe I'm running out of goodbyes," I can hear her; she's upset which means tears will later turn to sobs on both ends.

"Gabs, listen to me, we're gonna make it, you may have no more goodbyes left and that's fine, because there isn't anything left to say goodbye to. I'm not saying goodbye to you Bri, I won't," I told her my voice hard and serious. I know it's gonna be hard, but I still have my other option, it's just matter of telling my parents. I know how much they wanted me at U of A, but Gabriella seems so much more worth it at this point.

"Shar, I need you so much. I miss you, I guess I'm just stressed out that high school is officially over and everyone is going to move on to bigger and better things and you and I will be separated for months upon months, but I don't know if we'll make it…"

At this point, I know what my choice is and I know it's the right one. My parents will get over it, but the question will always remain…will I ever love someone as much as I love Gabriella? Most definitely not, which is why I'm not taking my chances. Prom and the musical are both over; it leaves graduation and I doubt I'm attending since Gabriella isn't. Ryan and Kelsi will surely be there and I expect nothing less, but I just don't think I could deal with the fact that I'm suppose to sit next to her at the ceremony and yet the seat will be empty. I want her back here, in my arms again. I just want to smell the scent of her hair and feel her soft skin against mine; all of that. And kiss those luscious pink lips. I miss them brushing up against mine. I miss her warmth. I feel so lost without her; so empty. I know what I need to do and I'm gonna do just that…

-

-

-

The sky is blue and the sun is shining brightly as I step on the perfectly green grass. Many people are walking around, in and out of the large buildings. My stomach is in knots and I'm nervous to be able to see my girlfriend again. It's scary to think that we've been away from one another for three days and we missed each other like it's been months. I feel like I'm meeting her for the first time.

I take a deep breath and scale the campus. It is truly a beautiful and amazing place; looks like a college is suppose to. I'm standing in the grass looking at some of the people sitting on it, mingling when I spotted somebody riding their bike. It was old fashion looking with a little basket in the front and I knew it was her. I ran down the steep hill and soon I was picking up speed and pretty soon I was standing in front of her on going bicycle. She didn't look like she was focusing; that's not a good sign.

"GABRIELLA!" I shrieked, suddenly making her turn her head to face the front right as she almost hit me. She swerved as I jumped in the grass and with a thud on top of me; she fell. I closed my eyes for a second to breathe and when I opened them I saw Gabriella looking down at me with wide eyes.

"What hell do you think you're doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed, Shar!" she yelled hitting me across the chest.

"Okay not the greeting I was hoping," I muttered. She sat up a little and straddles my waist as I pulled myself up to get to her level.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered after calming down.

"I came to see you," I told her, wiping a piece of loose hair out of her face.

"Shar graduation is tomorrow morning, you should be going,"

"So should you. East High is still your high school," I tell her as she looks down and sighs.

"I'm where I'm suppose to be, Shar and you need to be where you are,"

"I am where I should be. I'm with you, that's where I'm supposed to be," I tell her as she looks up into my eyes. I look down and pull out a letter, handing it to her. She grabs it slowly and pulls it out; she skims it and her eyes begin to water and pretty soon tears are flowing. She looks back up at me and smiles. She throws her arms around me and kisses me with a deep passion, pushing me down against the grass. God I missed her kisses and being in her arms.

She pulls apart from my lips. "I can't believe you're going to drop U of A for Berkley,"

I shook my head. "No I'm dropping U of A for you. Berkley also has a better school for performing arts program,"

"So you really wanna do this?" she asked me, now laying fully on top of me.

"Yeah, I'm already packed and it's exactly 32.7 miles from here," Gabriella looks at me confused. "I checked," she smiles at me with that loving smile I love so much.

"I love you Shar," she whispers to me

"I love you too, so much," I reply back.

* * *

_Okay I'm sorry this was really short, but I just wanted to make something for my girlfriend 'cause I'm leaving for the weekend. I'll be updating my story hopefully soon, but I'm sorry it's taking so long, I've just been too lazy or not in the mood to, but I will hopefully update soon. _

_Beyond this point you don't have to read, but if you want to then go ahead._

_Michelle, I'm gonna miss you so much baby and I hope I'll be able to call you every night. I just want you to know that I love you and again gonna miss you a lot. I'm probably gonna be sad the whole time, but I'll try and have fun and text you and talk to you as much as I can. I love you baby so so much and I can't wait to talk to you again :)_

_Love Always, _

_Sam  
_


	17. A Year And A Half Later

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 17: A Year and a Half Later**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella+Sharpay one shots.**

**Dedicated to Michelle, love you babe and sorry it took forever to write lol**

---------

I fell in love. Not many people can say they have, but I did and I still am in love. I'm in love with the same person I was in love with when I turned nineteen. We weren't dating in high school, but more so after it. I could tell something was there when we were at graduation. Troy was up giving his speech and I sat next to her. She looked so beautiful in her red gown. Yes everyone was in red and white gowns, but she looked radiant in her gown; red really brings out all her features. Come to think of it, anything really brings out her features.

But I don't know why I never noticed it before throughout junior year, summer, and our senior year. All the bitterness I had towards her seemed so pointless; so stupid that I regret ever doing it. Here's the thing, East High's drama department had the chance to go to Los Angeles for the weekend and that's where I saw her again…

_I just got into LA and I remember something about Gabriella and Troy going to colleges in California. I know that I haven't been on great terms with them since high school ended, but they have to know that college is really starting to change me. I realized I can't act like a superficial bitch towards everyone, or I'm going to end up alone. _

"_Ms. Evans, who am I bunking with?" one of my students asked. She had her hands on her hips and behind her was her younger brother, who looked like he was holding her luggage, being that the luggage was pink. Reminds me of someone I was knew and glad is no longer in me._

"_Um…Kaley, you're bunking with…Jessie," I told her looking back up from my list. She smiles a fake smile (I know the difference between a real and fake smile) and gives me a cheery thank you, than snaps her fingers. _

"_Greg! Come!" she says, strutting away "Thank you Ms. Evans," she calls over her shoulder as I just decide not to respond. _

_I love acting and singing; the whole musical theater thing, but for some reason I'm not having as much fun with it as I did in high school. Maybe it's because I'm alone doing it. Ryan isn't there nor is Kelsi. Troy was a big competitor, but so was Gabriella; maybe that's my problem; the person that challenged me the most is no longer in my life to challenge me and I need that no matter what state of mind I'm in. _

_After getting my students settled in, I tell Darbus that I'm going for a drive to see a friend. She asked me if I'll be back anytime tonight and I said I wasn't sure, that I'll let her know when I get there. So with that, I hopped into a rental car that Darbus rented at the airport and began to drive. _

_I drove and drove for hours until I finally reached my destination. I was nervous beyond belief. I haven't seen her in a year and a half and this is a big step; I haven't even talked to her since graduation. I step out of the car and begin to walk around the campus, looking around and I see that it's very upscale and elegant; what Gabriella deserves. _

_I keep walking around until I go past this building where I see a group of people and one person I knew very well; or once did. She said goodbye to them and started walking away, slinging her bag over her shoulder. I stuck my hands in my skinny jeans and kept my eyes on her as she walked in my direction, still not noticing me. She looked as beautiful as I remember if not more._

_As she continued walking, she finally looked up and immediately we locked eyes. I could tell she probably thought she was insane because she hasn't seen me in so long. She walked closer to me and is finally standing in front of me._

"_Sharpay Evan," she said my name._

"_Hey Gabriella," I replied in a coolly kinda way. _

"_Wow no insults, I'm surprised," she said in a sarcastic way, walking around me. I quickly started following her, ending up standing next to her. _

"_That was high school; I'm different now. College really changes a person," Gabriella stops and looks at me to see if I'm serious or not and I am. _

"_Yeah well you got that right," she mumbled and started up again. She looked like she was struggling with her messenger bag, so I grab it and she wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but I picked it off from over her shoulder and placed it on mine._

"_You don't have to do that," she tells me and I nod, placing my hands back in my jean pockets._

"_I know, but I want to and I thought that maybe I could prove to you that I changed since high school and I thought that this would be a great place to start," I explained as she nodded slowly. _

_We stood there in silence until she broke it. "You wanna go get something to eat? There's a really nice Chinese place close by and I know how much you like that," she asked me and all I could think about is how she knew that Chinese was my favorite food. _

_I nodded and she smiled at me for the first time since I got there, then we walked and when she said it was close by she wasn't lying; it was no more than two blocks away from the school._

_We got in immediately and got a table in the back. They knew who she was by name so that meant she came there often, which is cool. We sat down and I placed her bag next to me on the floor. _

"_Sharpay you really didn't need to carry my bag," she insisted. _

"_And I said it was no problem, so there," I replied with a smile, making her giggle. I love her giggle and seeing her so happy. I want to make her happy, but it sucks that Troy is the one doing that._

_After we received our food, both of us got sweet and sour chicken, we began eating silently at first, sharing small glances at one another, here and there. After awhile, Gabriella broke the silence. _

"_So how's Ryan and Kelsi?" she asked me. _

_I've spoken to them often since we all went to college, with Ryan being my brother and all, but there were some pretty shocking things I learned. "Well Ryan and Kelsi are really good. They're actually dating and they got engaged last week," I told her causing her eyes to widen._

"_Oh my god, that's awesome. I always thought they'd be a cute couple," she smiled and I agreed. Senior year they looked amazingly cute during the show. I definitely approved with the union; Kelsi makes him happy and that's all that mattered to me._

"_Yeah, but what about you? How are you and Troy?" I asked, taking some more chicken into my mouth. Her face fell; did I upset her? "Was that the wrong thing to ask? Oh Gabriella I'm—,"_

"_No it's okay," she interrupted. "Remember when you said college can change a person?" I nodded. "Yeah well college really changed him. He wasn't the same guy I fell for in high school. He used to visit me all the time when we started going to college, then suddenly basketball and drinking became his main priority. So I broke up with him; he was hurt, but I couldn't associate myself with someone who never had time for me anymore, y'know?" she explained._

"_Yeah I know what you mean," _

"_What about you? How's your love life?" she asked me. I started laughing._

"_No love life at all. I'm way too focused on my students and college to worry about dating. I mean at first I was into the partying and staying out late and the hookups, but I'm clean and focused now," I told her. _

_It is true, I started going out and I fell into a bad crowd. They forced me to binge drink and I would get so wasted, that I'd end up hooking up with random people and not guys either. Everyone in East High thought I was straight, but that was a lie. I hooked up with nothing, but girls and would go to only gay clubs, but Gabriella doesn't know that; no one does._

"_Wow, but that's great that you got back on track," I nodded. "So you hooked up with random people? So you're not a--," _

_I sighed. "No I am," that confused her. "I'm a lesbian," _

_Her eyes widened in shock. I knew that telling her was probably not a good idea. I was so stupid to think that she'd be okay with that. I looked down at my almost completely eaten food and sighed, then got ready to get up._

"_Wait Shar, where you going?" she asked, getting up with me. _

"_I'm leaving. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable and I hope you understand that I had no intentions of doing so," I said, pulling out my wallet and pulling a twenty dollar bill out. "I think this will cover it," I mumbled before walking out of the restaurant. _

_As I continued to walk, the weather was becoming colder and colder by the minute, so I tugged my jacket tighter and placed my hands in my pockets, when I heard a faint yell. I turned around to see Gabriella running all the way down the sidewalk in my direction, now holding her messenger bag. _

_I stood there until she completely came up to me, catching her breath. "Shar, look I don't care if you're gay. I just…you caught me off guard is all. It had nothing to do with you, so can we please sit down and talk?" she asked me and I have to admit, I owe her that much. _

_So we walked and sat down in the grass under a tree, even though it was already dark out. I remembered I had to call Darbus, but at that moment I didn't care. _

"_So how did you know you were gay? And did no one else know?" Gabriella asked, holding her knees up, close to her chest. _

_I was sprawled out with my legs out and my arms supporting my back and looked at her. "I'm an actress, remember? But no, in all seriousness, I just hid it really well. I mean, don't get me wrong I wanted somebody to love back in high school and I had every intention of finding someone, but when I did look or something I got scared and completely chickened out," I explained._

"_What were you afraid of?" _

"_The stares, the judging, the snide remarks all of that and more. My parents may seem open minded to anything, but they're far from it. They are probably the least open minded people in all of New Mexico. They thought Ryan was gay, but when he would mention that he liked Kelsi and when they found out he was engaged suddenly that thought vanished. They look at me and ask me all the time 'Shar honey when are you gonna find yourself a man?' it bugs me so much that they can't be okay with the thought that one of their kids could possibly be gay," _

_Gabriella was looking at me very intently; like she was really interested in this conversation and I'm glad she was able to understand where I was coming from, even if she is straight. _

"_I know exactly what you mean," I looked at her, confused. For some reason I felt like she was gonna open up to me about something. "I wasn't really myself in high school either. I was afraid of how people would perceive me. I mean yeah, I love Science and Math, but the truth is that I'm—," _

_My phone began ringing right when she was about to tell me. Damn it! I pull my phone out and see Ms. Darbus's name flashing on the screen, so I answer it. _

"_Sharpay Evans, where in all of Shakespeare are you?" she asks me in a rushing sort of tone._

"_I'm with my friend right now, I told you that, why is everything alright?" I asked her. _

"_I don't know, we are going through our dress rehearsal and Kaley is getting on my last nerve. She wants to take Jessie's spot in the play. Jessie is starting to agree because you're not here," she tells me. _

_I totally forgot about the dress rehearsal. Jessie is a lot like Gabriella was on stage. She has an amazing voice, but doing solos without someone to focus on; she gets major stage fright and I told her the person she can focus on is me, but if I'm not there, the stage fright can overpower her mentally, making her incapable of performing. _

"_All right, I'll be right there," I hung up and looked at Gabriella "I have to go back to LA. The dress rehearsal for our show is tonight and I completely forgot," I told her, I just hope she understood._

"_It's okay," she smiled that beautiful smile at me. "Hey can I come with you?" I smiled and nodded, of course she can come. So with that, I got off the grass and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to my level and for a second we looked into each others' eyes and I felt my whole body get hot inside. _

_She quickly looked down and laughed nervously as I started walking to the rental as she followed close by._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I don't know how fast I drove, but I know I went really fast. I would glance at Gabriella occasionally and I would see her staring over at me and when I looked she would just quickly look away, blushing which made me smile. _

"_So what's this show called?" I heard Gabriella ask, breaking the silence. _

"_Um…it's called The Light is Always Brighter," I replied to her, keeping my eyes on the road. I knew she probably had no idea what that was considering the fact that it's not famous or well known. _

"_Hmm…never heard of it," she said which confirmed it. "What's it about?" _

_I sighed, but gained composure. "You'll see," I smiled, glancing at her as she smiles back._

_I get off on the next exit and make a left towards the theater. I park and meet Gabriella in front of the car, grab her hand and try my best to ignore the tingling feeling I got and went inside to hear Ms. Darbus ranting and raving about the leads and understudies responsibilities. _

_Gabriella and I walk in and all the kids look over in our direction and suddenly yell my name; like they were happy to see me, not that I can blame them, Darbus can be a handful and a total bore after a long period of time._

"_Ms. E," I hear and it's Jessie. She runs to me and hugs me tight "I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I could've sung without you," she tells me._

_I smile. "Well I'm here now and I would like you to meet someone," I tell her, but quickly look up "The rest of you work on Act II Scene 5," I direct, then take Gabriella and Jessie to the side. _

_Jessie has long flowing brunette hair and light green eyes that shine so bright. I sit her down in the back row with Gabriella on the other side of her. "Jessie this is my friend Gabriella," I introduce her._

"_Hey Jessie, I heard you got the lead in the school play, that's pretty cool," Gabriella says and Jessie nods._

"_Yeah thanks to Ms. Evans I'm not afraid to sing. I just need her here," she tells the older brunette._

"_Well I remember being in the school play, my first at East High and let me tell you, I was terrified, but I went out there and gave it my all and apparently I did well," she tells her._

"_You did amazing," I comment to her as she looks up at me and smiles, making me blush._

"_Was Ms. Evans the person you focused on too?" she asked her, even though I wished I was._

"_Well between you and me, everyone thought that Troy Bolton was my distraction, but the truth was…" Gabriella turns and looks at me with sincere eyes, that I could just melt in "yeah she was," she said not once breaking eye contact with me._

"_Jessie we need you to the stage!" Ms. Darbus yelled then with a quick goodbye, Jessie was off and ran up on stage._

_I sighed, looking away then down at the floor in thought. If I was her real distraction, did that mean she liked me too? I hoped she did, but how is that possible when she's straight? All these thought were rushing through me, but when I looked up and was suppose to see Jessie, giving her all in the song, I didn't see Jessie; I saw Gabriella. Gabriella is missing through this whole experience and now with her sitting next to me it feels all in place; the theater no longer seems to be just there; it feels like the thing I was once passionate about again. _

_I turn to her and I see her eyes glassy and unbeknownst to her and myself, I raise my hand and wipe away the tear that was slowly trickling down her cheek. She looked at me and smiled through her tears. _

"_She sings really well," Gabriella said with her voice cracking "The power in her voice is just mind-blowing,"_

"_Yeah and you'll never believe where I found her singing," _

"_Where?" _

"_The bathroom," she looked at me "Yeah I knew you were in there. You thought you hid really well, but I just didn't want you to know that I saw you," she smiled and laughed slightly._

"_I've never been stealthy in my life, so what would've made that any different?"_

_I laughed. "I don't know," I replied as she giggled._

_After another hour, the dress rehearsal for the show ended and we all decided to go to our rooms and get some sleep ;( I assume they all ate while I was gone). I walked up to my room with Gabriella and opened it with my key, guiding her in. _

"_Wow this is really nice," she commented. _

_I nodded slowly. "Yeah my parents paid for it…no surprise," I mumbled the last part to myself. I realized that Gabriella didn't bring any clothes and I didn't think anything of mine would fit. "Um…I don't know if any of my clothes will fit--," _

"_It's okay," she interrupts, slowly stripping out of her clothes (at least it felt like she was moving in slow motion) and before I knew it she was only clad in a pair of boy shorts and the matching bra. I gulped at seeing her so…dressed down. She smiled so innocently under the circumstances and just walked past me to the large bed. _

_She got in and got comfortable. It looked soft and I just wanted to cuddle up to her all night, but I think that would've overstepped the boundaries. I started slipping out of my clothes as well and I sleep in the same thing she is sleeping in, so I had nothing to put on. I glanced up to see her looking at me and it makes me blush. (I don't know, I always get self conscious when people look at my body. I don't think it's anything great; it's just a body.) _

_I glance down and then walk to the other side of the bed and slip into it, trying my best to ignore the wonderful yet intoxicating scent of her. It was hard to resist as I lay there, facing away from her. _

"_Goodnight Sharpay," I heard her whisper as the light turned off. I felt her shuffle a little bit in the bed and then silence._

"_Night Gabriella," I whispered, knowing she was already asleep. _

_I managed to drift off to sleep, until early in the morning I woke up to a warm feeling against my body and cool air against the back of my neck. I moved my hands down to my stomach and felt a pair of arms around my waist and I knew it was Gabriella; she must've cuddled up to me subconsciously, but whatever the reason is; it felt amazing to be in her arms. I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep, enjoying this moment before I'd have to wake up and get back to reality, where she isn't mine._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I wake up by the suns rays shining brightly through the hotel window. I don't move, but I know that I'm no longer in the same position with Gabriella's arms around me, but the opposite. I'm holding her and her head is pressed against my chest, but her arms are around my waist. I don't want to move from this spot ever, but I know that all good things must come to end; only in this case, this good thing will never happen again. _

_I strain to move slightly, making sure I don't wake her up to check the time. It's barely nine, but I knew I should probably get up, but at the same time, I didn't want to wake Gabriella up. I sighed and I accidentally woke her since she let out a big sigh opening her eyes, tiredly. She looked around for a moment then up at me and smiled._

"_Morning," she said in a hoarse voice as I smiled down at her._

"_Morning," I replied. We laid there just staring at one another for quite a long time, before I told her I had to get up and get ready to retrieve my students and such. Even though I didn't want this moment to end, I knew that it had to. _

_These feelings I have towards her are now so much bigger than they were before. I no longer just had a crush on her, but I knew I loved her. I spent the whole day with her yesterday and woke up to her the next morning, feeling happy. I want that everyday with her, but I know that won't happen; it can't and that's what made my heart tear to pieces. _

_So I got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I pulled the rest of my garments off my body and started the water in the shower. The water quickly poured out of the shower head and I got in and quickly washed my entire body and my hair, then got out, dried off and placed the towel around my body and walked out to see Gabriella laying in the bed still, watching T.V. _

"_I don't know if my clothes will fit you, but if you'd like to try them on and see then go for it," I tell her as I go through my clothes in my suitcase. _

"_Thanks," she says, getting up from where she laid and walked over to where I was. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black and silver graphic tee for her. She took it and said thanks again and placed it over her undergarments._

_I had to admit she looked amazing in my clothes as I scanned her up and down. I didn't think she'd be able to fit, but I guess I was wrong; they hugged her tight in all the right places. I looked down at myself and noticed I still was in my towel and decided to find clothes for me, so I did and got up to change, imagining how awkward it would've been to change in front of her. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella and I spent the whole day together preparing for the show and I had to admit again that it was like high school all over again. I think Gabriella was the one that made it more fun for me back then because I'm having a blast now with her here. Sure before she entered East High I wasn't like unhappy with being in the theater; I really enjoyed all the hard work I put into it, it was just…simple. Anyone who auditioned, I beat out and it was just getting to the point where I needed to be challenged and Gabriella did just that and she beat me out for the first time; that's what made it fun._

_I was working on last minute preparations with the cast as Gabriella helped the stage managers with the sets and such. I was going through one of the hardest songs in the play that I didn't see it coming. I was giving direction and then I heard "LOOK OUT!" and before I could, I was on the ground and someone was on top of me. _

_I hit my head hard against the theater stage and I could barely open my eyes because of the constant throbbing in my head. "Shar…Sharpay," a voice said; sounded like an angel. "Sharpay…Sharpay baby," did that angel just call me baby? I opened my eyes to see Gabriella on top of me, looking at me with worried eyes; she was worried about me?_

"_Ugh what happened?" I said in a drowsy sort of way. _

"_One of the ropes snapped and the set almost hit you," she replied as my students were looking on with curious eyes. _

_Darbus was standing there as well and I guess figured we needed to be alone or something because she decided to give everyone a lunch break, making the students all file out of the theater and into the next room. _

"_Who saved me?" I asked, my head still pounding from the impact._

"_Um…I did," she said in an unsure way. I didn't know why she saved me, I mean I was such a bitch to her in high school why would she risk herself getting hurt for me. She just got up off of me and I already missed her. She held her hand out for me to take, which I did and pulled me up. _

"_Why'd you do it?" I asked as she walked down the stage to her purse. As she came back she explained._

"_No one deserves to get squished by a set piece, besides you've been really nice to me, why wouldn't I save you?" she replied, handing me two Advil and a water bottle. _

_I took them each separately and drank some of the water, then closed it back up. "But you could've gotten yourself hurt. God knows I wouldn't have forgiven myself," I whispered the last part to myself, even though I was sure she heard it, but I continued walking around the stage._

"_So who wrote this play?" she asked, changing the subject. She hasn't seen the script, so she didn't know but she'd be surprised. I handed her a copy and she looked at the front of it and scanned it, then looked back up at me. "You wrote this?" I nodded. "By yourself?" I nodded again. "Wow," she whispered. "May I?" she asked, getting ready to open it; I let her._

_She opened the first page and scanned over it, walking slowly around the stage. She then took a sweet right on the stage floor and I sat down next to her. I looked over her shoulder as she read "Turn to page 8," I instructed her. She turned the page and it was the pain character's thoughts about her crush. _

_I never thought of myself being with someone like her. She's rude, disrespectful and just foul. I don't why I even want anything to do with her, but I can't help but feel what I feel. She is one of the most hated people I've ever met and I'm considered the most liked; we can't be anymore opposite. I don't want to admit it, but I fell for the "anti-Christ"; as she is also described and not only that; I've never considered myself even remotely close to being gay, so why am I having these feelings. My friends will think I'm insane, but does that really make me insane? I love the challenge she gives me, but does that make me love her? I love that she can be herself around me, but again, does that make me love her? I get butterflies every time I see her and these fantasies of her and I just holding one another and kissing on a warm summer day, but does that mean I love her? Anyone with a brain can tell you…I'm in love with her I just have to face it myself…_

_Gabriella looked up at me and smiled "That's good and kinda describes two people I know," she bumps me and makes me laugh. _

"_Really? Who's that?" I ask her, hoping I get the answer I was begging for. She looked into my eyes; brown meeting brown._

"_You'll find out soon enough," she told me, making me sigh in frustration and she knew she was being a tease and she was enjoying every minute of it. She laughed at me and I pouted. "Aw, don't be like that. Look, I was wondering, would you like to go to the park before the show and finish talking?" she asked and I nodded. _

_We decided to leave the theater and go have some lunch of our own, then at 6:30 we'd have to be ready for the show and it was already 2:00. We sat down with the students and began eating as much food as possible; I was starving to no end and Gabriella looked like she was too as she piled up on her food. _

"_Geez you guys eat a lot," Kaley commented as she slowly munched on her salad. _

_I smirked. "Well that's what you do when you're hungry; you eat," I said taking a big spoonful of my food into my mouth, continuing to stare in her direction. She looked down at the salad and back up at me and I continued to smile "Mmm…yummy," I commented as she quickly got up and got some of what I was having. _

"_Shar, why'd you do that?" Gabriella asked._

"_She was like a mini me. I know her from the back of my hand and she's worried about her weight and if you taunt her enough; she snaps. Plus, she needs to eat; she's skinny enough," I told her, making another bite of my food._

"_Yeah she does look like a toothpick, why does she think she's fat? I mean she's beautiful for her age," she commented. _

"_She's also in a rich family, like me. If we gain even a little bit of weight and it shows up our parents will say, 'you look a little pudgy dear, you might want to lay off the sweets'," _

"_They did that to you?" she asked in disbelief; I nodded. "Wow I'm so sorry Shar," she whispered._

"_Oh its okay, I no longer let it phase me. Sure, my parents comment about what I eat still, but I just say 'it's my body, let me do what I want with it'," she nods in understanding._

"_Well its good you aren't phased anymore, but still it sucks to be reminded that you have to watch what you eat," _

"_Yeah, but it isn't as bad as it was in high school, which is definitely a good thing," I said and she nods slowly. Then after that, we don't talk about that anymore and continue eating our food. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_After lunch, we rehearse some more and then tell the kids to get ready for the show and meet back here at 5:30, then Gabriella and I go back to my hotel room and find something for her and I to wear. I luckily came here with two dresses, not really sure which one I wanted to wear, but I decided to go with the one I look best in and give the other one to Gabriella._

_I was in the bathroom getting ready because I let her go in first and she told me she'd meet me in the lobby after I was done. So after I fixed my hair, I went downstairs to the lobby and saw Gabriella in a black dress with her hair up in a bun and I had to admit; she looked unbelievably amazing that when I got down there I was like hypnotized by her beauty._

_She smiled at me. "You look amazing Shar," she said and I smiled and felt my cheeks turn red._

"_Thank you, so do you; beautiful actually," she giggled and took my hand and said thank you, then we walked out of the lobby together._

_We took a walk over to the park across the street and slowly strolled around through it in silence for a little bit. "So when did you start writing?" she asked me._

"_I always have, just never thought it was good. I wrote that right after high school and like let Ms. Darbus read it and she really liked it; I was surprised that she wanted to put it on at school. When we did she placed it in this high school state competition and then it went national, so that's why were in LA," I explained to her. _

_She smiled and shook her head. "Wow that's great Shar, I mean sure you're no Broadway star yet, but you're still doing something that you love and are passionate about," she tells me and I smile._

"_Yeah, but it wasn't enjoyable," I told her which confused her. "It just got enjoyable about yesterday," that got her even more confused. "You are what made it enjoyable and fun; the challenge you gave me made it fun, so having you here has been the greatest two days of my life," _

_Gabriella looked down for a minute then smiled "Sharpay?" I looked at her somewhat scared "Did you just basically say you missed me?" I breathed out a sigh of relief, hoping she wouldn't have found out my secret._

"_Yeah I really have," I said in a sincere voice…_

Now you guys are probably wondering when exactly Gabriella and I would get together, but it wasn't that simple. I didn't know if she was into me or if she knew I was into her. Later that night, I'm pretty sure she had an idea. The show was hit and everything went off with a bang. I was having so much fun with Gabriella and I hated the idea of having to leave and go back to New Mexico, but I knew we'd still talk and stuff which was good.

So after the show, I found Gabriella out in the balcony of the hotel room, looking out at all of Los Angeles…

_She looked beautiful as the wind went through her beautiful brunette hair, causing the loose strands from her bun to flow. She must've felt my presences since she turned and smiled warmly at me._

"_The show went well," she commented and I nodded._

"_Thanks and thank you for helping out," I told her and she shook her head._

"_Don't thank me; it's my job," that confused me, so she turned to me and grabbed my hand giving me a sideway smirk. "If I'm gonna be your girlfriend I should help you when you need me," _

_My heart was racing at an unimaginable speed and I felt my whole body get hot. "What I was trying to tell you before Darbus called was that I was really into you back in high school, but I'm into guys too. My mom doesn't know either and I was scared back in high school to be myself…really. Troy was great, but he was too great. During the summer, I liked fighting with you as weird as that is because you were vulnerable for the first time and I wanted to see what was behind those icy brown eyes of yours," She placed her hand on my cheek and softly stroked it._

"_I don't know what to say," I whispered. _

"_You don't have to say anything except that you feel the same way," she told me. I knew I felt the same way since graduation. _

_I placed my hand on her cheek to and slowly leaned in and placed my lips over hers for the first time. It was everything I imagined it would be, if not more. They felt so soft against mine and now I no longer have to dream about them because it's actually happening. She places her arms around my neck as I now hold her around the waist as we continue to kiss. We eventually pull away for air and I look at her with a warm smile and her eyes are glowing as she returns it._

"_I've loved you since graduation," I whispered to her as she smiled wider._

"_I loved you since the moment I walked into East High,"_

That was a moment I'd never forget. I got my girl after a year and a half later and I still have her. It's been another two years and we're almost out of college and we plan to move in together and further our careers in the place that got us together…Los Angeles. I can't be happier in my life.

I told my parents that I was gay and they weren't that supportive, but with Ryan and Kelsi and my now girlfriend Gabriella and the rest of my friends behind me and being just as supportive than I had nothing to worry about. I wish they'd understand and they did say they'd try to become okay with it and that was enough for me.

Gabriella also found the courage to tell her mom about her as well and she wasn't mad; shocked, but not mad. She wanted her daughter to be happy and once she saw that, it suddenly didn't matter to her who Gabriella was with; just her happiness. I love making her happy and I hope to for the rest of my life.

* * *

_This was a super long one shot I had started and finally finished thanks to Michelle. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes because I was too lazy to proof read and yeah. Please review and let me know what you think._


	18. Touch You Right Now

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Chapter 18: Touch You Right Now**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Series of Gabriella Sharpay one shots.**

**Rated: M for sexual content**

**Summary: AU Gabriella goes to a gay club one night with one of her friends. She's straight and loved her boyfriend, but she didn't expect what came next. **

**Note: Listen to Basic Element's Touch You Right Now because this inspired me lol It's amazing to dance to, but anyway enjoy!**

**Also the song that I was listening to while writing The Storm part (where they actually made the storm) is called Sandstorm by Da Rude.**

**I don't own anything, but the plot!**

**--**

This is my first time going out anywhere since I've been in college. All I've been doing is studying and making good grades, but my friend; my roommate Brandon told me I needed to go out and have some fun. Troy, my boyfriend since junior year of high school wasn't that happy when he found out that my roommate was a guy, but I rest assured him that nothing will happen. I'm not exactly Brandon's type, meaning he's gay; which made Troy breathe a little easier.

I'm trying to find a good 'club outfit', but I'm thinking that it's completely helpless since I don't dress how you call it 'sexy'. Brandon knocks on my door. He's wearing a tight muscle shirt and tight leather pants with his hair sleeked back, which means he's looking to get lucky tonight.

"Did you find anything?" He asks me. He doesn't sound like those overly flamboyant gay guys that get on everyone's nerves. If he didn't dress so flashy, you'd think he was straight, but that's not the case.

"No, I don't know what to wear. I'm starting to really think this isn't a good idea," I tell him frustrated. He smiles and assures me that it is a good idea and not to worry. He walks fully into my room and looks in my closet, pushing through some of my clothes until he finds something I can't really tell because he's in the way.

He grabs them and doesn't show me them "Okay, I got this. Don't worry, you're gonna look so sexy every lesbian in there will wish you were one," he says, walking out making me laugh.

To be completely honest, I've thought about being with a girl a few times. I never went through with it, but I have always been curious how it would've been to be with one. I guess I'll never really know, I mean I'm happy with Troy and we've been great, but as I think about it I wonder, am I meant to be with the first person I've ever dated my whole life? That's a question I think about a lot.

I think about why I'm so innocent and why I don't do crazy things. I'm in college. I'm supposed to be partying or something other than sitting at home, in my room studying every night. Brandon's right, I need to get out of the house and do something. I've wasted half of my college years being isolated from the 'college scene' and it's time to change that. Troy probably won't like that I'm going to, but at this point I don't care about what Troy thinks.

Shortly after he left, Brandon came back in handing me the clothes he found in my closet. I look at them confused. "Put them on and don't say anything about it," he tells me, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

So I take them in my hand and pull the robe I was wearing off and place them on. I remember this outfit; it's the clothes I wore to my aunt's wedding last year only now everything is shorter, especially the skirt. I turn around and the skirt is pretty much nothing. I think that if you raised it any higher you could see my butt. The shirt isn't much better, it's sleeveless now and it's always been a little tight, so it's hugging my body in 'all the right places' people would call it. I finish getting ready and walk downstairs to where Brandon is waiting on the couch.

He looks up at me and stands up and looks me up and down. "You look hot, but just a minor adjustment," he says, pulling my hair out of the crunchy and instructs me to flip my hair. I do so and look up. He fixes it just a little bit and steps back, admiring his handy work. "All right you're perfect," he says and I have to admit, I do feel sexy and that's good.

I smile at him and then we go out. The club we're going to is in walking distance and as we get closer, my nerves kick in. "What's this place called again?"

"The Storm," he told her with amazement in the tone of his voice. "Gigi, seriously it's one of the most amazing clubs I've ever been to. Randomly during the night, the club actually starts a storm in there,"

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but I was pretty sure he was going to explain it. "Well see they have these strobe lights up at the top to create the lightening effect then they actually have these water jets that shoot down to create the water effect, but it's only at random and they only do it once. So really you have to get there when it opens; it's pretty sick," he tells me and I can imagine that's probably a major safety hazard and probably a waste of water.

"But isn't that…unsafe, somebody could slip and fall or something and that sounds like a waste of water," I tell him, causing him to just roll his eyes.

"One they have floors that will not allow you to slip in anyway and two the water is reused, it's just up to you to shower afterwards," I nod in understanding and it does sound pretty cool, but I just hoped that I won't be one of the only people to actually fall after the storm.

As we neared closer there was a bunch of people outside waiting to get in and before I knew it Brandon grabbed my hand and I could tell a lot of the girls were following their eyes on me as we walked to the front of the line and the bouncer had a clipboard, looking at it occasionally.

"Hello Brandon James," he says, causing the bouncer to look down then open the rope and we got in immediately.

"Hey how were you on the list?" I asked him; of course he's probably like legendary in this place since he goes here so often.

"My friend owns the place. His family is really rich and he asked his father for an investment and this is what he invested in and he's our age," he explained as we got these cool neon stamps on our hands, then he pulled me in and I noticed the amount of people in it as well as the strobe lights above making the lightening and I could hear some parts where there's thunder, but it could've just been me.

"Brandon!" I turned my head and saw a blonde guy, wearing a flashy sparkling shirt and hat, wearing tight pants. He runs up to him and hugs him, giving him a kiss on his cheek "Glad you could come, of course I knew you would," he said.

"Well duh, I love this place. Where's your sister?" Brandon asked.

"Oh she's off somewhere, doing God knows what or God knows who," the guy says making a shooing kind of motion.

"Oh Ryan this is my friend and roommate Gabriella. Gabriella this is Ryan, he owns the place," Brandon says finally introducing me. Ryan holds his hands out and smiles and I had to admit he was pretty cute for the most part and he had a nice pair of eyes on him, but of course he's gay and I'm so not his type, not that I could check the guys out since I'm with Troy. I just couldn't believe he actually owns the place though, but like Brandon said he's rich so maybe I shouldn't be surprised.

"Dance with me?" Brandon asks Ryan and Ryan accepts, which leaves me alone. I feel slightly uncomfortable because I feel eyes on me and I don't know if I should be flattered or freaked. I quickly walk over to the red couch that's there and to my left there's two guys making out and I sort of inch to my right because they start getting pretty intense and when I do someone sits down next to me.

"Hey there beautiful," they looked like a guy, but sounded like a girl, of course she's butch.

"Hello," I said trying to be friendly.

"Why are you sitting here by your lonesome and would you like some company?" she asks and I certainly believe she's hitting on me, but I don't know how to go about showing I'm not interested.

"I'm with a friend,"

"Girlfriend?" she asks.

"A guy friend," I tell her, then curse to myself; probably should've said I was with—

"Actually she's with me. I had to use the bathroom," a really beautiful blonde girl says, pulling up off the couch and wrapping her arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. Her lips were so soft against my skin and I actually liked it.

"Oh what a waste on trash like you," the butch woman insulted the blonde, then before I knew it the blonde was getting ready to jump at the other woman, but I grabbed her waist.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BITCH!" the blonde yelled as the other woman started walking off, flicking the blonde off.

"It's okay, she's not worth it," I told her and the blonde turned around and her face was hard, but right when we locked eyes; it softened. I started to get slightly uncomfortable again, so I started rubbing the back of my neck. "Um…thanks for helping me out back there,"

She shrugged. "It's no big. I know all about her game," she says, making me confused. "One of my exes," causing my eyes to widen in shock. This girl did not look like she was gay, I mean I know there are so many feminine lesbians, but she isn't someone you'd expect.

"So are you gay or bisexual?" I asked sort of upfront. "Oh I'm sorry that was totally rude and none of my—,"

She laughs. "It's okay," she assures me. "I'm a lesbian yes,"

I nod and smile at her as she smiles too. She has a really pretty smile; whoa what am I thinking? God I'm losing it.

"You wanna dance?" she asks me and I look at her, then over at the dance floor, but shake my head.

"Oh no, no I'm okay," I decline and she smirks at me.

"C'mon it's just a dance. You gotta give me that at least. You're lucky I didn't ask you for something worse, like sex," I suddenly got hot inside when she said that, but she grabbed my hand and brought me on the dance floor and a song starts up, sounded kinda techno; actually everything that has been playing in here was techno or dance, none of that hip-hop/rap stuff.

The song starts up and I'm looking around and the girl starts dancing around me and I'm just standing there. I really am so uncomfortable as she places her butt right against me and grabs my hands at the part when it says "I gotta touch you right now…" and places them on her stomach. Her stomach feels like a washboard; it feels amazing against my fingertips and she continues to dance against me, but for some reason I keep still.

She turns around and grabs my hands and places them on her waist and she speaks. "C'mon girl, your Latina, show me how you move your hips," she tells me and I keep looking down and she places her finger underneath my chin causing me to lift my head up and she smiles warmly at me. "Keep your eyes up, okay?" she says moving behind me and grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close against her. I could feel her breath trickling against my skin, causing me to get a chill.

She starts to move my hips with the music "Feel the music. Close your eyes and feel the music," she whispers in my ear and so I do as I'm told. I close my eyes and start really listening to the music and I feel her hands rounding around to my stomach, but I like it…a lot.

I really start moving my hips and move them around and she starts turning around to me and I open my eyes still moving with the music and I already miss the contact, so I pull her to me by her waist as she wraps her arms around my neck and now we're really close.

I feel her grinding her front into my front and I start doing the same then before I knew what I was doing at the "I gotta touch you right now…" part, I graze my fingertips down her chest and drop down and come back up to her laughing as she smiles; I think she liked that.

The music starts to slow down and I notice the grinding starts to slow against me. She pulls me closer to her and as I'm still into dancing I feel her lips brush against mine and I don't pull away. I deepen it, loving the feeling of hers against mine. I kiss her harder and more aggressive as she returns the same aggression. I feel her hands slip down to my waist as we continue dancing with the music.

The song switches and I realize now I'm in the middle of the dance floor; alone. I look around trying to find her and as I look, I spin around, probably looking like an idiot, but I needed to find her. I start walking back to my place on the couch when I feel a pair of arms around my waist and I turn around and see her; immediately I smile.

"Hey sorry the crowd started getting big and I couldn't get through," she explains.

"It's okay," I smile as she returns it. She grabs my hand to go back on the dance floor and a techno song comes on and we start dancing and she starts moving her head side to side flipping her hair, making me laugh. She turns around after placing her hands through her hair and dances up against me and this time I was able to place my hands on her body without her having me do so.

I place them on her upper thigh and continue dancing as she smiles. I graze my fingertips against her skin making her throw her head back laughing and I can tell it tickled her. The music also starts to slow down in this song a little bit and she turns around and smiles at me. She's glistening from the sweat that appeared on her body. I can tell I'm sweating too, but I didn't care.

I keep staring down at her lips and miss their sweet taste, so I pull her to me as the strobe lights start to flicker and we continue dancing and pretty soon the song is about to pick up and when I'm about to kiss her the water starts, drenching everyone on the dance floor. Everyone starts cheering as we both laugh and continue dancing.

As we continue dancing, I feel her arms around my neck again, but this time she pulls my head to hers and we're kissing again with the same aggression as before. I loved this feeling, nothing I've ever felt with Troy. Then it hit me. Troy. I'm cheating on Troy. Oh my God, I've never cheated on him before.

I pull away and she looks at me confused "I have to go," I yell over the music and run off the dance floor leaving her in the pouring 'rain'. As I run off, I manage to find Brandon who is making out with Ryan on one of the couches and I pull him up "We have to go,"

"Why what's wrong? And WOO you experienced the storm!" He yelled and I can tell he's somewhat drunk, but me, I haven't had a single thing to drink since I've been here and I'm out cheating on my boyfriend with a girl, that isn't like me, especially sober.

"Can we please just go?" I beg and he turns to Ryan and says something to him that I couldn't make out, but Ryan nodded and we were off, back to our house.

-

-

-

The next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed because I felt so terrible for what I have done. I cheated on my boyfriend with another girl and not only that I probably hurt her and I just can't get past the fact that I just hurt to people and it wasn't their faults. I've never experienced that feeling that I had with that girl.

When I'm with Troy, it's nice and sweet and it feels good, but with that girl I felt rebellious and out of my element; she made me feel crazy and not so sweet, but does that mean I could have a relationship with her? What am I saying? The girl probably just wanted a hookup and I was it and to add, I've been calling her 'the girl'; I don't even know her name. Nice going Montez, you go out once and ruin your relationship by making out with a girl you know nothing about; not even her name.

My phone starts to ring, so I turn over not bothering to look at the caller I.D. I flip it open and answer it.

"Hello," I say with no feeling in my voice.

"Hey babe, you okay?" It's Troy. Oh God I can't hear him without feeling sick to my stomach. I don't want to hurt him. I mean I love him, I do, but God I don't know.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just went out last night," I tell him.

"Wait, to like uh…a club?" he asks me, kind of surprised.

"Yeah,"

"Wow, that's so unlike you," he says, sounding kind of almost disappointed.

"I know, but Brandon thought I needed to get out of the house and he was right. It was a lot of fun," I tell him and it was, just the fact that I cheated on him…twice with the same girl, just makes it worse.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun…I guess," he stammers his words. I don't know what's with him. I can't be sweet forever and he needs to see that, I'm not going to always be that innocent girl he met in high school. I felt free last night and rebellious. I loved it and I loved being with that girl.

"Yup," I tell him and he sighs. "What?"

"Hmm…oh I was just thinking," he says.

"About?" I urge to him.

"Was it uh…umm…a gay club?" Troy has always been a little uneasy about Brandon. I mean he felt better that he was gay rather than straight, but he still got uncomfortable around gay people and just talking about gays in general; he had nothing wrong with them, they just made him uneasy.

"Yes," I finally tell him, which made him breathe easier. Of course I don't think he should be that happy because going to gay club didn't stop me from doing anything.

"Good, so I'm actually driving to Stanford as we speak, so I was wondering if we could go out for a nice dinner then come back to the house for some alone time, unless Brandon will—," I cut him off.

"Yeah sounds good and don't worry about Brandon," I tell him. I did miss him, but I don't know I would much rather go back to The Storm and find the girl from last night, but she probably could hop from club to club for all I know.

"Awesome, I'll see you tonight. Love you," he tells me and I say it back and hang up, but immediately I feel guilty for saying it because if I really did love him, I wouldn't have done what I did.

-

-

-

I walk downstairs where I see Brandon in his boxers and white T-shirt, sitting on the couch. I sit down next to him and he looks over at me and smiles.

"So you have fun last night?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes it was a lot of fun, definitely needed it," I tell him and he pats my leg.

"Good, so you wanna run and get some breakfast? I'm starving," he asks and I nod because I'm pretty hungry myself.

So we get dressed in a pair of sweats and I place my hair up in a messy bun and we walk out to get some food. We again walk down the street because everything is really close by and we stop of at Panera Bread and walk in.

We order our food and wait for our number to be called. When it is we get a table in the back and sit in a booth. I sit down and start putting sugar into my coffee as Brandon gets up to get some napkins. I stir it in and then begin to drink it when he comes back.

"Look who I found Gigi," I look up and see Ryan, who's giving me a smile.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" I ask.

"Oh you know same as you. Getting food with my sister," he replies. That's sweet that he's close to his sister, I wonder what she looks like, if she has the same blue eyes as him, if she's younger or older than him.

"Ry our food will be ready in a minute. Hey Brandon," I hear a girl come over to us and hug Brandon. She's blonde, but I can't make out the face. I stand up getting ready to meet her after pulling out of Brandon's embrace.

"Hey Shar, oh Sharpay this is my roommate Gabriella," he says as she turns around to meet me and my eyes lock with hers. Brown meeting brown. I couldn't believe it, it's the girl from the club. The beautiful blonde girl that helped me out and that I cheated on my boyfriend with is standing right in front of me.

She smiles. "Nice to meet you," she holds her hand out and I look down at it and take it. I feel my body tingle as I continue looking at her.

"You too," I finally say as Ryan and Brandon walk off to get Ryan and the gir—I mean Sharpay's food.

She looks over in their direction then back at me and places her hand on my cheek; it feels so good. "I dreamt about you last night. I couldn't sleep, not knowing who you were," she tells me in a whisper.

"I didn't know who you were and it hurt that I never got the chance to find out. I felt that I may have done something wrong that made you run off like that," she continues, but I didn't want her to feel that way. It was my own fault.

"No you didn't. It was mine," I tell her and she looks at me confused. "I don't want to lie to you because you deserve an explanation. The truth is I have a boyfriend," her face turned into a hurt expression and I knew I did.

"But hear me out. I felt this instant connection with you, something I never felt before in my life, with anyone. I loved it. You made me feel free and I've always been the innocent, shy, sweet girl, but for the first time I felt crazy, rebellious and I didn't care who knew who I was," I tell her and her face suddenly softens and she smiles at me.

She leans closer to me and whispers "You wouldn't want to get involved with me,"

"Why?" I ask her in the same tone of voice.

"I'm a bad person Gabs," she tells me and it sounds almost like a challenge and this knew me likes a challenge.

"I think I can handle you," I tell her and she smirks at me, giving me this look that seems almost like a welcome invitation and for the first time, I really felt turned on by a girl.

Brandon and Ryan came back with their food and Ryan and Sharpay decided to eat with us. I sat with Brandon and Sharpay sat next to Ryan, right in front of me. So we ate while Sharpay kept looking up at me and vise versa.

"So Sharpay who'd you dance with last night?" Ryan asks and I look up at her, somewhat afraid of how Brandon would feel if he found out it was me.

"Oh I didn't get her name, but she was so beautiful," she replies, glancing at me and I inwardly thank her. So we got back to eating, but I felt another pair of eyes on me and apart of me thought that maybe Brandon already knew it was me.

So I finish up my food, then I ask Brandon to let me up so I could use the restroom. He lets me up and I go towards the bathroom and when I get in I start washing my hands off. I'm looking down in the sink, when I feel a pair of arms around my waist and I'm about ready to turn around.

"Don't," she whispers into my ear. "Look up," I do as I'm told and look up into the mirror and see mine and Sharpay's reflection in the mirror. Her head is on my shoulder and her arms are still around me. I can feel my head against her chest and I feel safe.

"We look amazing together," she whispers to me, kissing me on the cheek, then places her head back on my shoulder and I agree; we do look really good together. I just wish Troy wasn't an issue, then I totally would take this opportunity, but I just can't.

I turn around and she lets me. I stand in front of her and smile at her. "You're amazing and I do want what I just saw in that mirror, but I do still have a boyfriend and right now I'm getting so confused," I tell her, but she smiles and leans forward making her hands wander up my body, turning me on is so many ways that I've never been turned on before.

"I gotta touch you right now," she whispers, lowering her hand down to my crotch and suddenly I'm powerless of her.

I grab her out of the bathroom and we walk out of the place, without Ryan and Brandon knowing then back to my house. Once I open the door, I pull her in and slam her against the wall as she kisses me aggressively, with her hands around my neck. I rub my hands under her sweater and I can feel those washboard abs all over again; they feel so amazing.

I pull her up the stairs not breaking the kiss, but fumbling up there. She unzips my sweater and slips it off, revealing my white tank I slept in. She throws it to the side of my room when we enter it and throws me on the bed. She falls on top of me as she kisses her way down my neck as I lay there. She comes back up to my lips as I pull the zipper down off her sweater and I notice she isn't wearing a shirt, but just her bra.

I kick my UGGs off as she does the same. I flip her over, so I'm on top and meet her lips once again as she runs her hands up and down my back, getting to the hem of my tank, she slips it off and throws it off to the side, leaning up to kiss me.

I'm now straddling her waist and we're still making out. I feel her hand get into the hem of my pants and massage my crotch, causing me to moan into her mouth. She flips us over and she's on top again and I feel her kissing down my stomach and I feel her slipping my pants down, kissing me softly down my legs bringing my panties along with her.

I feel her come back up and kiss me softly "I promise not to hurt you," she whispers, like she knows that I haven't done this before. I open my eyes and I see her sincere eyes and I nod, pulling her down to kiss me again.

Before I knew it, I felt her fingers inside me and her thrusting in slowly first. It feels so good that I start moaning and she starts picking up the pace as I buck my hips against her hand. As she does this, I feel my bra get loose as she opens it with one hand and immediately I feel her arm mouth over them as she continues to thrust.

I begin to scream her name in pleasure as she bites on my nipple hard causing me to shriek, but I liked it. I feel myself getting really close to my climax that my whole body starts spasms and my breathing quickens. I feel the release and she helps me ride it out, then she pulls her fingers out and begins to lick them.

I flip her over and throw my bra off to the side and kiss her aggressively and throw her pants off to the side. I graze my fingertips down her stomach, making her shudder and I lower my kisses down her chest, unclasping her bra in the process and throwing it off to the side with the rest of the clothes and I squeeze them, making her moan as I continue kissing her down and begin to lick her abs, which like I always wanted since I met her.

I lower my kisses down and as if on impulse I plunge my tongue into her, causing her to shriek and immediately moan. I wasn't sure what I was doing, I just knew whatever I was doing it was working. I felt her fingers running through my hair and she tasted so good. I suddenly was feeling her warm cum and I knew she was close. Her breathing is quickening and she was getting higher then with a scream all her juices came flowing in and they tasted so good.

I come back up to her and kiss her hard as she kisses back. I knew there was going to be more and I am ready for it.

-

-

-

My heads on her chest and her hand is going through my hair and it felt amazing to be in her arms. I definitely didn't picture this happening to me, but I'm glad it did.

"So how did I do?" I ask her and she smiles.

"You did amazing," she tells me making me blush. Troy never told me I was amazing, he would just be kissing me ready to do it again and worst of all, I never got to cum with him. With Sharpay, I'm glad I was able to with her. Being with her has been the best experience of my life and I really don't want to ruin it.

I feel her kissing me on the top of my head and go back to stroking my hair. "I wish I could lay like this forever," I tell her and I feel her smile into my hair.

"Me too," she whispers. We're laying there a little while longer, when my door opens and someone walks in and that's when my heart sinks. Their eyes widen and hurt flows within them.

"Troy, please," I beg him and he shakes his head.

"I don't want to hear it," he mumbles, walking out.

I quickly get up and change into my sweats, leaving Sharpay in my room. I run downstairs just in time to stop him from driving off in his truck.

"Troy please stop," he looks at me and gets out his truck, slamming the door shut.

"How the fuck could you do this to me?! You fuck someone else and not just anyone else, but you fuck a girl! Gabriella you're not gay, how the fuck could you sleep with someone else! You used to be so sweet and now you're just a trashy slut!" He yells and those words really hit me; they stung. Like a million bees coming at me all at once.

"You obviously don't love me anymore! So go! Go back to your whore and leave me the fuck alone because I don't need you!" he tells me and walks around to his truck, but then suddenly I see something run past me and jump on Troy and that's when I realize it's Sharpay.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OR HER THAT YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" She yells, punching him repeatedly in the back of the head. I run over to her and try and grab her off him.

"Sharpay get off!" I yell as she continues to throw punches into Troy's head. They begin to move onto the grass as I try to pull her off. Once I get a hold of her waist I'm able to pull her off and he turns around and I can tell he's angry. As if by instinct, I pull her to me and I suddenly get protective of her.

"Stay away from me," he warns us both, walking back around his truck, getting in and driving off. I look at her and she's staring straight ahead where Troy's truck once was before. I place my hand on her cheek and pull her around to face me; she does.

"You protected me," I whisper to her.

She smiles. "Of course I would," she replies to me, taking her hand and stroking my cheek as well.

"I don't understand though," I start, looking down and she looks at me confused. "Why be with me? Troy's right, I'm just a trashy slut, I two timed you both," I tell her, tearing up a little as she places her hand under my chin, cupping it.

"Because, there's something about you that makes you different from all the rest, I knew you weren't sure who you were from the moment I saw you and I wanted to help you with that. You helped me in just a matter of hours. I got to spend some time with you and you were so open, even after being sheltered, but you showed me that I could possibly be with someone and I knew who I wanted to give my heart to or at least try to," she explains as my tears start to come down my cheeks and trickle to her hand "It's you," she whispers to me.

"Are you willing to do the same?" she asks me.

"My boyfriend just left me and I'm still sitting here, what do you think?" I ask her, starting to laugh slightly as she giggles and pulls me into her, kissing me with real passion, something that I wanted.

Troy and I did have passion when we started dating, but I don't know it just was no longer there and when I met Sharpay, when I kissed her that passion grew and I needed her. I just had to have her and I'm so glad she feels the same way. I could see myself falling in love with this girl all thanks to going to The Storm.

* * *

_Yes another long oneshot, but I thought about this and I didn't want to make this a story, but I hope you liked it. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that are in here. But anyway, thank you for the reviews and please review on this one. Thanks :)_


	19. All About Us

**Gabpay: The Series**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Chapter 19: All About Us**

**Summary: They say don't trust you, me, we, us so we'll fall if we must cause it's you me and it's all about us.**

**Rated: T**

**---**

I'm told not to trust you, but there is something about you that draws me to you. You make me feel so crazy, something I've never felt a day in my life. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel the things I feel for you, but I do.

As I sit here, in this playground I've been with you before, I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared. It was so soft and gentle, something I've never had before with anyone in my life. I loved it, I miss it and I ruined it all.

They told me you couldn't be trusted. They got to me and I screwed up what we had because of it. I'm crazy to believe my friends' knew me better than I knew myself. I trusted you and you trusted me and I broke it. Never once did you break mine. I feel stupid and I feel lost. Oh, how lost I feel without you. Sharpay, I miss you so much, please just come back to me. I'm sorry for everything I've done.

I pass you in the halls and you take one look at me and back down, avoiding me the rest of the day. Each time I get you to look up at me, I see this sad glint in your eyes and I feel even more terrible then before. I need you in my life. I just need to speak to you again and feel you. I miss being in your arms. I need that feeling again.

---

I'm suppose to be in AP Physics and your in Drama. I skip it, just to see you perform and it makes me sad because of the scene you're doing. I see the sadness you're portraying and how your tears begin to spill over your eyes. I wish I could run up there and wipe them away, but I know I can't. I can't be that person that'll take care of you anymore. You told me not to touch you anymore and for you, I'll stick to your wish, no matter how much it kills me.

The auditorium is now empty and I'm sitting at the piano, running my fingers over the keys. No wonder why you love it up here so much. I feel so out of my element up here; that no one can catch me, not even you.

I begin to play a tune on it and I close my eyes listening to the sounds band together.

"They say don't trust you, me, we, us, so we'll fall if we must 'cause it's you me and it's all about it's about it's all about us, all about us, it's all about, all about us, all about us that's the thing that they can't touch 'cause you know ohhhh," I begin to sing with my tune. It describes how I'm feeling and how lost and lonely I feel. God Sharpay, I need you so bad, it hurts.

I feel tears stinging at my eyes, threatening to spill as I continue to sing my heart out. As I continue, they begin to spill over causing my voice to crack slightly, which I imagine sounded terrible, but I didn't care. I don't care about anything much anymore, now that I don't have you.

As I stop, I place my head on the piano and begin to cry; sob. I feel like I'm pouring my heart out and I'm falling apart each day without you. I don't know how long I sat there crying, but I got up and went into the back of the stage, where the dressing rooms are located. We had memories in those dressing rooms. When you'd pull me in there and we'd share passionate kisses. I hold onto those forever; I will hold onto them forever.

As I continue to pass down the hall. It got darker; it always did. I remember every time we'd go back here, I'd always get scared because it was so dark, but you always protected me. You're not afraid of anything, but me, I'm afraid of everything. But today, today I could careless about the dark or what happened to me because I know I'd deserve it.

Now it's pitch black and I miss your touch when you'd guide me through it. Suddenly I hear a loud crash and I jump, scared out of my mind. I feel my tears coming again and I just want you.

"Shar," I plead through my tears. I coward down to the floor in a fettle position, holding my legs close to my chest. I hear footsteps as they get closer to me.

"Shar please help me!" I start to yell in fear. I know it probably didn't help that I yelled because the person's footsteps got louder and very close as I begin to sob harder into my hands.

Then suddenly the footsteps stop and the person leans down in front of me, but I don't dare look up. I suddenly feel them stroke my hair and pull my legs out from under my arms. They lean me back, but it's still too dark for me to see anything. I suddenly feel weight on top of me and that's when I realize I can't let this happen. I try to struggle against them, but they're way too strong.

They force their lips upon mine and that's when I stop. Those soft lips. How gentle they feel on top of mine.

"Sharpay?" I whisper into their mouth. You run your hands through my hair as you continue to kiss me. I place my hands up on your cheeks. Your soft skin against my fingertips. Your cheeks were slightly wet and that's when I realize you've been crying as well.

"I miss you so much," you whispers into my mouth. Your voice cracks from your crying as we continue to kiss passionately on the floor.

"Me too," I tell you, flipping you so I was on top. I placed my hands under your shirt, grazing my fingertips on your stomach. I begin to kiss you down your neck as I feel your hands go under my shirt, feeling up and down my back. Your breathing picks up as I continue this and just as we're about to get further the bell sounds.

I pull away breathing heavy, knowing we have to get up because Darbus will be here any moment. We get up off the floor and you hold my hand as we make our way out of the back. I finally am able to see you clearly in the light and your eyes are red from the crying, which I imagine my are as well.

"I'm sorry for everything Shar. I ruined everything, but I promise if you give me another chance, I'll be the best person for you," I tell you. I'm a wreck without you and I just need you.

"I don't know Gabs. I trusted you with everything I had. Yes, I didn't lie about what I said back there. I miss you so much, but I don't want to get hurt again when you decide your friends are the ones who define who you are," you explain. I understand where you're coming from which is why I'm not mad at you. I never could be, but I just wish you'd forgive me and we could get back to the way we were.

"I won't let them again. I lost you once, I'm not gonna make that mistake again. You have to believe me Shar, please," I beg you. You look at me with sad eyes and that's when I realize. What just happened between us was the last time.

With that you drop my hand sadly and begin to stalk away from me, leaving me almost numb. I can't feel my legs and they most certainly won't budge for me to walk, so I just stand there, watching you leave me again.

---

I'm back at the playground where we shared our first kiss. This time, I'm here thinking and thinking, but nothing is ever going to make it better, except for you. God I hate this so much, I just want you back, like what happened when we were backstage last week. I know you still love me, you wouldn't have done what you did if you didn't.

I turn my head and I see someone walking towards me. Their tiny frame and long flowing hair moves with the wind. As they get closer, I see it's you. I run up to you and get ready to kiss you, but you hold your hands up, making me stop. You give me those sad pleading eyes, but I can't seem to figure out what you are pleading me to do.

"I want this," you whisper, somewhat confusing me. "I want you again, but it won't be the same and sure it may not last, but at least I know we tried," you add, making happy tears fill up my eyes and I lean in and kiss you passionately, yet gently.

I missed those soft lips of yours; I can't get enough of them and now your kisses are unlimited.

---

Our clothes cover the floor of your car and all that keeps us warm are our body heat. You feel up and down my arms with your fingertips, causing chills down my spine. I continue to kiss you lightly on your lips as I run my fingers through your blonde locks.

You flip us over the best way possible and straddle my waist, kissing me down my neck causing me to moan out your name; only your name will I ever moan.

As I feel your right hand generate circles on my stomach, it lowers down and immediately I feel them deep inside me. I missed you inside me. I just needed all of you and now everything seems to make sense.

As I lay with you in the backseat of your car, you hold me in your arms and kiss my shoulder lightly, making me smile slightly against you. I look up and you're looking at me, with your loving smile. Oh how I missed your smile and just the way you would look at me with those eyes.

"I promise you, nothing will break us apart again," I whisper to you and you just nod, kissing me lightly, holding me tight against you.

---

"Gabriella Montez, you must me out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you trust her!" Taylor tells me the next day at school. I told her about us. The late night talks, the hidden kisses, the affair behind close doors.

"First off, Taylor you're my best friend and I love that you like to look after me, but I can take care of myself and you don't have a say in what I do. You're my friend not my mother. I love her and you can't prevent me from seeing her," I tell her. No one is going to ruin us again.

I see you at your locker and everyone is roaming the halls. There's something I have to do. I walk over to you and stand there patiently and you finally turn and look at me. Your eyes are telling me you're happy to see me, but what comes out of your mouth is totally different.

"What do you want Montez?" you ask me, hiding your deep love and affection for me.

I smile at you and you look at me confused. "I'm done pretending," I whisper to you and pull you into me, kissing you passionately in front of every passer.

Everyone is surprised at the sight, but all I see and feel is you as you return my kiss with just as much passion. We pull away and we smile at each other and I turn to see everyone staring in utter shock.

"That's right! I'm in love with Sharpay Evans and no one is going to tell me anything about how wrong it is or how I shouldn't trust her. I won't let you or anyone else dictate my life with her anymore. I'm done pretending I hate her. I'm gonna stay true to myself and to her, so I'm done pretending and if you all have a problem, then turn the other way," I tell them and I turn back to you and you're smiling at me in that determined little smirk.

"There, I did it," I breath out to you and you nod at me, laughing slightly. You grab my hand and stroke it gently with your thumb and you pull me to you.

"Yes you did, it's just a shame I didn't do it first," you whisper into my lips before kissing me, making me smile into the kiss. You pull away and smile "I'm glad we're not pretending anymore and always remember it isn't all about everyone else, it's all about us and nothing they say or do can touch us," she tells me and I lean in and kiss her again.

"I couldn't agree more," I tell her, hugging her tightly laying my head against her chest, finally happy again.

* * *

_Yeah just a random idea I had; no idea where it came from and that's probably why it's so bad. But I'm almost done with the new chapter for The Music In Me, so that should be posted soon. Schools ending for me too, but I still don't know how much I'll be writing with how busy summer is going to be and plus it's going to be my senior year, so it's a big deal. But yeah, review on this and let me know what you think. Also if you seriously have any ideas for any one shots you want me to take up, then let me know and I'll see what I can whirl up. Anyway, thanks again and review. :)_


End file.
